Huit Mois en 1943
by Serpendor
Summary: Depuis l'assassinat de ses parents, Hermione a besoin de moments de solitude. C'est au cours d'un de ces moment que, deux jours avant sa rentrée en 6ème année, elle va accidentellement faire un voyage temporel, et pas des moindre.
1. Eau Magique

Dans les profondeurs de la forêt interdite, Hermione Granger, studieuse sorcière qui allait commencer sa 6ème année à Poudlard était assise près d'un lac, dans une clairière. Son corps était secoué de sanglots. Cet été, début Août, son père s'était fait attaqué par des mangemorts en sortant de son cabinet dentaire. Sa mère, alertée par les cris, était sortie à son tour, et avait subi le même sort que son mari. Après les avoir torturés, les partisans de Voldemort les avait lâchement tué.

En apprenant la nouvelle, Hermione était tombé dans une sorte de transe. Elle se sentait coupable de leur mort, si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière, ses parents ne seraient pas morts. Dans un premier temps, elle s'était laissé dépérir, ne mangeant plus, ne dormant et ne parlant presque plus. Ses amis, aidés des membres de l'Ordre, l'avait résonnée, lui disant que si ses parents étaient morts, c'était à cause de Voldemort, et non de sa faute. Comme elle ne mangeait toujours pas, Harry avait employé les grands moyens : soigner le mal par le mal.

_Flash Back._

- _Hermione ! __Reprend-toi enfin ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !_

- _…_

- _Qu'est-ce que diraient tes parents si ils te voyaient ? Tu crois qu'ils seraient heureux en voyant que leur fille unique se laisse mourir pour eux !? Pense un peu à eux ! Pense à nous ! On a besoin de toi Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tomber, tu n'as pas le droit…_

_Fin du Flash Back. _

Les paroles du Survivant avaient eut l'effet voulu. La jeune Gryffondor était « revenue à la vie », même si son regard était toujours empli de tristesse. De temps à autre, elle avait des moments de rechutes, mais ses amis la soutenaient, surtout Harry, qui comprenait mieux que personne la jeune fille. C'est pourquoi les 2 Gryffondors s'étaient considérablement rapprochés pendant les vacances.

Le regard perdu dans les eaux du lac, Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé changé les choses. Elle avait appris par le biais de Harry que Voldemort n'avait pas connu ses parents, et qu'il avait grandi seul, rejeté par les autres dans un orphelinat moldu, d'où sa haine envers ces derniers. Si ça avait était un autre homme que l'assassin indirect de ses parents, elle aurait eut de la peine pour lui, mais dans ces conditions… Pourtant, une partie d'elle même lui disait que si Tom Jedusor avait reçu de l'affection en étant petit, il ne serait certainement pas tombé du côté obscur.

- De toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perd mon temps à penser à des choses pareils ! Même s'il avait reçu de l'affection en étant petit, Voldemort serait toujours Voldemort, il ne peut pas changer… pensa-elle tout haut.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr…

Hermione se retourna brusquement et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant son directeur debout derrière elle.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Vous savez Miss Granger, en chaque être humain il y a du bon et du mauvais. Même Voldemort n'est pas entièrement mauvais. Vous disiez à l'instant que même s'il avait reçu de l'affection en étant jeune, il serait tout de même devenu Voldemort… Permettez-moi d'en douter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Hermione.

- Tom ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amitié, et l'amour encore moins. Comme Harry a du vous le dire, il n'a pas connu ses parents, sa mère est morte après l'avoir baptisé, et son père avait quitté cette dernière avant la naissance de son fils. A l'orphelinat, les autres enfants le rejeté, ayant peur de lui. Arrivé à Poudlard, il avait bien deux ans de maturité sur son âge. Il était d'un naturel méfiant et ne faisait confiance à personne, comme personne ne lui avait fait confiance jusqu'à maintenant. C'est au cours de sa 6ème année que sa vie a pris un tournant décisif.

- Un an après le décès de Mimi…

- Oui. L'été de l'année suivante, il a rendu visite à son oncle, Morfin Gaunt. Ce dernier lui a dit que son père était un moldu et que sa mère était la descendante de Serpentard. En apprenant ça, il a stupéfixié son oncle et s'est rendu au manoir Jedusor, où il tua son père et ses grands-parents. Il a ensuite brouillé la mémoire de Morfin afin qu'il croit que c'était lui qui les avait tué. Et cela marcha, Morfin Gaunt fut envoyé à Askaban.

- C'est homme est un monstre…

- Non, à cette époque, c'était juste un adolescent qui ne connaissait rien aux sentiments positifs, tel la joie, l'amitié, l'amour. Il ne ressentait que de la haine, de la colère et du mépris.

- Comment faîtes-vous pour parler de lui ainsi ? Il a tué des dizaines de personnes.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Comme vous, je me dis que s'il avait connu l'amitié et l'amour, il aurait peut-être pu changer.

- Si vous le dîtes.

- Bien, je vais vous laissez, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend au château. Bonne fin d'après-midi miss Granger.

- Au revoir Professeur.

La jeune fille ne savait que pensait. Si Dumbledore lui avait dit cela, c'est qu'il y avait sûrement du vrai dans ces paroles. Fatiguée moralement, elle plongea tout habillée dans le lac, voulant se rafraîchir par cette chaude journée d'été.

Mais après quelques brasses, sa tête se mit à tourner horriblement et ses bras s'alourdirent. Elle se sentit tirée vers les profondeurs du lac. Elle essaya de lutter, mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. En quelques secondes à peine, le souffle lui manqua et elle s'évanouit.

Un homme brun revenait du parc où il avait passé l'après midi et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le château qui surplombait le domaine quand son regard se posa sur une masse noire sortant de la forêt interdite. Méfiant mais intrigué malgré tout, il s'approcha, baguette en main. A une vingtaine de mètres environ, un jeune centaure aux cheveux blonds déposa ce qui lui parut être un corps humain dans l'herbe fraîche avant de repartir dans les profondeurs de la forêt. L'homme fronça les sourcil : habituellement, les centaures ne sortaient jamais de la forêt, évitant les humains. Il avança jusqu'au corps allongé sur le sol, inerte.

- Hermione… souffla-t-il en reconnaissant la jeune fille. Par Merlin Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé…

La jeune Gryffondor était blessée à de nombreux endroits même si la plupart des blessures n'étaient que superficielles. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, il la prit doucement dans ses bras, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal, et l'emmena à l'intérieur du château.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle avait un mal de crâne épouvantable. Analysant le lieu où elle se trouvait, elle reconnut l'infirmerie. Ouf, elle n'était pas morte ! Dumbledore avait sûrement du revenir sur ses pas et l'avait sorti du lac avant qu'elle se noie. Une femme sortit du bureau de l'infirmière. Tiens, ce n'était pas Mme Pomfresh, elle était sûrement en réunion à St Mangouste.

- Bonjour jeune fille, comment allez-vous ?

- J'ai très mal à la tête.

- Tenez, prenez ça, lui dit-elle en lui tendant une fiole de potion.

Retenant sa respiration, Hermione avala le contenu de la fiole d'un trait.

- Excusez-moi Miss, mais pourrais-je savoir votre nom.

- Hermione Granger.

- Granger dîtes-vous… Ca ne me dit rien. Vous êtes nouvelle à Poudlard ?

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Est-ce que vous êtes nouvelle à Poudlard ?

- Non, j'étudie ici depuis 5 ans.

- Comment ? interrogea l'infirmière, surprise à son tour.

- J'étudie ici depuis 5 ans … Pourquoi ?

- Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher le professeur Dumbledore, fit-elle en la regardant bizarrement.

Quand l'infirmière revint avec Dumbledore, Hermione faillit tomber de son lit de surprise. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle ne ressemblait pas beaucoup au professeur Dumbledore qui l'avait quitté quelques heures auparavant. D'ailleurs, combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Ses membres étaient engourdis par la fatigue, elle avait du dormir au moins 3 jours ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil au calendriers accroché sur le mur, et en voyant la date, elle compris de suite pourquoi Dumbledore était tant changé. Elle vacilla et manqua une fois de plus de tomber de son lit.

1943… Elle était en 1943, en pleine seconde guerre mondiale… Tout bonnement impossible…

- Miss Granger, quelque chose ne va pas, vous avez mal quelque part ? s'inquiéta aussitôt l'infirmière.

- Je suis en 1943… répondit la jeune Gryffondor d'une petite voix avant de s'évanouir pour la 2ème fois en moins 48h.

L'infirmière poussa un cri est se précipita sur son armoire à potion. Dumbledore, quant à lui, sortit de la pièce et partit en direction des appartements des professeurs.

Lorsque Hermione repris connaissance, elle crut avoir fait un mauvais rêve, mais un rapide regard au calendrier la ramena vite à la réalité. Elle était en 1943 ! C'était impossible ! Les retourneurs de temps permettant de faire un tel voyage étaient gardés à Gringotts, et de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas utilisé. Mais alors comment était-elle arrivée là ? Le lac ? Possible, après tout, il se trouvait dans la forêt interdite, l'eau devait sûrement être magique. Elle était 50 ans en arrière, sans Ron, sans Ginny, sans Harry, sans ses amis… Elle était seule…

- Miss Granger, vous devriez aller prendre une douche, ça vous ferez le plus grand bien, lui conseilla l'infirmière.

Tel un automate, elle s'exécuta et alla prendre une douche froide dans la salle de bain adjacente, ça lui remettrait les idées en place. Tremblante de froid, elle se rhabilla et retourna s'asseoir dans son lit en attendant Dumbledore. Ce dernier revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'un homme qu'Hermione connaissait bien. C'était complètement impossible, mais tant pis, il était là, c'était le principal. Se fichant du fait qu'elle soit encore mouillée de sa douche, elle sauta au bas du lit et se jeta littéralement dans ses bras en pleurant de joie et de tristesse à la fois.

- Sirius…


	2. Retrouvailles Surprenantes et Rencontre

- Sirius…

L'ancien maraudeur referma ses bras sur la jeune fille, retenant à grand peine ses larmes.

- Oh Hermione… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, profitant de l'étreinte chaleureuse du parrain de son meilleur ami, au bout de quelques minutes, ses pleures s'arrêtèrent.

- J'étais dans la forêt interdite, près d'un lac, commença-t-elle. J'avais chaud, donc j'ai plongé, mais au bout de quelques minutes, ma tête s'est mise à tourner, mes muscles se sont alourdis, et j'étais attirée vers le bas. J'ai essayé de sortir, mais j'étais trop fatiguée… Je n'arrivai plus à respirer, je descendais de plus en plus bas et après, le trou noir… Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici, mais comment je suis arrivé ici, je n'en sais rien.

- Un centaure t'a ramené de la forêt et ensuite, je t'ai conduite à l'infirmerie.

- Un centaure ? Mais ils ne s'approchent pas des humains normalement.

- Je sais bien, mais celui-ci dois faire abstraction à la règle.

- Mais toi, comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- C'est difficile à dire… Quand je suis tombé à travers le voile, j'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée. La chute a été longue, très longue, et quand j'ai touché le sol, j'étais toujours au ministère, mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Je suis sorti et j'ai transplané directement devant le domaine de Poudlard, où j'ai appris que je venais de faire un voyage temporel, et pas des moindre…

- Il y a un moyen de revenir à notre époque ? demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore, qui avait attentivement écouté son récit.

- Je suis désolé Miss Granger, mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Depuis que je suis au courant de la situation de Mr Black, j'ai cherché dans les bibliothèques les plus complètes de la région, et je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose. Mais ne perdez pas espoir, je vais continuer mais recherches. En attendant, j'aimerai avoir plus de détails concernant votre situation près du lac. Vous étiez seule ?

- Et bien, oui et non. Je venais de parler au professeur Dum… enfin, je venais de vous parler et c'est quelques minutes après votre départ que j'ai plongé.

- Et de quoi avions-nous parlé ?

La Gryffondor le regarda avec des yeux ronds. En quoi le sujet d'une conversation qu'il aurait dans 50 ans l'intéressait ? M'enfin, c'était Dumbledore, il ne disait jamais rien sans raison.

- Vous me disiez que si Tom Jedusor avez reçu de l'affection étant petit, il ne serait peut-être pas devenu Voldemort.

- Ah, encore Tom, j'aurai du m'en douter. Mr Black m'a fait un petit résumé de la situation de votre époque, et j'avoue que je suis franchement déçu de ce qu'est devenu Tom. Vous dîtes que je venais de vous donner mon point de vue sur lui, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, vous m'avez raconter son passé, et ses années à Poudlard. Et vous m'avez aussi expliqué qu'il n'était pas totalement mauvais, mais qu'il n'avait jamais connu le moindre sentiment hormis la haine, la colère et le mépris ; qu'il était d'un naturel méfiant et qu'il n'accordait sa confiance à personne.

- Et bien je vois que vous avez tout retenu parfaitement. Il est vrai que Tom n'est pas un garçon comme les autres, loin de là. Il n'a pas les occupations qu'aurait un adolescent de son âge.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais, nous sommes en… 1943… et je me demandai si Tom Jedusor était encore…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent sur un garçon devant avoir le même âge qu'elle. Son avant bras gauche était en sang, mais aucune trace de douleur n'était visible sur son beau visage pâle finement dessiné. Hermione le suivi des yeux, le détaillant du regard en même temps. Il était beau, très beau même. Ses cheveux noirs de jais faisait ressortir son teint pâle mais cela n'avait rien de choquant, au contraire, ça ne le rendait que plus séduisant.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Hermione. Elle était jolie avec ses cheveux châtains encore mouillés qui lui retombaient sur les épaules. Ses yeux bleu/gris reflétaient une profonde tristesse et une maturité rare pour une fille de son âge. Se perdant lentement dans son regard, il ne remarqua même pas que Dumbledore lui parlait.

- Mr Jedusor, que vous est-il arrivé ?

L'expression dans les yeux de la jeune brune changea, la tristesse s'envola, remplacée par une haine sans limite et une immense colère, si bien que Jedusor en fut surpris.

- Je me suis fait mordre par un sombral, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

- Vous avez encore étais…

- Hermione calme-toi !

Dumbledore se retourna. Derrière lui, Sirius essayer en vain de contenir Hermione qui semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur.

- Sirius lâche-moi Immédiatement !

- Pas avant que tu te sois calmée !

- LACHE-MOI !! hurla-t-elle.

Déconcerté en l'entendant crier de la sorte, il lâcha quelque peu son bras qu'il tenait fermement. Mais cela suffit à la Gryffondor, récupérant son bras d'un geste vif, elle se précipita sur Jedusor.

_VLAM_

La gifle résonna dans toute la pièce. L'infirmière manqua de s'évanouir, Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains, ne voulant pas voir la suite des évènements, Dumbledore esquissa un mini-sourire devant la tête qu'abordé Jedusor. Portant une main sur sa joue endolorie où une superbe trace de doigt était visible, le Serpentard tourna lentement la tête vers les portes par lesquelles la fille était sortie. Essuyant le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche, il sortit de l'infirmerie, oubliant totalement son bras blessé.

- Mr Jedusor ! Revenait tout de suite, vous êtes blessé ! l'appela vainement l'infirmière.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et continua se progression dans les couloirs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette fille l'avait giflait, mais elle allait le payer. Jamais il n'avait subi pareille humiliation et il n'allait certainement pas laisser cette gamine s'en tirait comme ça.

Sortant du château, il aperçut une silhouette entrer dans la forêt interdire. Qu'elle idiote, la forêt n'était certainement pas le lieu où elle pourrait se réfugier. Il la suivie à distance dans la sinistre forêt. Elle avait l'air de savoir où elle allait.

Hermione, de son côté, continua son chemin jusqu'au lac dans lequel elle avait plongé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle l'avait vu. Elle avait vu l'assassin de ses parents et de ceux de Harry. Elle avait vu Voldemort… Et pire encore, elle l'avait trouvé séduisant, très séduisant. Elle se sentait coupable, honteuse, et énervée à la fois. De rage, elle donna un grand coup de poing dans l'arbre le plus proche. Ses phalanges se brisèrent sous le choc et elle hurla de douleur. La main maintenant en sang, les joues creusées par les larmes, elle se laissa tomber près du lac où elle éclata en sanglots. Se recroquevillant sur le sol, elle laissa libre cour à sa peine. Elle était en pleine seconde guerre mondiale, dans une époque qu'elle ne connaissais pas, sans ses amis, sans ses parents, heureusement que Sirius était là. Environ quinze minutes plus tard, ayant perdu beaucoup de sang à cause de sa main et fatiguée par sa course dans la forêt, elle s'évanouit.

Tom était énervé, il l'avait perdu de vu, et il n'y avait plus aucun bruit aux alentours. Sale peste. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il entendit un hurlement à sa gauche. Le cœur battant, le bras douloureux, il se dirigea vers la provenance du cri, espérant que la fille ne s'était pas fait attaquer par une quelconque créature. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il déboucha sur une clairière avec un petit lac en son centre. Une masse noire se tenait immobile près de l'eau. S'approchant, il distingua la fille, allongée, la main en sang, les yeux rouges, les joues creusées par de longs sillons, elle avait du pleurer. Il fut un peu déstabilisé par cette vision. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de vouloir se venger de la gifle maintenant qu'il la voyait dans cet état. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, il fit apparaître un bandage avec lequel il entoura la main blessé. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, ne voulant pas lui faire plus de mal. Il la plaça comme il put contre son torse et prit la direction du château.

Son bras le brûlait atrocement mais il continua tout de même son chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il déposa la jeune fille sur un lit blanc. Le bandage de fortune qu'il lui avait fait était imbibé de sang. Il s'allongea sur le lit voisin et tourna la tête vers la fille. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie, il pourrait sûrement s'en servir comme petite amie, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu, trouvant toutes les gamines qui l'entouraient trop idiotes. Comme toutes les autres, elle allait tomber sous son charme en moins d'une semaine, même après la baffe qu'elle lui avait mise.

L'infirmière sortit de son bureau quelques minutes plus tard avec Dumbledore et l'homme au cheveux bruns, Mr Black. Ce dernier se précipita au chevet de la fille et posa une main sur son front.

- Tom, que c'est-il passé ? lui demanda Dumbledore alors que l'infirmière se penchait sur Hermione.

- Elle est partie dans la forêt interdite, je l'ai suivie et quand je l'ai trouvée, elle était évanouie près d'un lac.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, assez surpris. Jetant un regard à Hermione, il aperçut le bandage, ce qui l'intrigua encore plus. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Jedusor d'aider quelques.

- Ses phalanges sont brisées, elle a du frapper dans quelque chose de dur, sûrement un arbre, expliqua l'infirmière après avoir retiré le bandage.

Lui relevant la tête, elle lui fit avaler plusieurs potions tant bien que mal puis se tourna vers Tom à qui elle soigna le bras blessé.


	3. Judith

Hermione se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Sirius, qui était toujours à son chevet, lui proposa d'aller faire un tour dans le parc en attendant l'heure du repas, ce qu'elle accepta. Ils parlèrent longuement de tout et de rien, Hermione préférant mettre Jedusor aux oubliettes pour le moment. Puis l'ancien maraudeur expliqua à Hermione qu'elle ferait sa 6ème année ici à cette époque. Elle devrait repassER sous le choixpeau le lendemain, après les 1ère années.  
- Et si les autres me demandent pourquoi je n'arrive qu'en 6ème année, je dis quoi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant sa main qui n'avait plus aucune trace de blessure.  
- On y a pensé aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. Si ils t'interrogent, tu réponds que tu as fait tes 5 premières années à Salem, mais que tes parents ont eu un accident. Comme tu n'avais plus de famille en Amérique, tu es revenue en Angleterre, où ton oncle t'a accueillie.  
- Mon oncle ?  
- Moi.  
- Tu vas être mon oncle adoptif ?  
- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça… Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux comme tonton adoptif ! dit-il avec une sourire.  
- J'avoue que ce rôle me plaît bien, et puis comme ça, tu pourras venir me rendre visite sans que tes camarades de dortoir ne se posent de questions.  
- Te rendre visite ? Tu ne restes pas à Poudlard ? s'enquit-elle aussitôt.  
- Si, Dumbledore m'a proposé de tenir un club de duel après les vacances d'Halloween.  
- C'est vrai ? Je vais t'avoir en cours alors ?  
- Oui, si tu t'inscris sur la liste des participants.  
Quand vint l'heure du dîner, ils partirent pour la Grande Salle. Sirius invita Hermione à manger à la table des professeurs avec lui, ce qu'elle accepta, bien-entendu.  
- Mais qui est donc cette charmante jeune fille ? Sirius, vous la connaissez ? demanda un petit homme qu'Hermione reconnut comme le professeur Slughorn, malgré la différence d'âge.  
- Horace, je vous présente Hermione Granger, ma nièce.  
- Oh, enchanté de faire votre connaissance Miss Granger, j'espère que j'aurai le plaisir de vous avoir en classe, dit-il, ce qui était absurde, puisqu'il était le seul à enseigner les potions au château.  
Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant que les autres professeurs ne fassent eux aussi la connaissance d'Hermione. Après un petit quart d'heure de présentation, elle put enfin parler librement avec Sirius qui lui fit une liste de tout ce qu'il allait leur apprendre durant les cours de duel.  
Environ cinq minutes plus tard, un garçon entra dans la pièce. Hermione laissa tomber ses couverts en reconnaissant Tom Jedusor. L'ancien Maraudeur, averti par le bruit, releva la tête.  
- Hermione, calme toi, je t'en supplie ! l'implora Sirius.  
- Ca va être dur je te préviens.  
- Essaie quand même.  
A côté elle, Slughorn fit signe au futur mage noir de le rejoindre. L'adolescent s'assit à la gauche du maître des potions., soit à deux places d'Hermione qui sentait la colère l'envahir. Catastrophe assurée…  
- Je vais le tuer… murmura-t-elle d'une voix grinçante.  
- Hermione, retiens-toi, je t'en supplie…  
Avec un effort presque surhumain, elle réussit à se contenir, mais pas pour longtemps…  
Après avoir demandé à Jedusor comment il allait, Slughorn trouva bon de faire les présentations.  
- Tom, j'aimerais te présenter Miss Hermione Granger, qui est la nièce de Sirius Black, ton nouveau professeur de duel. Miss Granger, je vous présente Mr Tom Jedusor, le meilleur élève que j'ai jamais eu.  
C'en était trop pour Hermione. La colère l'emporta et elle se leva vivement. Croyant qu'elle allait remettre une gifle à Jedusor, Sirius la retint par la main. Mais elle se contenta de fusiller du regard le jeune homme – préférant éviter de se faire remarquer en public – avant de sortir de la salle sous le regard surpris de Slughorn.  
- Dîtes-moi Sirius, ça lui prend souvent à votre nièce de quitter la salle sans avoir fini de manger ?  
- Oh oui, assez, surtout quand elle est pressée ou énervée, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, comme si c'était parfaitement normal.  
- Ah je vois, et là, d'après vous, elle était pressée ou énervée ?  
- Et bien, à vrai dire, je ne trouve pas le mot correct pour qualifier son état. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller la rejoindre. Bon appétit à vous mon cher Horace.  
Tom le regarda partir, perdu dans ses pensées, cette fille était bizarre, on aurait dit qu'elle le détestait alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas…

Sirius retrouva Hermione près du lac, les pieds dans l'eau. En silence, il s'assit à ses côtés et laissa son regard divaguer sur l'étendue des eaux.  
- Je suis désolée Sirius.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione, c'est normal que tu réagisses ainsi en le voyant. Mais essaie de faire un effort pour te contenir quand il est dans la même pièce que toi, ça serait dommage que tu loupes tous les repas à cause de lui.  
- Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien.  
- Je sais bien. Allez viens, on va à Pré-Au-Lard.  
- Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna la jeune fille.  
- T'acheter tes fournitures et des vêtements quelle question !  
- Mais… Je n'ai pas d'argent.  
- Dumbledore m'a ouvert un coffre à Gringotts lors de mon arrivée, il y en a bien assez pour nous deux.  
- Mais il est plus de 20h, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard ?  
- Euh… Si peut-être. Bon tant pis, on ira demain, en attendant, je ferais bien un détour dans les cuisines pour manger quelque chose, tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion au repas.  
Elle baissa la tête, honteuse.  
- Hermione, je plaisante !

Le soir, elle dormit avec Sirius, à défaut de pouvoir dormir dans son dortoir. Sirius avait voulu lui laisser le lit et prendre le canapé, mais elle avait protesté en disant qu'il était dans ses appartements, et que ça ne la dérangeait nullement.  
Le lendemain, il l'accompagna comme convenu à Pré-Au-Lard pour y faire des achats. A midi, ils mangèrent aux Trois Balais, voulant éviter qu'un repas comme la veille ne se reproduise. Hermione stressait de plus en plus à l'idée de repasser sous le choixpeau le soir même, et si elle n'était pas envoyée à Gryffondor ?  
- Dis-moi Sirius, tu n'as pas de la famille à Poudlard à cette époque ?  
- Oh sûrement, tu sais, la famille Black est une très grande famille, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai pu garder le nom Black en passant. Attends que je réfléchisse… Oui… Il doit y avoir mon oncle, Marius Black. Il a été déshérité pour m'avoir défendu quand je me suis enfui de chez moi… Et puis, il doit y avoir mon père et ma mère, Orion et Walburga Black.  
- Ils étaient de la même famille ? s'étonna Hermione.  
- Oui, c'était assez courant de se marier entre cousins/cousines dans la famille à une certaine époque. Heureusement que ça ne se fait plus, j'aurais du épouser Bellatrix ou Narcissa !  
- Narcissa ? Narcissa Malfoy ? La mère de Drago Malfoy ?  
- Oui, c'est ça.  
- Malfoy est de ta famille ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux ronds.  
- Oui, mais je ne le connais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu pour tout te dire…  
- Il faut mieux ne pas le connaître, crois-moi ! Sinon, tu ne sais pas si Harry, Ron, ou même le professeur Lupin ont de la famille à Poudlard à cette époque ?  
- Euh… Oui, sûrement… Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je crois que le père de James était à Poudlard à cette époque, tout comme celui de Rémus, mais après, en quelle année, je ne saurais te dire.  
- Ok, c'est pas grave. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
- Et bien, je te proposerais bien quelques passes de souaffle, mais sachant que tu détestes le Quidditch…  
- Hors de question que je monte sur un balai !  
- Miss Hermione Granger aurait-elle peur du vide ?  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !  
- Non, mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu !  
- Pfff…. Tu es exaspérant !  
Finalement, ils allèrent marcher un peu dans le village, profitant du soleil de l'après-midi. Ils y croisèrent Têtenjoy, la professeur de DCFM, qui engagea la conversation avec Sirius. Hermione, que les intempéries n'intéressaient nullement, alla flâner du côté de la librairie. Alors qu'elle feuilletait un livre, on la bouscula.  
- Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vue, s'excusa une fille aux cheveux noirs d'environ 16 ans.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde.  
- Je m'appelle Judith, et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda la jeune fille sur un ton amical.  
- Hermione.  
- Enchantée de te rencontrer Hermione, et encore désolée de t'être rentrée dedans, j'étais pressée, je dois être à Poudlard dans quelques heures pour assister à la répartition.  
- Tu es à Poudlard ?  
- Oui, je vais entrer en 6ème année.  
- Moi aussi, je viens d'arriver de Salem et je dois être répartie après les 1ère années.  
- On peut rentrer ensemble si tu veux, on fera connaissance pendant le chemin.  
- Et bien, à vrai dire, je suis avec mon oncle, mais si ça ne te dérange pas, tu peux venir avec nous, il est très sympa.  
Contente d'avoir rencontré une fille de son année, Hermione alla rejoindre Sirius avec Judith. Ce dernier, Têtenjoy étant parti, cherchait visiblement après la Gryffondor.  
- Hermione, tu ne pourrais pas prévenir quand tu t'en vas ?!  
- Tu m'excuseras mais je ne voulais pas interrompre votre passionnante conversation sur les intempéries, ironisa-t-elle, abordant tout de même un mini-sourire. Sirius, je te présente Judith, elle entre en 6ème année à Poudlard.  
- Bonjour Judith.  
- Bonjour Mr.  
- Appelle-moi Sirius, je n'aime pas trop les Mr, je me sens plus vieux après.  
- Sirius, est-ce qu'elle peut revenir avec nous ?  
- Bien-sûr, si vous évitez de parler d'intempéries, dit-il, faisant sourire les deux jeunes filles.

- Bien, mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer, annonça le professeur Dumbledore aux premières années, qui terrorisées, regardaient les fantômes se chamailler, toujours à propos de Peeves.  
Hermione était adossée quelques mètres plus loin, et attendait qu'on l'appelle pour passer sous le choixpeau. Judith l'avait laissée quelques minutes plus tôt pour rejoindre sa table.  
La Gryffondor était de mauvaise humeur, premièrement parce que Dippet était en train de faire un petit discours pour annoncer les causes de son arrivée, alors qu'elle voulait faire une entrée discrète ; deuxièmement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas repasser sous le choixpeau ; troisièmement parce que c'était sa 1ère rentrée sans Ron et Harry, et quatrièmement parce que Jedusor était présent dans la salle. Donc, elle avait de très bonnes raisons d'être en colère !  
Comme Dippet lui faisait signe d'entrée, elle passa les portes et s'avança vers Dumbledore qui l'attendait près du tabouret. Plusieurs garçons ne se génèrent pas pour la déshabiller du regard, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver encore plus. Elle leur lança un regard à en faire trembler plus d'un et rejoignit Dumbledore qui lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête.  
- Et bien Miss, on est de mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois ! lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.  
- Oui et tu ferais bien de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas que ma mauvaise humeur se retourne contre toi !  
- Oh mais c'est qu'elle me menace la jeune Gryffondor ! Tu étais bien à Gryffondor avant n'est-ce pas ?  
- Comment tu sais ça ?  
- Chacun ses sources. Donc, voyons… Tu es très intelligente et courageuse, et ces 2 qualités font de toi une sorcière redoutable… Mais tu as aussi une grande envie de faire tes preuves…  
- Tais-toi et dépêche-toi !  
- Très bien, très bien. Donc récapitulons, intelligente, Serdaigle. Courageuse, Gryffondor. Ambitieuse et maligne, Serpentard… Oui, tu t'en sortirais très bien dans cette maison…  
- Ecoute moi bien vieux chapeau rapiécé, il est hors de question que tu m'envoie dans la maison de Voldemort et de tous ses chiens ! C'est clair ? s'énerva-t-elle.  
- Je sais bien que tu détestes cette maison jeune fille, mais c'est là que je te vois le mieux, désolé ma grande…  
- SERPENTARD ! s'écria-t-il.


	4. Au Rrevoir Gryffondor, Bonjour Serpentar

- SERPENTARD ! s'écria-t-il.

Hermione fulminait, elle allait découper ce sal chapeau et en faire des chiffons ! Jetant un regard désespéré à Sirius qui était sur le point de s'évanouir de surprise, elle descendit de l'estrade et rejoignit la table des verts et argents, un air dégoûté sur le visage. Alors qu'elle allait en bout de table pour éviter de leur parler, elle vit Judith lui faire des signes du milieu de la table. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, Judith était à Serpentard ! Ca alors, elle avait pensé à toutes les maisons sauf celle-là. Légèrement rassurée que la jeune fille soit dans la même maison qu'elle, elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Coucou, tu vas bien ? lui demanda Judith.

- Moui, j'ai connu mieux.

- Allez, tu vas pas bouder dès le premier jour ! Après manger je te présenterai mon cousin éloigné, pour l'instant il est avec ses copains, et je ne les aime pas beaucoup, en attendant, laisse moi de présenter Nicolas Drapier et Marius Black, mes deux meilleurs amis.

- Salut, lança un garçon aux cheveux bruns ressemblant à Sirius.

- Bonjour Hermione. Alors, comment trouves-tu Poudlard ? lui demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés.

- C'est magnifique, répondit-elle, se rappelant de ce qu'elle en avait pensé en arrivant en 1ère année.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu, on pourra te faire visiter mercredi après les cours si tu veux, on finit à 15h, renchérit Marius.

- Merci mais Dumbledore m'a déjà fais visiter une bonne partie, la bibliothèque, l'infirmerie, les salles de cours. Par contre, je ne connais pas du tout les cachots.

- On te fera faire le tour demain, ce n'est pas très long.

Finalement, ils étaient plutôt sympas pour des Serpentard. D'un autre côté, c'était l'oncle de Sirius et même s'il ne partageait pas les mêmes idées sur les liens du sang, ils étaient de la même famille. Ils parlèrent un petit moment à quatre. Elle appris ainsi que Nicolas était d'origine française et qu'il avait une petite sœur nommée Wendy en 2ème année et que Marius avait une sœur en 7ème année, Walburga, la mère de Sirius, et un cousin en 3ème année, Orion, le père de Sirius. La famille Black était vraiment une grande famille.

Une fois le repas terminé, Hermione se laissa guidé par les 3 Serpentards dans les cachots. Judith s'arrêta devant un mur et donna le mot de passe. Aussitôt, une porte apparue dans le mur et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle.

Hermione fit la grimace en découvrant le lieu qui était maintenant sa salle commune. La salle commune des Serpentard n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Gryffondor. C'était une longue pièce souterraine, avec des murs et un plafond de pierre brute, des lampes rondes et verdâtres étaient accrochés à des chaînes, des figures compliqués étaient gravées au dessus de la cheminée. Des fauteuils et des canapés verts étaient disposés de part et d'autre de l'âtre.

- Le dortoir des filles est au fond à gauche et celui des garçons, au fond à droite. Tes affaires y sont déjà, tu n'as plus qu'à t'installer. On reçoit nos emplois du temps demain matin au petit déjeuné. C'est Slughorn le directeur de maison. Le mots de passe change toutes les semaine le dimanche à minuit, la liste avec tous ceux du mois sont affichés sur la porte du dortoir. Je crois que je t'ai tout dis… Ah non, j'oubliai, le petit déjeuner est servi à 8h, le déjeune à midi, et le souper à 20h. Et si tu veux faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, les sélections se font la 2ème semaine, lui expliqua Judith.

Elles montèrent dans leur dortoir où il y avait 4 lits, ce qui étonna un peu Hermione.

- On est 4 ?

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire qu'on était 4 filles en 6ème année. Il y a moi, toi, et 2 autres, mais je ne leur parle pas beaucoup à vrai dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, on est assez différente, par exemple, au niveau des centre d'intérêt, elles, elles parlent beaucoup de maquillage, de vêtements, de garçons et tout, et ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Et puis, comme je suis principalement avec Marius et Nico, elles n'arrêtent pas de me dire que j'aime l'un deux, voir les deux, c'est exaspérant à la fin. Enfin, tu vois, c'est franchement énervant.

- Oui, je vois très bien !

- Donc voilà quoi, je ne leur parle pas beaucoup, mais bon, je ne les déteste pas non plus, c'est moitié-moitié. Viens, je vais te présenter mon cousin.

- Il est en quelle année ?

- Sixième aussi.

Ils montèrent dans les dortoirs des garçons, Judith monta au 2ème palier et ouvrit la porte de droite sur laquelle « 6ème années » était écrit en lettres d'or. Le dortoir était composé de 5 lits aux couleurs de Serpentard. Marius et Nicolas les invitèrent à venir s'asseoir avec eux en attendant que le cousin de Judith sorte de la douche.

- Vous allez passer les sélections pour le Quidditch ? leur demanda Judith.

- Oui, je vais demander le poste de poursuiveur, j'espère que je l'aurai encore, fit Marius.

- Et toi Nicolas ? Tu les passes ?

- Oui, je vais essayer de garder mon poste d'attrapeur, mais cette année, il y a de la concurrence.

- Qui ça ?

- Malfoy, répondit le français d'un air sombre.

- Si tu joues mieux que lui, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes… lui dit Hermione.

- Je sais bien mais son père lui a acheté un nouveau balai, il a toutes les chances de son côté.

Décidément, c'était une tradition chez les Malfoy d'avoir toujours le dernier balai sorti. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Hermione crut défaillir en voyant qui en sortait. C'était donc lui le cousin éloigné de Judith ! C'était impossible, autant Judith était à première vu très sympa, autant il était cruel. Jedusor venait de sortir de la pièce, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon de pyjama noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est le dortoir des garçons, lança-t-il d'une voix froide, apparemment, il ne s'était pas remis de la gifle.

- Tom, tu es toujours obligé de te montré si froid avec tout le monde ? s'exaspéra Judith.

Jedusor regarda tour à tour sa cousine éloignée et la nouvelle Serpentarde. Judith n'avait quand même pas sympathiser avec cette furie ? Si ?

- Tom, je te présente Hermione Granger, ma nouvelle amie.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es lié d'amitié avec elle ? demanda-t-il d'une vois sifflante.

- Toujours aussi aimable !

- Mais tu ne l'as connais même pas ! s'exclama-t-il, oubliant qu'Hermione était dans le dortoir.

- Si, on s'est rencontré cet après-midi à Pré-Au-Lard et on a fait connaissance en revenant au château ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as à la joue ! Tu as un léger bleu.

Il jeta un regard perçant à la nouvelle qui soutint son regard, les yeux empli de haine, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Sale peste, elle n'avait même pas honte.

- Tu t'es fait gifler ? se moqua gentiment Marius.

- La ferme.

- Non ? C'est vrai ? Tu t'es pris une gifle ? Ca alors, je n'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse de gifler ! s'exclama Black en riant. C'était une fille ou un garçon ?

- Une furie.

Rouge de colère, Hermione fit tout son possible pour éviter de lui en remettre une, mais lança tout de même d'une voix qu'elle voulait neutre.

- Si elle t'a giflé, c'est que tu le méritait.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle et ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes. Finalement, ce fut lui qui baissa les yeux, déconcerté par la lueur de haine qui brillait dans ceux de la fille.

- Bon, on vous laisse, on va se coucher, fit Judith en embrassant les trois garçons.

Hermione assista à sa première semaine de cours avec une immense nostalgie. Harry et Ron lui manquaient cruellement, si bien qu'elle ne participa pas beaucoup et ne pris aucune note, même s'ils faisaient des révisions durant le premier mois. Dans tous les cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec une autre maison, les professeurs les avez placé, au plus grand damne de tous, sauf d'Hermione, qui voulait se faire des amis dans les autres maisons. En métamorphose, elle se retrouva avec John Lupin, le père de Rémus. Malheureusement, le Gryffondor ne lui adressait jamais la parole, prétextant qu'elle était à Serpentard. De même qu'Amos Diggory ne voulut pas lui parler en botanique pour la même raison. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi Malfoy et ses chiens étaient heureux d'être à Serpentard alors que personne ne leur parlait.

C'est donc la mine défaite qu'elle rejoignit Judith le mercredi après-midi au stade de Quidditch afin de regarder les nominations pour les équipes de Quidditch du collège.

- T'en fais une tête ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda la jeune fille.

- Un coup de blues, rien de grave.

- Les épreuves pour les batteurs vont bientôt commencer, Avery se présente.

William Avery était un garçon de Serpentard de 6ème année. Il traînait souvent avec Jedusor et Hermione savait qu'il serait l'un des premiers mangemorts. Judith ne l'aimait pas beaucoup…

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas être pris, il est complètement débile ce mec, il suit Tom comme son ombre, tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est agaçant !

Une vingtaine de joueurs, toutes maisons confondues, entrèrent sur le terrains en tenue de Quidditch. Le professeur de Quidditch, Mr Vifargent, leur fit passer plusieurs épreuves éliminatoires. Au bout d'une petite heure, Orion Black et Silver Nott furent choisis comme batteurs pour Serpentard.

Une cinquantaine d'autres élèves entrèrent quand Mr Lipson appela les poursuiveurs. Marius et Jedusor en faisait parti et tout deux furent pris avec une fille de 5ème année dont Hermione ne connaissait pas le nom.

Vinrent ensuite les postulants pour le poste d'attrapeur, beaucoup moins nombreux, ils étaient à peine dix. Regardant du côté de Nicolas, Hermione aperçut une tête aux cheveux noirs de jais mal coiffé. Le cœur battant, elle se tourna vers Judith.

- Tu sais qui c'est le garçon aux cheveux noirs à côté de Nico ? demanda-t-elle à la Serpentard.

- Lequel ? Celui avec des lunettes là-bas ?

- Oui.

- Ah lui, c'est Camille Potter, un Gryffondor de 7ème année.

- Il joue bien ?

- Pour sûr qu'il joue bien, il est très fort ! s'exclama Marius qui revenait des vestiaires avec Jedusor.

- Alors, content d'être nominés ? lança Judith en souriant.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! J'espère que Nico réussira.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le français qui se débrouillait vraiment bien, même si Hermione observait Camille Potter du coin de l'œil.

- Pourquoi tu regarde Potter ? lui demanda Jedusor, se prenant un regard noir par la même occasion.

- Je veux voir comment il joue, j'ai le droit non ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid.

- Regarde plutôt ce que font Drapier et Malfoy, eux ont le sang pur et ne fréquente pas des sang-de-b…

- TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR ! hurla Judith, faisant grimacer son cousin, je t'ai déjà dis que toutes ces histoires étaient DEBILES !!

- …

Il ne répondit pas, quand sa cousine était dans cet état, mieux valait la laisser de calmer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'entraîneur siffla et tous les élèves se posèrent sur le sol, balai à la main.

- Très bien, nous disons donc Olivier Lisimore pour Serdaigle, Suzanne Reyna pour Poufsouffle, Camille Potter pour Gryffondor et Nicolas Drapier pour Serpentard.

Hermione, Marius et Judith applaudirent, comme tous ceux qui étaient venus assister aux nominations et descendirent attendre Nicolas près du vestiaire. Malfoy sortit le premier, renfermé, le teint livide et rentra aussitôt au château. Le jeune français sortit quelques minutes plus tard, rayonnant, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

- J'ai réussi ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai battu Malfoy, je suis attrapeur ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

- Il nous dit ça tous les ans depuis 4 ans ! souffla Marius à Hermione tandis que l'attrapeur faisait voltiger Judith dans les bras.

Nicolas leur parla des sélections jusqu'à la salle commune, où fatigué de parler, il se laissa choir dans un fauteuil.

- Qui est gardien ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Le chez de l'équipe, Nathan Haster, c'est un 7ème année.

Une heure après, tous ceux qui avaient passé les sélections étaient couchés et dormaient profondément. Judith et Hermione allèrent à la Grande Salle à deux et montèrent dans leur dortoir vers 22h.


	5. Projets de Vacances

Octobre arriva, répandant un air froid dans les cachots, obligeant les élèves à revêtir leur cape plus souvent. Hermione revenait de la Grande Salle avec Judith et son cousin – à son plus grand malheur – quand ils aperçurent un groupe d'élèves près du panneau d'affichage. Intriguées, les 2 filles s'approchèrent, Jedusor ne voulant pas que sa petite personne se fasse bousculer.

- Un club de duel ! C'est génial ! s'exclama Judith en lisant l'affiche. Tu vas t'inscrire Mione ?

- Evidemment !

- Viens, on va le dire aux autres.

Elle attrapa la main d'Hermione et elles sortirent de la foule, retrouvant Jedusor.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu es préfet il me semble, c'est à toi d'aller voir pour pouvoir le dire aux autres après, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

Il la fusilla du regard mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux, une fois de plus. Quelle peste, jamais une fille ne lui avait tant tenu tête jusqu'à présent. Lui qui croyait qu'elle allait tomber sous ses charmes en moins d'une semaine, il s'était bien trompé. A chaque fois qu'il croisé son regard, une lueur de haine s'allumait dans ses beaux yeux gris/bleu. Quand elle lui parlait, c'était toujours d'un ton sec, froid, ou neutre, jamais elle ne lui avait fait le moindre compliment ou la moindre remarque positive. Ca l'énervait, lui qui aimait bien qu'on le félicite et que tout le monde soit à ses pieds ! Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Judith avait sympathiser avec elle. En plus, il ne pouvait jamais la critiquer ; il y a quelques jours, il avait dit à Malfoy qu'il était sûr qu'elle était de parents moldus, que c'était une sang-de-bourbe, Judith avait entendu et même s'il avait réussi à éviter la gifle, il n'avait pu se soustraire à la colère de sa cousine éloignée.

Il se retint de lui lancer une réplique cinglante en voyant les yeux de sa cousine et alla voir l'affiche d'un pas rageur.

- Un club de duel ? répéta Marius d'un ton rêveur. C'est super, ça commence quand ?

- Aucune idée, pour l'instant c'est les inscriptions.

- Je demanderai à mon oncle si tu veux, lança Hermione.

- C'est ton oncle qui assurera les cours ? s'étonna Nicolas.

- Oui.

- Tu pourrais lui demander quand ça commencera, si on sera séparer par année, et où ça se passera s'il te plait ?

- Bien-sûr, j'irai le voir demain soir, on finit à 16h.

- Oh fait, vous restez pour les vacances ? demanda Nicolas.

- Oui, mes parents me laissent toujours le choix : soit je reste en Octobre et je rentre pour Noël, ou bien l'inverse, répondit Marius.

- Et toi Ju' ?

- Non, je rentre chez moi.

- Vous ne savez pas si Avery et Malfoy restent ? demanda Hermione aux garçons.

- Ils partent, Malfoy a invité Avery chez lui.

- Bon débarras ! s'exclama Nicolas. Depuis que je suis nominé au poste d'attrapeur, Malfoy n'arrête pas de me mener la vie dure, ça m'agace.

- Laisse-le, il ne vaut mieux pas répondre à ses provocations, il n'attend que ça, lui conseilla Hermione, connaissant bien les Malfoy.

- Je sais bien mais c'est insupportable !

- Oh fait Nico, tu ne nous as pas dit si tu restais ou pas pour les vacances, coupa Judith.

- Oui je reste, Wendy veut passer les vacances au château.

- Il n'y a que moi qui part si je comprend bien ! dit Judith.

- Hermione, tu restes ou pas ? interrogea Marius.

- Ben oui, je suis bien obligé, où veux-tu que j'aille ?

- Tu pourrais venir chez moi, je suis sûr que ma mère acceptera, lui proposa Judith.

- Ne te vexe pas, mais je ne voudrai pas déranger…

- Mais non, tu ne dérangera pas du tout, mes parents adorent faire de nouvelles connaissances, et ma mère sera contente d'apprendre que je me suis fais une nouvelle amie ! Allez, s'il te plait…

- Ok, je demanderai à mon oncle demain si je peux y aller.

- Tu n'oublieras pas les questions sur le club de duel hein ? lui rappela Marius.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le lendemain, après avoir fais ses devoirs, Hermione pris la direction des appartements des professeurs.

- _Maraudeurs_.

Le portrait s'effaça et Hermione entra chez Sirius.

- Salut Mione, tu vas bien ? lui demanda l'ancien prisonnier.

- Lut' Sirius, oui ça va et toi ?

- Un peu stressé, j'ai beaucoup à faire avec le club de duel.

- A ce propos, j'ai quelques questions à te poser à ce sujet.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Déjà, quand est-ce que ça commence ?

- La semaine avant les vacances, pas la semaine prochaine, celle d'après.

- Ok, alors attend parce que normalement j'en ai trois… Ah oui, est-ce qu'on sera séparé par année ?

- Bien-sûr, je ne vais pas mettre des 4ème années avec des 7ème ! Mais il se peut que des 6ème années fassent quelques duels avec des 7ème année, mais après les vacances.

- Oui c'est sûr. Et, où est-ce que ça va se passer ?

- Dans la grande salle, vous aurez 4 heures par semaine, séparées en 2 cours. Les tables seront remplacées par des estrades.

- Ok, merci.

- De rien.

- Euh… Sirius ?

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Et bien, en fait… euh…

- Tu as fais une bêtise ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Non non, mais Judith m'a invité à passer les vacances chez elle et à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. D'un côté, j'aimerai bien y aller, mais de l'autre, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser tout seul ici alors que tu as déjà passé 2 mois seul pendant les vacances, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- C'est ça qui te tracasse ?

- Ben oui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, changes-toi donc les idées. Je suis sûr que ça te ferai du bien de quitter un peu Poudlard.

- Mais, et toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et puis, je ne serai pas seul, il y a Dumbledore et les autres professeurs.

Mais Hermione n'était pas convaincu. Elle ne voulait absolument pas s'amuser chez Judith en laissant l'ancien maraudeur seul au château, avec personne de son époque.

- Sinon, je pars chez Judith la première semaine, et je reviens la 2ème, comme ça, je ne dis pas non à Judith et je ne te laisse pas tout seul. C'est une bonne idée non ?

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas te faire changer d'avis si je comprend bien ?

- Exactement.

- Bon et bien, fais comme ça, si ça te convient, mais je maintient que tu devrais y rester quinze jours ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Mais non, c'est très bien comme ça. Bon, désolé mais Marius attend absolument les réponses sur le duel, il m'a cassé les pieds toute la journée avec ça !

- C'est un Black ! Oh fait, les directeurs de maisons passent ce soir pour savoir qui s'inscrit, tu peux lui dire aussi.

- D'accord, merci. A tout à l'heure.

- Salut.

Elle rentra dans sa salle commune. Ses amis ne s'y trouvant pas, elle monta dans le dortoir des garçons. Manque de chance, il n'y avait que Jedusor et Malfoy. Les 2 garçons relevèrent la tête en l'entendant entrer.

- Euh… Est-ce que vous savez où son Marius et Nicolas ? demanda-t-elle, résigné à devoir leur parler aimablement.

Malfoy haussa les épaules, en quoi ça le regardait de savoir où était Black et Drapier ? Surtout que ce dernier lui avait volé la place d'attrapeur.

- Ils sont à la bibliothèque, lança Jedusor en replongeant dans son livre.

Elle referma aussitôt la porte, ne voulant pas remercier celui qui tuerait ses parents dans 50 ans. Elle sortit des cachots et partit pour la bibliothèque. Apparemment, les 2 garçons n'y étaient pas allés d'eux même car ils tiraient chacun une tête de 6 pieds de long.

- Et ben dis donc, quelle ambiance ! chuchota Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Judith, qui avait l'air furieuse.

- Ah Hermione, tu tombes à pic, figures-toi que ces deux jeunes homme ici présents refusent de faire leurs devoirs, préférant bouder ! s'indigna la Serpentard.

- Laisse les bouder, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il n'y a rien à tirer d'un garçon qui n'a pas envie de travailler, j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine, dit-elle en se rappelant de Ron et de Harry.

- Tiens tu vois elle, au moins, elle nous comprend !

- Ferme-là Marius !

- Bon, quand vous aurez finit de vous disputer, vous me laisserez peut-être vous donnez les réponses pour le club de duel.

Aussitôt, Marius et Judith se calmèrent et se tournèrent vers elle.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ton oncle ? demanda le jeune Black, avide de savoir.

- Les directeurs de maisons passent ce soir pour les inscriptions. Ca commencera la semaine juste avant les vacances, dans la grande salle, et on sera séparé par année.

- Génial, merci Mione.

- On aura combien d'heure par semaine ? demanda Nicolas.

- 4, réparties en 2 fois.

- Ok, merci.

- Et est-ce que tu as demandé pour les vacances ?

- Oui, je suis désolé Judith mais je ne peux pas laisser mon oncle seul au château, donc…

Elle s'arrêta, visiblement, Judith avez déjà anticipé la suite car elle lui faisait une petite moue de chien battue.

- Ne me fais pas ces yeux là, je n'ai pas fini ! Donc je peux aller chez toi la 1ère semaine, mais je rentrerai pour la 2ème.

- Oufff… soupira la jeune fille. J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas venir du tout. Bon, je vais écrire un courrier à mes parents pour les prévenir, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Ouais.

Au plus grand plaisir des garçons, Judith oublia complètement l'idée de faire ses devoirs et sortit avec Hermione. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires le plus vite possible et se précipitèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch en bénissant Hermione.


	6. Le Club de Duel

La semaine suivante passa lentement aux yeux de tous les élèves, certains attendaient avec impatience que le club de duel ouvre, et d'autres comptaient les jours qui les séparaient des vacances. Le vendredi soir, un parchemin accroché dans le hall indiqué les heures pour la première séance de duel. Les 6ème années étaient avec les 7ème années mais il était clairement indiqué qu'ils ne combattraient pas ensemble pour le moment. Le mardi soir, les Serpentards de 6ème et de 7ème année se rendirent donc dans la grande salle ou une douzaine d'estrades remplaçaient les 4 tables des maisons et celle des professeurs.

- Très bien, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, je suis le professeur Black et c'est moi qui assurerait le club de duel, comme je ne connais ni vos noms, ni vos prénoms, je vais commencer par faire l'appel. Je commence par les 6ème années.

- Allans Rémy.

- Présent.

- Avery William

- Ici.

- Black Marius.

- Présent.

- Drapier Nicolas.

- Oui.

- …

Dix minutes plus tard, ayant appelé la quarantaine d'élèves présents, Sirius leur expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'eux pour les semaines à venir.

- … Durant les quatre heures de cette semaine, je vais vous faire faire ce que j'appelle une montante-descendante. Le principe est simple, je vais vous répartir par groupe de trois par estrade, il y aura donc trois duels à chaque fois. Celui qui gagne ses 2 duels passe à l'estrade supérieur, celui qui perd ses 2 duels descend à l'estrade inférieure, et celui qui un gagne un sur deux reste à la même estrade. Des questions ?

- …

- Bien, nous allons quand même faire un exemple, mais il n'y aura pas de duel. Tiens, Camille et Hermione, venez-là.

- Monsieur, je croyais que les 7ème année ne combattait pas contre des 6ème années, remarqua un élève de Serdaigle.

- C'est juste pour l'exemple. Alors, nous sommes ici à l'estrade 8. Evidemment, je gagne mes deux duels, car, comme vous le savez sûrement, je suis imbattable ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant s'esclaffer plusieurs élèves. Je vais donc à l'estrade supérieure, la 7. Admettons maintenant qu'Hermione se fasse battre par Camille, elle va à l'estrade inférieure, la 9, Camille reste à la 8. Tout le monde à compris ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Il y a treize estrades, et vous êtes 42, les huit premières estrades pour les septièmes années, et les autres pour les 6ème. Pour les groupes, mettez vous avec qui vous voulez pour les premiers duels, après, ça sera en fonction de votre niveau.

Dans un joyeux brouhaha, les élèves se répartirent sur les différentes estrades. Hermione et Judith se mirent avec une Serdaigle nommé Lyra à l'estrade 13, la cinquième pour les 6ème années.

- Le duel se finit quand l'un des adversaires est désarmé. Bien-sûr, les sorts impardonnables sont interdits, tous comme les sorts dangereux et les sorts de magie noir, finit Sirius en regardant Jedusor. Ah oui, j'allais oublier, je n'aime pas beaucoup les duels classiques où l'on entend juste les deux adversaires lancer leur sorts, aussi, vous combattrez en musique. Musique que je choisirai, évidemment, puisque vos goûts laissent à désirer… se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va nous mettre un truc de l'âge préhistorique ! s'exclama un Poufsouffle de 7ème année.

- Bien, que les deux premiers duellistes se mettent en place, vous ne commencez qu'à trois… Un…Deux…Trois !

Différents sorts fusèrent de part et d'autre de la pièce, tandis que Sirius mettait la musique. C'était une idée d'Hermione qui lui avait dit qu'elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec de la musique, mais de la musique moderne, de son époque. Il en avait parlé à Dumbledore, qui lui avait dit qu'il pouvait toujours essayé d'obtenir diverses chansons en associant les souvenirs de l'ex-Gryffondor à la Salle sur Demande. Et ça avait marché, avec les souvenirs d'Hermione, les Cds étaient apparus, pour la plus grande joie de la jeune fille. Tous les élèves – sauf Hermione – furent surpris en entendant les premières paroles de « Victoire » de Shy'm.

A la fin des deux heures, Hermione et Marius, qui étaient maintenant à l'estrade 2, se mirent face à face en souriant. Malheureusement pour eux, la sonnerie retentie à ce moment là et ils durent descendre de l'estrade, dépités. Tous les élèves sortirent, un sourire au lèvres : Les cours de duels s'annonçaient palpitant, surtout en musique, et en plus, le professeur était vraiment sympa, trouvant toujours une réplique pour redonner le sourire au duelliste perdant.

- M'énerve cette sonnerie, toujours quand il faut pas ! bougonna Marius sur le chemin de la Grande Salle.

- Tu ne disais pas ça le jour où ça t'a permis d'échapper au contrôle oral de Slughorn ! se moqua Nicolas.

Pour toute réponse, il reçu un grognement de la part du jeune Black.

Le vendredi soir, à 18h, ils reprirent la direction de la grande salle où Marius pu enfin se mettre face à Hermione sans que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

- Tu vas mordre la poussière ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Pas si sûr…

- Un…Deux…Trois… compta Sirius en lançant _Breaking the Habit_, de Linkin Park.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! lança Marius.

- _Protego_ ! _Stupéfix_ !

- _Rictusempra _!

- _Levicorpus _! s'écria Hermione.

Marius ne put éviter et se retrouva suspendu dans les airs par la cheville.

- Oh non Hermione, je déteste avoir la tête en bas ! se lamenta-t-il.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? demanda-t-elle en ramassant la baguette du garçon.

- Tu es plus forte que moi, c'est moi qui est mordu la poussière, maintenant je t'en supplie, redescends-moi !

- Je n'en demandé pas tant, un s'il te plait m'aurait suffi. _Liberacorpus_ !

Sa cheville libérée, Marius tomba au sol, heureusement pour lui, il n'était qu'à vingt centimètres et il put se protéger la tête avec ses bras. Fatigué, il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise pendant qu'Hermione faisait son deuxième duel contre un Poufsouffle. Elle gagna facilement et laissa le champ libre au deux garçons pour aller chercher une boisson dans le fond de la salle. Nicolas, qui se désaltérait lui aussi, lui servit un verre de jus de citrouille frais.

- Je vous ai vu combattre toi et Marius tout à l'heure, tu es très forte Hermione, mardi il m'a écrasé !

- Merci… Alors, tu es à l'estrade combien ? demanda-t-elle après une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille.

- 3, mais j'ai perdu contre une Gryffondor.

- Dommage…

- C'est pas grave, si je gagne contre la fille de Serdaigle je reste à 3, c'est déjà pas mal !

- Sûr, désolé de te faire faut bond, mais les garçons ont finis, à tout à l'heure.

Elle emmena avec elle deux verres de jus de citrouille qu'elle donna aux deux garçons. Même si elle était à Serpentard, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle allait mépriser les autres maisons. Bien qu'il fut étonné de son geste, le Poufsouffle vida quand même le verre, la soif lui tiraillant la gorge. Marius avait gagné et resté donc à l'estrade 2. Hermione, quand à elle, passa à la 1 où un Serdaigle et une Gryffondor étaient encore occupés à se battre. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et observa « le jeu » de ses futurs adversaires. Deux minutes plus tard, la Gryffondor désarma son rival et le duel prit fin. Sirius appela tout le monde, marqua tous les prénoms sur un parchemin dans les estrades correspondant et les renvoya à l'œuvre.

A 19h45, ils arrêtèrent tous les combats et rangèrent la grande salle qui devait être libre à 20h pour le repas.

- Très bien, je tiens à tous vous féliciter pour les efforts que vous avez fourni cette semaine. A la rentrée, nous stopperons cet exercice afin que je puisse vous apprendre de nouveau sorts d'attaque et de défense.

Ils eurent juste le temps de prendre un dernier rafraîchissement avant que la sonnerie ne retentissent.

- ON EST EN VACANCES !! s'écrièrent de nombreux élèves.

- Au revoir professeur Black.

- Au revoir.

- Bonnes vacances.

- Merci vous aussi.

- Joyeux Halloween.

Hermione, Judith, Marius, Nicolas et Tom redescendirent dans les cachots où le froid les prit d'assaut, les obligeant à forcer le pas tout en resserrant leur cape autour d'eux. Après avoir pris chacun une bonne douche bien chaude, ils partirent manger, parlant de leur projets de vacances.

- Oh fait Judith, je ne t'ai pas demandé, tu as des frères et sœurs ? interrogea Hermione en s'asseyant aux côtés de la jeune fille.

- Non, par contre, j'ai des animaux : des chats et des chouettes.

- J'adore les chats, j'en avais un avant ! Tu en as combien ?

- Trois, le mâle, Félix, la femelle, Maya et leur fils, Linus, mais c'est des fléreurs en fait. Et toi, il était comment ton chat ?

- C'était un demi-fléreur, mais il ressemblait plus à un chat. C'était un gros matou orange, Pattenrond.

- Original comme nom.

- Comment elle s'appelle ta chouette ?

- En fait, j'en ai plusieurs, j'ai des hiboux et des chouettes, et ont eut des bébés il y a quelques mois. D'ailleurs, si tu en veux une, je peux t'en donner une, maman ne veut pas tous les garder, avec tous les petits, on en a plus de 12, on pourrait ouvrir une petite animalerie. Et puis, avec toi, je suis sûre qu'elle sera bien traité.

- Je demanderai à Sirius si je peux en avoir une.

Elles ne purent continuer leur discussion, Dumbledore avait fait tinter sa cuillère sur son verre afin de réclamer le silence. A côté de lui, Dippet se leva et pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge afin de se lancer un _sonorus_.

- Je tiens à rappeler aux élèves qui partent pour la première semaine que le Poudlard Express partira demain de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard à 11h pile. Les calèches vous attendrons devant le portail à 10h15, ne l'oubliait pas. Je vous rappelle aussi que le festin d'Halloween aura lieu le mardi de la 2ème semaine dans la Grande Salle à 20h. Sur ce, vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoir pour finir vos valises si ce n'est pas le cas, finit-il en se rasseyant.

- Tu as fini les tiennes Mione ?

- Presque, il me reste encore deux ou trois trucs.

- Et toi Tom ? demanda Judith en se tournant vers son cousin éloigné.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer à l'entende de la question. Jedusor partait aussi ? Pas chez Judith quand même ? Elle lui aurait dit, en plus, elle savez que sa nouvelle amie n'appréciait guerre le jeune Jedusor et que c'était parfaitement réciproque. Elle avait du mal comprendre c'est tout, Jedusor allait sûrement chez un de ses chiens ou à son orphelinat… Du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

- Pas tout à fait, je finirai ce soir.

Dès que les filles eurent finit leur assiette, elle remontèrent dans leur dortoir afin de boucler leur valise, ce qui leur prit une bonne demi-heure, la tentation de la bataille d'oreiller étant trop forte.

- Je suis fatiugéééée, bailla Judith en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Je vais prendre ma douche et je me couche. Ca ne te dérange pas que je passe la première ?

- Non, non, vas-y, j'ai encore quelques choses à faire.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure, lança-t-elle avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Hermione, de son côté, sortit des cachots et prit la direction des appartements de Sirius. Elle y resta une bonne demi-heure et lui demanda trois fois au moins s'il était sûr que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle parte une semaine.

- Mais non je te dis ! Tu vas me le demander combien de fois ? Tu as le droit de t'amuser un peu, même si ce n'est pas avec Harry, Ron ou Ginny. Et puis, je ne suis pas seul, Dumbledore et tous les autres professeurs sont là !

- Ok, mais je t'enverrai quand même un hibou en milieu de semaine pour savoir si tu vas bien.

- Si tu veux, céda-t-il, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

La jeune Gryffondor lui sourit d'un air triomphant et porta son regard dans les flamme du feu. Le regard dans le vague, elle se remémora ses premières années à Poudlard, dans son époque, à Gryffondor. Elle se demandait comment allaient ses amis, et surtout Harry. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose en son absence, elle ne se le pardonnerai jamais… Elle aurait du être à ses côtés pour l'aider, pour le soutenir, pour le défendre si des mangemorts s'en prenait à lui, ou même pire, si il se faisait attaqué par Voldemort.

- Tu penses à eux ? demanda Sirius en voyant des larmes naître aux coins de ses yeux.

- Oui… Tu crois que je leur manque ? Moi il me manque terriblement. Des fois je crois les apercevoir au détour d'un couloir, mais ce n'est qu'un élève qui leur ressemble.

- Je sais, ça m'a fais pareil quand j'ai vu Camille pour la première fois, je l'ai pris pour Harry, alors qu'en fais, c'est son grand-père. Mais ne t'inquiète pas petite Mione, je suis sûr que tu leur manque autant qu'ils te manquent. Et puis, Dumbledore a demandé plusieurs autorisation pour pouvoir accéder à de grandes bibliothèques, il va bien trouver quelque chose, ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'un voyage temporel se produit.

- Si tu le dis…

- Allez, tu ne vas tout de même pas passer tes vacances chez Judith à broyer du noir. Je suis certain que vous allez bien vous amuser. Elle a des frères et sœurs ?

- Non, mais elle a des fléreurs et des chouettes. On pourra s'en occuper, je n'ai jamais vu de vrais fléreurs, Pattenrond était un demi-fléreur.

- Ca te fera une occasion d'en voir un.

- Oh fait, elle m'a proposé de me donner un bébé chouette. Est-ce que tu veux bien que je le prenne ?

- Bien-sûr que oui, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

L'horloge sonna 21h30.

- Ce n'est pas que je veuille te mettre dehors Mione, mais j'ai promis une partie de carte à Dumbledore. Je devrais déjà y être.

- Ok, de toute façon, je n'allais pas tarder à y aller, il faut encore que je passe à la bibliothèque.

- A la bibliothèque ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Prendre quelques livres pour lire le soir.

- Il doit bien y avoir une bibliothèque chez Judith non ?

- Oui c'est vrai… Mais il m'en faut quand même pour passer le temps dans le Poudlard Express…

- A ce sujet, le truc bizarre que tu m'avais demandé est sur la cheminée, j'ai eu un peu de mal, mais j'y suis arrivé. Tu es sûre que c'était bien ça que tu voulais ?

Hermione s'approcha de la cheminée et s'empara du lecteur Mp3 posé dessus. Elle avait demandé à Sirius si il pouvait lui en faire apparaître un dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Oui, c'est ça. Merci beaucoup Sirius.

- De rien, au fait, tu as encore assez d'argent si tu veux t'acheter des bonbons ou autres ?

- Oui, oui, il me reste 5 gallions, c'est largement suffisant. Bon, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, après on va dire que je suis une nièce égoïste ! A la semaine prochaine Sirius.

- Passe de bonnes vacances Mione.

Elle l'embrassa sur les 2 joues et passa le tableau, l'ancien maraudeur à sa suite. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front et partit chez Dumbledore tandis qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque. La bibliothécaire lui lança un regard surpris en la voyant débarquer à cette heure.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Désolé de vous déranger madame mais j'aimerai emprunter deux ou trois livres pour lire dans le Poudlard Express.

- Tu as déjà finit ceux de la semaine dernière ?

- Oui, ils étaient très intéressants, répondit-elle en passant un doigt sur les couvertures.

Heureusement pour elle, la bibliothécaire de cette époque, Mme Reader, était beaucoup plus aimable que Mme Pince. Elle aimait conseiller les élèves intéressés par la lecture et elle aimait particulièrement Hermione qui passait une grande partie de son temps dans cette partie du château. Elle l'aida à choisir trois livres et lui souhaita de bonnes vacances.

Quand Hermione rentra dans son dortoir, Judith dormait déjà. En silence, elle rangea ses livres dans ses affaires et alla prendre une douche rapide.


	7. Poudlard Express et Arrviée à la Gare

- Hermione ! Debout ! Réveille-toi !

Poussant un grognement, la jeune brune ouvrit un œil, puis les deux. A côté d'elle, Judith s'activait déjà, Mandy et Kate, les deux autres filles du dortoir, étaient déjà parties.

- Judith, les calèches n'arrivent qu'à 10h15 !

- Il est 9h45min exactement ! Tu ferais mieux de te bouger un peu si tu veux pouvoir prendre ton petit déjeuner et emmener tes affaires dans le hall.

Maintenant parfaitement réveillée, l'ex-Gryffondor se leva d'un bond, s'habilla rapidement et descendit déjeuner. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la grande salle. Elle avala rapidement deux toasts beurrés avec de la confiture et un verre de lait et redescendit directement dans les cachots. 10h05, plus que 10 minutes. Elle sauta les dernières marches, courut jusqu'au mur gardant la salle commune, donna le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans le trou. Elle bouscula quelqu'un.

- Désolé, lança-t-elle vaguement avec de monter à son dortoir, laissant derrière elle un Jedusor un peu étonné qu'elle s'excuse. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas vu que c'était lui.

Elle fit rapetisser sa valise, la mit dans son sac en bandoulière avec son Mp3 et un livre et reprit sa course jusque dans le hall où elle déposa sa valise avec les autres après lui avoir rendu sa taille normale. Elle s'adossa au mur afin de reprendre son souffle, mais Judith ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Hermione, dépêches-toi ! Les calèches arrivent ! On va être en retard !

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle suivit Judith qui marchait d'un pas rapide vers les grilles du château où Jedusor les attendait.

- Ah quand même, j'ai bien cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais !

- Oh ça va toi, on t'a pas sonné! lui lança Hermione d'un ton mauvais.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle passa les grilles et s'avança vers une calèche. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant un immense cheval ailé de couleur noir au corps squelettique, avec une tête de dragon et de grands yeux blancs brillants. Un sombral. Depuis le jour de l'assassinat de ses parents, elle pouvait les voir, mais jamais elle n'avait vu ceux qui tirés les calèches.

Le cheval la fixait de ses grands yeux lumineux. Lentement elle tandis une main tremblante vers sa tête, il se laissa faire.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Judith, les yeux écarquillés en voyant sa meilleure amie caresser… du vide.

- Vous n'avez pas étudié les Sombrals l'an dernier ?

- Non, on doit les faire cette année, pourquoi ?

- Ce sont des Sombrals qui tirent les calèches.

- Mais non, elles avancent toutes seules.

- Non, elles sont tirées par des Sombrals, mais il ne sont pas visibles aux yeux de tous.

- Je peux le caresser moi ?

- Oui, vas-y, met ta main là.

Elle lui prit la main et la mit sur l'encolure de la bête, qui ne bougea pas. Judith poussa un petit cri en sentent du solide sous sa main alors qu'elle ne voyait rien.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas les voir ? demanda-t-elle en retirant sa main.

- Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir.

- Ah bon, je ne savais pas. Tom, tu les vois aussi alors ? dit-elle en se tournant vers son cousin qui attendait derrière.

- Oui, depuis l'an dernier.

- Tu as déjà vu la mort ? interrogea Hermione d'une voix neutre. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu Dumbledore lui dire qu'il avait tué quelqu'un avant l'été de sa 6ème année.

- Oui, c'est moi qui ait trouvé la fille qui est morte l'an dernier dans les toilettes des filles, répondit-il d'un ton où perçait la fierté.

Mimi Geignarde, mais bien sûr, son basilic l'avait tué, et c'est lui qui l'avait trouvé en sortant de la Chambre des Secrets. Aussitôt, le regard d'Hermione se durcit et elle foudroya Jedusor du regard, être fier d'avoir tué une fille ! Il ne fallait vraiment pas être net pour résonner comme ça.

- Bon, on ferais mieux de monter si on ne veut pas rater le train.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard à 11h moins 10. Leur bagages étaient déjà sur place et il les rangèrent dans les filets du wagon dans lequel ils s'installèrent. Hermione s'installa avec Judith tandis que Jedusor s'assit dans la banquette en face. Elle sortit son Mp3 et un des livres qu'elle avait emprunté la veille.

- C'est quoi ça Mione ? lui demanda Judith.

- Un baladeur Mp3, c'est pour écouter de la musique.

- Tu arrives à écouter de la musique avec un truc pareil ? Comment tu fais ?

- Et bien il faut mettre de la musique dedans et ensuite tu branches les écouteurs ici.

- Génial ! Ca vient d'où ?

- C'est moldu Judith ! lança Jedusor d'un ton méprisant.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Il n'y a qu'eux pour inventer des trucs pareils ! Tu es né de parents moldus ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

- Oui, je suis né de parents moldus, ça te pose un problème ? cracha-t-elle.

- Je le savais, lança-t-il en esquissant un rictus méprisant. Je me demande pourquoi tu es à Serpentard, il n'y a jamais eu d'enfants né de parents moldus.

- TOM ! s'écria Judith, furibonde.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, trop content d'avoir enfin sa revanche sur cette peste de Granger. En face de lui, Hermione bouillonnait. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Il allait être servit. Voyant qu'ils ne l'écoutaient pas, Judith sortit du wagon, les laissant seuls.

- Soit', je ne devrai pas être à Serpentard, les sang-de-bourbe, c'est bon pour toutes les autres maisons, mais pas pour Serpentard, c'est bien connu, répondit Hermione.

Jedusor était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se rabaisse elle-même.

- Alors, vas-y, expliques-moi ta thèse, selon toi, de quels sang devraient être les élèves de Serpentard ?

Ne se démordant pas pour autant, il répondit, au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione, qui ne montra cependant rien de sa joie.

- De sang pur, évidemment.

- Aucun sang-mêlé ?

- Pas si un de leur parent est moldu.

Elle eut un sourire carnassier qui étonna Jedusor.

- Dis-moi, _Jedusor_, dit-elle en insistant bien sur son nom, ton père n'est-il pas moldu, lui aussi ?

…

- Tu en es sûre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il froidement, une fois remis du fait qu'elle savait que son père était un moldu.

- Parfaitement.

- Comment l'as-tu appris ? lança-t-il d'une voix tremblante de rage.

- Chacun ses sources.

- Dumbledore… siffla-t-il.

- Non, pas Dumbledore, une autre personne que tu ne connais pas.

- Je te préviens Granger, tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue à ce sujet sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas peur Jedusor, railla-t-elle d'une voix tranquille.

Elle savait qu'elle jouait gros, mais c'était trop plaisant pour arrêter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, du moins, selon elle, Jedusor ne savait plus quoi dire devant une fille, sang-de-bourbe, qui plus est.

De son côté, l'hériter fulminait. Comme cette peste était au courant ? A par Dumbledore, il ne voyait pas qui aurait pu lui dire. Même Judith n'était pas au courant. En plus, elle semblait dire vrai, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, il le savait, ça se voyait dans l'expression de ses traits, ça s'entendait dans sa voix, ça se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Bon, puisque tu n'as plus rien à dire, je vais chercher Judith, déclara-t-elle en sortant du wagon.

Quelle peste, mais quelle peste ! Et lui qui avait voulu s'en servir de petite amie ! D'accord, elle était particulièrement jolie – selon lui du moins, Malfoy lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait rien de spécial, mais bon, c'était Malfoy – mais c'était une vraie peste. Il avait cru qu'elle était aussi idiote que les autres mais pour une des premières fois de sa vie, il s'était trompé, cette fille était intelligente, et maligne. En cours elle participait souvent et avait toujours de très bonnes notes, mais tout de même moins bonnes que lui. Mais donnait-elle seulement le maximum d'elle même ? Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr.

En plus, et cela l'énervait au plus au point, elle savait pour ses origines ! Comment avait-elle fait ? Qui lui avait dit ? Elle était né de parents moldus, peut-être qu'elle avait entendu parler de son père, le beau Tom Jedusor. Oui, son père, cet immonde moldu qui l'avait abandonné en apprenant que sa femme était une sorcière ; cet être qui était son paternel était connu dans le monde des moldus, et pour cause, il était l'héritier de l'anti-magie, snob, riche et mal élevé Mr Jedusor Senior, propriétaire de plus de la moitié de la vallée de Little Hangleton. Elle avait sûrement du faire le rapprochement entre leurs 2 noms, et en avait conclu que le préfet de Serpentard était le fils du riche moldu Tom Jedusor. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. A partir de la rentrée, il se promis de l'avoir à l'œil afin de savoir si elle n'en savait pas plus…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la porte du wagon qui s'ouvrit sur Judith et Granger. Cette dernière se rassit tranquillement à sa place et engagea une conversation avec Judith sur les animaux en général. Une demi-heure plus tard, le chariot à bonbon s'arrêta devant la porte de leur compartiment.

- Tu veux quelque chose Tom ? lui demanda Judith, voyant qu'il était plongé dans un livre.

- Non.

Haussant les épaules, elle sortit avec Hermione et s'acheta une multitude de bonbons.

Sa cousine éloignée s'endormit quelques instant plus tard, à côté d'elle, Hermione lui mit une couverture sur les épaules et remit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

Tom commençait à avoir faim, ça faisait maintenant plus de cinq heures qu'ils roulaient et donc plus de sept heure qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son livre, en face de lui, Granger semblait somnolait tout en lisant son livre, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Sur la petite table d'appui situé à sa droite, il y avait les bonbons qu'elle n'avait pas mangé : des chocogrenouilles, des patacitrouilles et des baguettes magiques à la réglisse.

- Tu peux en prendre si tu veux, lâcha une voix neutre.

Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que sa nouvelle rivale lui adresse la parole.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, pas sûr d'avoir compris.

- Tu as très bien entendu, inutile de me faire répéter, mais bon, si tu y tiens. Tu peux te servir si tu as faim.

- Je n'ai pas faim ! s'exclama-t-il, orgueilleux.

- Si tu veux, ne viens pas te plaindre après.

Elle lui avait parlé sans même levé les yeux, ce qui l'agaça encore plus. Il n'allait pas la laisser gagner si facilement. Buté, il replongea dans sa lecture, essayant de faire abstraction de son estomac qui réclamait à manger, et _vite_ !

…

Tom avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il avait faim et ne cessait de saliver, pensant avec envie au repas qui l'attendait à son arrivée. Une fois de plus, il jeta un regard envieux aux bonbons, mais se retint d'en prendre : s'il y touchait, Granger allait s'en donner à cœur joie pour lui montrer qu'elle avait raison. D'ailleurs, où elle partait en vacances celle-là ? Il ne lui restait plus que son oncle comme famille, peut-être passait-t-elle 15 jours chez des amis ? De toute façon, il s'en fichait, ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était à manger.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lançait un ultime regard aux chocogrenouilles et aux autres sucreries toutes plus tentantes les unes que les autres. N'y tenant plus, il s'en empara et avala une patacitrouille, se retenant de soupirer de contentement. En face de lui, il remarqua que Granger le regardait en souriant narquoisement, bizarrement, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire et s'allongea un peu plus sur la banquette avant de lui tourner le dos pour essayer de trouver le sommeil.

Les deux filles se réveillèrent à une demi-heure de la gare.

- J'ai mal aux jambes ! Vivement qu'on arrive, qu'on puisse marcher un peu ! s'exclama Judith en s'étirant.

- Ouais.

- En plus maman va nous préparer un de ses plats maisons, ils sont délicieux ! C'est un experte en cuisine !

- Et toi, tu sais cuisiner ? demanda Hermione.

- Oh non, c'est une horreur à chaque fois, c'est immangeable, alors ne me demande pas de te faire quelque chose si maman s'absente sinon tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds à Poudlard !

Hermione eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Tu sais cuisiner toi au moins ? répliqua Judith avec une grimace.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment appeler ça cuisine, mais je m'en sors pas mal. Si ta mère s'absente, je pourrais toujours te faire à manger !

En face d'elle, Jedusor s'était arrêté de lire et se repassait les dernières phrases qu'elles avaient échangées.

- Granger, où tu vas en vacances ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Chez Judith.

- Ah non ! C'est pas possible, Judith, tu ne l'as pas invité chez toi pour les vacances j'espère ? s'écria-t-il.

- Ne me dis pas que tu y vas aussi ? s'exclama Hermione en se redressant vivement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me plait pas plus que toi de devoir te supporter pendant 15 jours !

- Judith, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il venait avec nous ? demanda l'ex-Gryffondor en se tournant vers sa camarade de dortoir.

- Si je te l'avais dit, tu ne serais pas venu !

- Ca c'est sûr ! grinça-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

La fin du trajet se passa donc dans une atmosphère assez tendue. Hermione et Tom ne parlèrent pas une seule fois, l'une étant perdue dans la contemplation du paysage, l'autre lisant son livre. Judith priait silencieusement pour qu'ils arrivent bientôt, et son vœu se réalisa. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le train s'arrêta. Ils sortirent tous trois sur le quai et Judith chercha ses parents au loin.

- Ils sont là-bas ! s'écria-t-elle en attrapant Hermione par la main et en l'entraînant dans la foule. Bonjour P'pa ! Bonjour M'man !

- Bonjour ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ? Le voyage n'a pas était trop long ? s'enquit un homme de haute taille.

- Non ça va.

- Toi tu dois être Hermione non ? demanda la femme à Hermione.

- Oui, répondit-elle timidement.

- Enchantée, je suis Alicia Greggan, et voici mon mari, Irwin Greggan, nous sommes les parents de Judith. Elle nous a beaucoup parlé de toi dans ses lettres. Ca m'a beaucoup étonné au début, il est rare que notre fille se lie d'amitié avec d'autres filles de son âge, habituellement, c'est avec des garçons qu'elle est amie.

- Oui ben cette fois-ci, elle aurait mieux fait de sympathiser avec un garçon ! lança une voix froide derrière Hermione.

- Tom ! Par merlin, qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme ! dit Alice en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu dois en faire tourner des têtes à Poudlard avec un corps pareil ! s'exclama joyeusement Irwin, le Quidditch, ça aide hein ?

- Il a presque toutes les filles à ses pieds ! affirma Judith en souriant alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cheminées.

- Et tu as une petite amie ? interrogea Alicia tandis qu'Hermione retenait un fou rire en voyant la tête que faisait Jedusor.

- Non, toutes ces filles sont des enveloppes, elles sont belles à l'extérieur, mais vides à l'intérieur !

- En tout cas, tu n'as pas changé de caractère en 4 ans ! Toujours fidèle à toi même ! Les filles, vous passez en premières ? termina Irwin en allumant la cheminée.

- Oui P'pa.

Judith disparue à travers les flammes vertes, suivie par Hermione.


	8. Vacances chez Judith et Retour à Poudlar

Elles arrivèrent dans un grand salon chaleureux très bien décoré.

- Elle a beaucoup de goût pour la déco ta mère ! fit Hermione en balayant la salle du regard.

- Oui c'est vrai qu'elle sait s'y prendre dans tout ce qui est décoration, c'est elle qui a décorer toute la maison.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jedusor et les parents de Judith apparurent à travers les flammes.

- Judith, tu leur fais visiter la maison, même si Tom est déjà venu, ça ne lui feras pas de mal, vous nous rejoignez dans la salle à manger ensuite, lui demanda sa mère.

- Ok. Allez viens Mione, je vais te montrer l'étage.

La jeune Serpentarde leur fit faire le tour du petit manoir puis finit par les chambres.

- Tom tu dors dans cette chambre là, la mienne est juste à côté, et toi Mione, tu dors dans ma chambre, papa a installé un 2ème lit.

Au plus grand soulagement de l'ex-Gryffondor, la chambre de Judith n'était pas dans les tons vert et argent. C'était une pièce de grande taille d'une couleur orangée accueillante. De grandes fenêtres donnaient sur l'immense jardin qui s'étendant derrière la maison.

- Tu as le lit de droite, et moi celui de gauche. Tu peux mettre tes affaires dans l'armoire là, je m'en sers pour ranger mes affaires de magie pendant les grande vacances, mais là elle est vide. Tu as aussi un bureau pour si tu veux faire des devoirs, il est bien assez grand pour nous deux. Les parchemins sont dans le 2ème tiroirs et les plumes et l'encre dans le premier, si tu as besoin…

- Ok, merci.

- Viens, on va chercher Tom et après je te montrerai mes bébés.

Elles entrèrent dans la pièce voisine, la chambre de Jedusor.

- Tu as déjà changé la couleur des papiers peints ! s'exaspéra Judith en regardant la chambre qui était maintenant verte et argent.

Elle était un peu plus petite que celle de Judith, mais comme il n'y avait qu'un lit et non deux, elle donnait la même impression de grandeur. Les fenêtres donnaient là aussi vu sur le jardin.

Ils descendirent dans la salle à manger où les parents de Judith parlaient tranquillement.

- Ah vous voilà, alors, comment trouves-tu la maison Hermione ?

- C'est magnifique, c'est très bien décoré.

- Merci, j'ai toujours aimé la décoration.

- Regarde, ils sont là mes bébés ! s'exclama Judith en s'agenouillant devant un grand panier en osier. Salut Laïla, tu vas bien ? Alors je te présente la petite famille Mione, elle c'est Laïla, la maman, et lui, c'est Félix, le papa, et enfin, lui, c'est Linus.

Hermione était sous le charme des petites créatures. Elles étaient un peu plus petites que des chats normaux, avaient de grandes oreilles pointus et une queue de lion. Laïla était de couleur fauve avec des taches noirs, Félix avaient le pelage blanc tacheté de gris et Linus avait le pelage noir tacheté de blanc, mélange des deux.

- Tous les fléreurs ont le pelage tacheté, lui expliqua Judith en Linus dans ses bras.

- Ils sont adorables ! remarqua Hermione en caressant la mère.

- Tu aimes les animaux Hermione ? lui demanda Alicia.

- Ca dépend lesquelles, mais j'adore les félins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ?

- Toutes les créatures dangereuse, mais je déteste les basilics par dessus tout.

A ce mot, Jedusor releva la tête, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui connaissaient l'existence des basilics. L'an dernier, quand celui de la Chambre des Secrets avait pétrifié plusieurs sang-de-bourbe, nombreuses créatures avaient été citées, mais jamais le nom de basilic n'avait était prononcé. Serait-il possible qu'elle sache quelque chose sur la Chambre ? Après tout, elle savait bien pour ses origines. Décidément, il allait devoir la surveiller afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne savait rien.

- Comment connais-tu l'existence des basilics ? lui demanda-t-il. Ce sont des créatures très rares, il n'y a pas grand monde qui connaît leur existence.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, répondit-elle d'un ton narquois.

- J'ai lu quelque chose la dessus à la bibliothèque, répondit-il, se demandant pourquoi il se justifiait.

- Au fait Hermione, tu as demandé à ton oncle pour la chouette ? le coupa Judith

- La chouette ? demanda Alicia

- Je lui ai proposé de lui donné un des petits de ta chouette.

- Très bonne idée !

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ton oncle ?

- Il veut bien.

- Génial ! Je te les montrerai demain, pour l'instant ils dorment. Maman tu pourras nous dire un peu quel caractère ils ont ?

- Si vous voulez. Bon, je vais préparer le dîner.

- Vous voulez un coup de main ? se proposa Hermione, qui aidais toujours Mme Weasley quand elle était au Terrier.

- C'est gentil, mais je préfère que tu t'amuses avec Judith et les chats.

Elles passèrent donc la soirée à jouer avec les fléreurs avant de passer à table.

Le lendemain, Judith lui montra la petite pièce qui servait de volière aux chouettes de la famille. Sur un des nombreux perchoir, deux grands oiseaux dormaient, la tête sous leur aile.

- Tu prend celui que tu veux parmi ceux qui sont derrière la grille, c'est ceux qui sont nés en mai dernier, lui expliqua Alicia.

- M'man, je peux choisir le mien aussi ? Tu m'avais dit que je pourrais en avoir un dès qu'il seraient assez grand, intervint Judith.

- Si tu veux, vous n'avez qu'à choisir en même temps. Je vais vous ouvrir la grille.

La volière était divisée en deux parties, séparées par une grille. Alicia leur ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette. Il y avait 8 oiseaux perchés sur différents perchoir. Les deux sorcières entrèrent dans la volière et Judith s'approcha directement d'un hiboux petit duc aux plumes noirs et brunes.

- Salut Whisky, tu vas bien mon grand ?

- Ah oui, j'aurai du m'en douter que tu prendrais celui-là, soupira Alicia en souriant.

- Ils ont déjà des noms ? demanda Hermione en passant un doigt sur la tête d'une chouette.

- Non, mais celui-ci s'est échappé de la volière pendant les grande vacances et il est arrivé dans la cuisine où il a bu du whisky-pur-feu dans le verre de mon père, depuis ce temps là, je l'appelle Whisky, c'est mon préféré, lui expliqua Judith.

- N'importe quoi ! Il est pas net ton hibou ! se moqua gentiment Hermione.

- Non, d'un autre côté, c'est un petit duc, ils sont tous un peu foufous. Tu prend lequel toi ?

- Laisse lui le temps de choisir Ju', tu les connaissais tous toi.

- Il y a celle là-bas qui est sympa, c'est une chouette lapone, poursuivit la jeune fille sans tenir compte de l'intervention de sa mère. Sinon, il y a le moyen duc sur le perchoir près de la fenêtre, mais il est un peu paresseux.

- Je crois que je vais prendre celle-là, elle est jolie et elle à l'air intelligente, conclut Hermione après plusieurs secondes.

- Très bon choix, c'est vrai qu'elle est intelligente et elle se tient tranquille, pas comme celui-ci ! s'exclama Alicia en rattrapant de justesse un autre hiboux petit duc.

- C'est une chouette effraie, lui dit Judith. Ca se reconnaît à la tête, un disque blanc. Par contre, elle est un peu plus petite que la normal…

- Vous pouvez les sortir de la grille maintenant qu'ils sont à vous, les autres restent là en attendant de trouver un nouveau maître.

- Tous ?

- Non, juste quelques-uns.

La chouette qu'avait choisie Hermione se posa sur son poignet doucement et ne broncha pas quand elle lui caressa gentiment la tête. C'était une petite chouette d'environ 25 centimètres au dos brun orangé et gris parsemé de petites taches blanches et au poitrail blanc tacheté de taches brunes.

- Comment tu vas l'appeler ? lui demanda avidement Judith.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je vais réfléchir.

- Bon tu viens, on redescend, papa veut nous emmener dans un truc moldu dont un de ses amis lui a parlé. Je crois bien qu'il a prévu de nous faire faire des activités moldues toutes la semaine !

- Ah bon, il aime bien les moldus ton père ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Il n'est pas passionné, mais disons qu'il se demande comment font les moldus pour vivre sans magie. Par exemple, comment ils font pour passer le temps avec un jeu d'échec banal sans pouvoir jouer au Quidditch, ou comment ils font pour communiquer sans hiboux, ce genre de chose.

Elles redescendirent donc dans la salle à manger où Irwin parlait avec un homme un peu plus grand que lui.

- Ah les filles, vous voilà. Damien, je ne te présente pas Judith, ma fille, tu la connais déjà.

- Effectivement. Comment vas-tu ma grande ? Les études, ça se passe bien ?

- Oh oui, ça va, je m'en sors plutôt bien.

- Et qui est donc cette charmante jeune fille ? demanda l'homme en souriant à Hermione.

- Hermione Granger, c'est une amie de ma fille.

- Enchanté, je suis Damien Parker, un ami du père de Judith.

- Damien m'a parlé d'une invention moldue que j'aimerai beaucoup voir de mes propres yeux ! s'exclama Irwin d'un ton joyeux. Et il m'a gentiment proposé de nous y emmener cet après-midi. Au fait, vous n'auriez pas vu Tom ? Il n'est pas encore descendu.

- Non, on va aller le chercher.

- Inutile, je crois que le voilà, fit Damien en se tournant vers la porte par laquelle Jedusor venait d'entrer.

- Damien, voici Tom Jedusor, le cousin éloigné de Judith, elle t'en a déjà parlé je crois.

- Oui, de nombreuse fois.

- Bon, les enfants, est-ce que vous avez une tenue de sport dans vos valises ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Damien vas nous emmener dans un gymnase moldu pour y faire du ba…du ba…

- Du badminton.

- Oui c'est ça.

- Génial ! s'exclama Hermione en souriant.

- Tu connais ? interrogea Mr Parker.

- Oui, j'en faisais chez moi pendant les grandes vacances.

- Tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre à jouer car moi je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! lui fit Judith en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh c'est tout bête, il y a un filet, et tu as une raquette, le but étant de faire passer le volant de l'autre côté du filet sans que l'autre joueur ne te le renvoie.

- Un volant de voiture ?

- Mais non ! sourit Hermione. C'est ce qui sert de balle.

- Et les moldus trouvent ce… _jeu_ intéressant ? railla Jedusor avec mépris.

- Oui, ils trouvent ça intéressant. Et puis c'est beaucoup moins dangereux que le Quidditch en plus ! répondit Hermione d'un ton mauvais.

Judith soupira : à chaque fois que ces deux là se parlaient, c'était toujours sur ce ton !

- Bon, allez me chercher une tenue adéquate et après, vous nous rejoignez en toiture, ça marche ?

- En voiture, Irwin, en voiture ! le corrigea Damien.

- Pourquoi on y va pas en transplanant ?

- Parce que les moldus se déplacent en voiture.

- Et c'est loin d'ici ?

- A un quart d'heure environ. Bon, vous avez fini avec les questions ?

- Oui.

- Alors maintenant dépêchez vous un peu ! les pressa Irwin.

Les trois adolescents remontèrent à l'étage. Hermione sortit de sa valise les habits qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était arrivée à cette époque : un T-shirt mauve délavé par les eaux et un pantacourt en jean souple. Faire du sport en jean n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, mais tant pis, ça suffirait. A côté d'elle, Judith ne savait pas trop quoi prendre.

- Je n'y connais rien au sport moi ! se défendit-elle en voyant le regard moqueur d'Hermione.

- C'est pas grave, tu prend un truc confortable dans lequel tu ne seras pas gêner pour courir. Par exemple, tu prends ce T-Shirt là et ce pan…

- Je ne vais pas prendre un T-shirt ! Je vais mourir de froid ! On est en automne quand même !

- C'est chauffé Judith. Bon, alors… tu peux prendre ce pantalon avec.

- C'est tout ? Il ne faut que ça ?

- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux prendre d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Allez viens, mieux vaut ne pas être en retard.

Elles redescendirent dans le salon avec leurs vêtements qu'elle mirent dans un sac qu'Irwin fit apparaître. Puis le petit groupe monta dans la voiture de Damien. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le gymnase. Ils allèrent s'habiller dans les deux vestiaires et se retrouvèrent sur le terrain où un homme leur expliqua brièvement les règles. Hermione écrasa Judith une bonnes dizaines de fois, ainsi que son père, Damien et même Jedusor contre qui elle joua deux ou trois fois, se faisant une joie de le faire courir d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Il lui lança un énième regard noir alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à servir. Il était en nage, son T-shirt blanc était trempé et était donc devenu transparent , laissant voir son torse musclé, ses cheveux noirs lui collaient à la peau et de fines gouttes de sueur lui dégoulinaient sur le visage. Pendant un instant, Hermione le trouva divinement beau. Mais seulement pendant un instant, pas plus de deux secondes. Mais cela la troubla tout de même plus qu'elle n'en laissait paraître et elle rata son service.

En face d'elle, Jedusor fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ratait un de ses services, et Merlin sait combien elle en avait fait depuis qu'elle jouait contre lui. D'ailleurs, elle se faisait une joie de lui montrer sa supériorité en le menant d'un bout du terrain à l'autre, même s'il se défendait pas mal. Elle aussi transpiré légèrement et avait les joues un peu rosies, ce qui ne la rendait que plus jolie. Il se força à penser à autre chose, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses alors qu'elle le battait à plat de couture. Même si c'était un jeu moldu, il n'acceptait pas de se faire battre par elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les cinq sorciers – Alicia était chez une de ses amie – prirent le chemin des douches. De retour chez les Greggan, ils s'installèrent tous devant un jus de citrouille glacé dans le salon. Judith, épuisée, se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de son père, obligeant Hermione à s'asseoir à côté de Jedusor, ce qui lui déplu fortement.

- Alors Tom, comment vont les cours pour toi ? demanda Damien qui était installé sur un fauteuil.

- Très bien, j'ai les meilleurs notes dans toutes les matières, personne ne peut me battre.

A côté de lui, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, ce garçon avait une modestie et une estime de soi-même plutôt rare...

- Tes parents doivent être fiers de toi.

A cette phrase, Tom se raidit et ses yeux noircirent.

- Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde, dit-il d'une voix froide. Et mon père l'avait abandonné avant ma naissance.

- Oh, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, s'excusa Mr Parker, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Mr Parker essaya courageusement de relancer la conversation.

- Sinon, ça fait combien de temps que toi et Hermione êtes ensemble ?

Il y eut un grand bruit de verre brisé. Le verre que tenait Hermione quelques secondes plus tôt venait de se fracasser sur le sol. A côté de Judith, Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille.

Jedusor, lui, avait un air scandalisé sur le visage. Lui et Granger ? Un couple ?… Quoique, en y repensant, l'idée qu'elle pourrait être sa petite amie lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit, notamment le jour où il l'avait ramené de la forêt interdite alors qu'elle était évanouie. Oui… pourquoi pas ? Après tout, elle était intelligente – beaucoup moins que lui, mais quand même – et il la trouvé jolie. Alors oui, pourquoi pas ? En plus, si elle sortait avec lui, elle ne dirait rien sur ses origines, puisqu'elle aurait trop peur qu'il la laisse tomber. De toute façon, il ne sortait jamais avec une fille plus d'un mois, toute celles qu'il avait eu avant aurait pu en témoigner. Mais ça, elle ne le savait pas…

Hermione, de son côté, toussait toujours.

- Nous ne… sommes… Pas… ensemble… hoqueta-t-elle entre deux quintes de toux.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais. Autant pour moi, s'étonna Damien. Vous iriez bien ensemble…

- Le jour où ces deux là seront ensemble, il pleuvra des hippogriffes ! s'exclama Judith en riant, se prenant un regard noir de la part de l'ex-Gryffondor.

- Judith, tu ferais mieux de te taire, c'est un conseil d'amie.

- J'ai touché un point sensible ? se moqua gentiment la jeune fille.

_VLAM_

Hermione venait de lui donnait un grand coup de coussin.

- Alors toi !

Elle lui rendit son coup, et Hermione manqua de tomber sur les genoux de Jedusor. Une bataille acharnée entre les deux filles commença sous les éclats de rire des deux adultes. Jedusor, lui, retournait son plan dans sa tête. Il lui suffirait de jouer un peu de ses charmes pour que Granger tombe dans ses filets – d'ailleurs, ça l'étonnait qu'elle ne soit pas déjà sous son charme – ensuite, il la ferait languir un peu avant de lui demander d'être sa petite amie. Ainsi, il s'assurait qu'elle ne dévoilerait rien de ses origines à quiconque. Puis quand il en aurait assez d'être avec elle, il la plaquerait, comme toutes les autres. Elle était peut-être une sang-de-bourbe, mais elle était jolie, et puis, ce n'était pas ça qui allait le tuer. Oui, c'était décidé, Hermione Granger deviendrait sa petite amie d'ici quelques jours.

Le reste de la semaine passa vite aux yeux de Judith et d'Hermione. Cette dernière avait envoyé sa chouette – qu'elle avait nommé Shadow – à Sirius avec une lettre lui donnant de ses nouvelles le mercredi matin et elle avait était rassuré de voir qu'elle était revenue en bonne état. Le dimanche soir, les Greggan et Tom l'accompagnèrent à la gare. Lorsque Judith avait demandé à Tom de les accompagner, il avait catégoriquement refusé mais après y avoir réfléchi, il avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée afin de progresser dans son plan. Hermione fit la bise aux Greggan – les remerciant encore pour leur hospitalité et pour Shadow – puis à Judith et s'avança vers la barrière métallique menant à la voix 9¾.

- Hermione, tu ne dis pas au revoir à Tom ? s'étonna Alicia en fronçant les sourcils.

Aussitôt, l'ex-Gryffondor fit volte-face. Au revoir à Jedusor ? Elle plaisantait là ? Mais quand elle vit le visage sérieux de la mère de Judith, elle déchanta. Elle était sérieuse. Judith, à côté d'elle, était pliée de rire et à ce moment, Hermione lui aurait bien lancé un sortilège de bloque-langue.

- Au revoir, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton maussade sans même le regarder.

- Tu vas quand même lui faire la bise non ?! s'exclama Irwin qui semblait prendre un grand plaisir à la situation.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et jeta un regard à Jedusor qui se tenait en arrière et qui la regardait d'un air de dire « approche et tu le regretteras ». Apparemment, ça ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Alors elle allait le faire, ça ne l'enchantait pas, mais si ça pouvait énerver Jedusor, elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle allait faire la bise à Voldemort, elle s'avança vers Jedusor qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contenant de la fixer avec ses yeux noirs pénétrant.

Il la regardait s'avancer vers lui d'un pas résigné. Elle n'allait pas le faire, il le savait, elle n'aurait pas assez de courage pour oser lui faire la bise alors qu'il lui montrait clairement qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour s'enfuir en passant la barrière et s'avança, s'arrêtant juste devant lui. Elle prit une grande inspiration – comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui lui coûtait cher – et lui fit rapidement la bise.

Il sentit à peine le contact de sa peau sur la sienne et se surpris à penser qu'il aurait bien aimé que ça dure plus longtemps. Se maudissant de penser à une chose pareil, il la foudroya du regard mais elle ne le vit pas, elle était déjà prête à passer la barrière. Elle lança un dernier « au revoir » aux Greggan et un « A la semaine prochaine » à Judith et disparu à travers la barrière.

- Hermione ! s'écria Nicolas en voyant entrer son amie dans la salle commune.

- Salut Nicolas ! Tu vas bien ?

- A merveille et toi, ces vacances chez Judith, c'était comment ?

- Génial, on s'est bien amusé, son père nous a emmener faire du badminton avec un de ses amis.

- Du badminton ? J'y ai joué une fois, c'est pas mal comme jeu, mais je préfère le hand-ball.

- Tu connais les sports moldus ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, mon grand-père est moldu et il nous emmené souvent au gymnase du village avec ma sœur quand on était plus petit. Au fait, tu as eu ta chouette ?

- Oui, elle est à la volière, pourquoi ?

- Je pensais en demander une à Judith, ça ferais un beau cadeau pour Noël à ma sœur. Ca ne te dérange pas si on va faire un tour à la volière pour la voir ?

- Non, on peut y aller maintenant si tu n'as rien à faire.

- Ouais, l'entraînement de Quidditch commence dans une heure, j'ai le temps.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et prirent le chemin de la volière, se racontant chacun leur vacances. Shadow hulula joyeusement en voyant sa nouvelle maîtresse approchait et se laissa caresser par Nicolas. Ils restèrent une petite quart d'heure dans la pièce et redescendirent dans le hall où ils se séparèrent, Nicolas partis pour son entraînement de Quidditch et Hermione pris la direction des appartements de Sirius.

- _maraudeurs_, dit-elle au tableau qui pivota. Sirius ? je suis…

Elle se stoppa net et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant que Sirius n'était pas seul. Il sirotait tranquillement une bièraubeurre avec deux adolescents, l'un aux cheveux blonds cendrés, et l'autre aux cheveux noirs de jais en bataille. Les trois garçons se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement et les deux élèves semblèrent aussi surpris qu'elle.

- Sirius… menaça-t-elle.


	9. Camille Potter et John Lupin

Je suis vraiment désolé, je me suis trompé sur le document à poster, ce qui fait que comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer, ce chapitre n'avait rien à voir avec la fic. Encore navrée de cet incident, je vous remet la bonne suite de suite.

L'ancien prisonnier fit la grimace, quand elle employait ce ton là, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- Tu m'avais dis que tu ne les connaissais pas ! s'emporta la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolé Mione, mais je voulait voir comment tu te débrouillais pour les approcher !

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda le blond, abasourdi.

- Oui, c'est ma nièce. Hermione je te présente…

- Camille Potter et John Lupin, Gryffondor de 7ème et 6ème année, ce dernier étant d'ailleurs d'un sympathie rare en métamorphose où il me sert de voisin… c'est ça ? ironisa la Serpentarde.

- …

- Bon, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, il semblerait que les Serpentards ne soit pas les biens venus ici ! A plus tard… Tonton Sirius ! fit-elle en tournant les talons, laissant les 3 hommes penauds.

- Sirius, t'aurais pu nous le dire que c'était ta nièce ! J'ai l'air fin moi maintenant ! s'exclama John.

- Tu peux toujours la rattraper et t'excuser tu sais…

- M'excuser ? Faire des excuses à une Serpentard ?! Jamais ! dit-il en croisant les bras.

- Allez John, c'est pas la mort, et puis d'un autre côté, c'est de ta faute aussi, quand elle a essayé de te parler en début d'année, ça ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'elle était à Serpentard, elle ne devait pas encore trop savoir pour les maisons, essaya de le convaincre Camille.

- Bien dit Camille, tu as parfaitement raison ! D'ailleurs, dès le vendredi de sa première semaine, elle est venue me voir en me disant qu'être à Serpentard était vraiment quelque chose de désagréable car aucun élève des autres maisons ne lui adressait la parole, assura Sirius.

- Tiens, tu vois. Allez viens, on va la rattraper avant qu'elle ne descende dans les cachots.

- Vas-y tout seul, moi je remonte, j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler à une Serpentard.

Le jeune Potter soupira puis sortit de la pièce sous le regard ahuri de son ami.

- - - -

- Hermione !

La jeune fille se retourna alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre dans les cachots.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide à Camille.

- Je voudrais m'excuser pour la conduite de John au cours de ses dernières semaines. Il t'a mise dans le même sac que tous les autres Serpentard alors que tu venais juste d'arriver au château, ce n'est pas très sympa.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

- Ecoute je… c'est très gentil de ta part de t'excuser pour ton copain, tu n'étais pas obligé…

- Oh c'est rien, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, et puis, je te devais bien ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai regardé combattre au club de duel, tu te débrouille très bien, c'était très intéressant à regarder ! sourit le jeune homme.

- Merci… dit-elle en rougissant.

- Tu as quelque chose à faire là ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh… non, pourquoi ?

- Ca te dirais de venir faire un tour dans le parc ? On pourra parler un peu, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Euh… oui, pourquoi pas. Je vais chercher ma cape en bas et je te rejoins ici.

- Ok.

Elle descendit dans les cachots, perdue dans ses pensées. Une telle gentillesse de la part d'un Gryffondor qu'elle ne connaissait même pas l'intriguait. D'un autre côté, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, elle avait enfin obtenu ce qu'elle voulait depuis la rentrer : parler à un des parents de ses amis et Camille Potter était le grand père de Harry.

Elle monta dans son dortoir où elle prit sa cape et remonta dans le hall où Camille l'attendait, adossé à un pilier. Ils sortirent dans l'air frais du début de Novembre et longèrent le parc jusqu'au lac en parlant de choses et d'autres. Camille s'avérait être aussi sympa que Harry. Après ses études, il voulait travailler dans le monde du Quidditch, où il excellé, ce qui ne surpris nullement Hermione. Ils firent trois fois le tour du lac et se résignèrent à rentrer quand le soleil commença à décliner.

- Bon et bien, à plus Hermione, lança-t-il en montant dans la tour de Gryffondor, laissant une Hermione rayonnante dans le hall.

Elle alla passer la soirée chez Sirius à qui elle raconta ses vacances chez Judith en plus de l'après-midi qu'elle venait de passer.

- C'est vrai que le père de James est quelqu'un de très sympathique. Quand je me suis enfuie de chez moi, il m'a accueillit comme son propre fils !

- C'est dommage que John reste buté tout de même ! J'aurai bien aimé pouvoir lui parlé. Camille est en 7ème année, je ne pourrais pas le voir pendant les cours en commun avec les Gryffondor, contrairement à John.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça lui passera quand il verra que Camille te parle, lui dit Sirius.

- Hmm…

Finalement, le sujet dévia sur autre chose et elle ne rentra à sa salle commune que vers 22h30.

Au cours de la semaine, Hermione revit plusieurs fois Camille, notamment chez Sirius chez qui il allait souvent boire une bièraubeurre. John Lupin accepta finalement de lui adresser la parole le vendredi soir alors que Camille l'avait traînait avec lui chez Sirius. Après avoir parlé un peu avec Hermione, il s'excusa de son comportement en voyant qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres Serpentard. Evidemment, elle accepta ses excuses avec un grand sourire.

Judith, Tom, et les autres élèves qui étaient encore en vacances revinrent au château le dimanche matin. Hermione se garda bien de dire à Judith qu'elle s'était lié d'amitié avec deux Gryffondor. Le lendemain, les cours reprirent, mais les élèves étaient encore dans l'ambiance des vacances et ils leur fallut bien une semaine pour qu'ils se replongent totalement dans les cours. Slughorn, qui leur avait dit qu'ils les changeraient de place après chaque vacances, mis à exécution ses dires. Le cours était en commun avec les Gryffondor et au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione, il la mis avec John Lupin.

La deuxième semaine de Novembre, tous les élèves se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch afin d'assister au premier match de l'année qui opposait Poufsouffle à Gryffondor. Camille, qui était l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, attrapa le vif d'or au bout de trois quart d'heure. Aussitôt, des cris de joie s'élevèrent des tribunes des rouges et ors ainsi que chez les Serdaigle, recouvrant les sifflements et les cris de déception des Poufsouffles et des Serpentards, qui soutenait les noirs et jaunes. Hermione ne prit pas par aux protestations comme le faisait Nicolas ou Marius. Elle descendit des tribunes avec eux, n'écoutant que d'une oreilles leurs commentaires sur le match. Apercevant Camille qui sortait des vestiaires à quelques mètres d'elle, elle se faufila dans la foule pour arrivé à son hauteur.

- Très beau match ! lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille avant de repartir, s'assurant qu'aucun Gryffondor ne la voit ici.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, tous les Gryffondor avait d'immense cernes sous les yeux. Apparemment, ils avaient longuement fêté la victoire de leur équipe la veille.

- Voilà le courrier ! s'exclama Nicolas.

Mais ses paroles se noyèrent dans un grand bruit de battements d'ailes. Hermione repéra Shadow dans la masse de hiboux qui faisait de grands cercles au dessus des tables afin de trouver leur maître. La chouette descendit en piqué et se posa délicatement sur son épaule en tendant sa patte.

- Merci ma grande, lui dit Hermione en lui donnant un bout de pain qu'elle avala goulûment.

Hermione, voyant l'encre rouge typique des Gryffondor, rangea le mot dans sa cape et lança un regard à Camille qui lui fit un clin d'œil de la table des rouges et ors.

- C'est bizarre, Whisky n'est toujours pas revenu… s'inquiéta Judith alors qu'elles se rendait en cours de sortilège.

- Tu l'avez envoyé à quelqu'un ?

- Oui, à mon père, il voulait savoir comment ma rentrée s'était passée, ça fait une semaine qu'il est partit.

- Peut-être qu'il reviendra demain, dit Hermione.

- Ouais, espérons…

Le soir, Hermione faisait tranquillement ses devoirs dans la salle commune quand elle entendit des cris venant du couloir. Jedusor, en préfet modèle, se leva pour aller voir. Il eut à peine prononcer le mot de passe qu'une boule de plume le heurta de plein fouet. Hermione se retint de rire, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du fan club personnel de Jedusor qui était en train d'insulter le petit hibou de tous les noms possibles.

Tous les élèves présents suivirent des yeux le petit hibou qui voletait joyeusement à travers toute la pièce. Etouffant un juron, Jedusor attrapa l'oiseau d'un geste rageur et poussa un soupir en reconnaissant Whisky, le hibou de Judith.

- Judith, ton imbécile de hibou est revenu ! pesta-t-il.

- Arrête de le traité d'imbécile ! Il n'a pas l'habitude, c'est tout ! dit-elle en prenant le volatile dans ses mains.

L'hibou ressemblait beaucoup à Coquecigrue, premièrement parce que c'était un hibou petit duc, deuxièmement parce qu'il était aussi agité que le hibou de Ron. Hermione s'efforça de mettre Ron dans un coin perdu de son esprit, penser à ses amis lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Voir Whisky rappela soudain à Hermione le mot de Camille. Elle ferma son livre et sortit le mot de sa poche. Il n'y avait que quelques mots sur le parchemin.

_Viens chez Sirius ce soir à 22h, Camille. _

Intrigué, Hermione rangea le morceau de parchemin dans sa poche et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait 21h45. Elle prit sa cape posée sur un fauteuil, elle pourrait toujours parlait à Sirius en attendant l'arrivée de Camille.

- Où tu vas Mione ? lui demanda Marius.

- Voir mon oncle.

- A cette heure ci ? Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- Non.

Sans donné plus de détails, elle sortit de la salle commune et pris la direction des appartements des professeurs. A son grand étonnement, Camille était déjà là avec John.

- Tu ne devais pas arriver à 22h ?

- Si, mais on s'ennuyait, alors on est partis plus tôt.

- Comment tu as su que Shadow était à moi ?

- J'ai demandé à Sirius.

- Ah ok.

- Salut les jeunes ! lança Sirius en entrant dans le salon avec quatre bièraubeurres.

- Salut Sirius ! lui répondirent les trois jeunes en cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on faîte ? interrogea Hermione.

- La victoire de Gryffondor ! Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients bien-sûr…

- Aucuns !

- Au fait, c'est toi qui m'a dit « très beau math » à la sortie des vestiaires ? demanda soudain Camille en souriant.

- Oui, comment tu as deviné ?

- Je ne sais pas, un sixième sens !

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter autour de leur boisson puis Sirius les chassa aux alentours de minuit, leur disant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient trop fatigués le lendemain pour leurs cours. Hermione rentra donc dans son dortoir où elle se glissa sous les draps frais de son lit.


	10. En Haut de la Tour d'Astronomie

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ayant enfin trouvé un moyen pour répondre à vos reviews (je ne maîtrise pas du tout le système pour poster les chapitres), je tiens à tous vous remercier pour toutes les reviews encourageantes que vous m'avez laissé. Je tiens encore à m'excusez pour l'erreur concernant le chapitre 9, je me suis trompée de chapitre, et je n'ai pas vérifié avant de poster si c'était le bon. Pour ceux qui n'ont donc pas lu la bonne version, j'ai remis le bon texte et ils peuvent donc aller lire la suite de cette fic. Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vous laisse lire ce 10ème chapitre. Bisous à tous et Bonne Lecture !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le premier décembre arriva et l'euphorie de Noël se répandit dans tout le château. Tous les élèves pensaient déjà aux cadeaux qu'ils allaient offrir et la prochaine sortit à Pré-Au-Lard était très attendue.

Hermione revenait d'un cours particulièrement ennuyant d'histoire de la magie avec Judith, Nicolas et Marius. La hall était bondé et tous les élèves se pressait près du tableau d'affichage. Le quatuor se fraya un passage dans la foule en jouant des coudes. Sur le panneau, une grande affiche annonçait le bal de Noël. Judith poussa un exclamation de joie et sautilla d'excitation.

- C'est génial ! Ca fait 2 ans qu'on attend ça ! Oh c'est trop bien !

A côté d'elle, Hermione ne partageait pas sa joie et elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle d'un pas lent. Judith, qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était partie, la rejoignit à la table des Serpentard.

- Ben t'en fais une tête, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'aimes pas les bals ?

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que… la dernière fois que j'ai assisté à un bal, mon meilleur ami m'a fait une crise de jalousie, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'espérais…

- Mais il ne sera pas là ton meilleur ami ! lui dit Nicolas qui était assis à sa gauche.

- Allez Mione, tu ne vas pas t'en faire pour ça, c'est bientôt Noël ! fit Marius en se servant abondamment de ragoût.

Mais cela ne remonta pas le moral d'Hermione, bien au contraire. Plus Noël approché, plus elle était nostalgique et maussade. C'était son premier Noël sans ses parents, sans Harry, son Ron, sans Ginny, sans les Weasley. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle ne put les retenir. Etouffant un sanglot, elle repoussa son assiette et sortit de la salle sans rien avalé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna Judith.

Nicolas haussa les épaules et entama une conversation animée sur le prochain match de Quidditch. A quelques places d'eux, Tom Jedusor regardait les portes par lesquelles Hermione était sortit. Depuis plus de trois semaines, il essayait en vain d'attirer son attention, mais elle ne semblait pas le remarquer, toujours plonger dans ses devoirs. Voyant là une bonne occasion de se faire accepter par la jeune fille, il se leva à son tour et partit à sa suite.

Hermione était montée en haut de la tour d'astronomie où elle pleurait sans retenue. Ses parents et ses amis lui manquaient tous cruellement. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir parlé à un élève de son époque, même à Drago Malfoy. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Se retournant vivement, elle vit Jedusor sortir des escaliers. C'était justement la personne qu'elle voulait voir en dernier. Car plus Noël approchait, plus la mort de ses parents refaisait surface dans la mémoire de la jeune fille et plus sa haine envers le jeune préfet augmentait. C'était lui qui les avait tué, c'était ce qu'il deviendrait. Elle en avait parlé à Sirius qui lui avait dit qu'elle devait se convaincre que pour le moment il n'avait rien fait, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. En plus, depuis trois semaines maintenant, elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour capter son attention. Il restait souvent avec elle et Judith, mangeait régulièrement avec elles et se montrer aimable avec elle, alors que d'habitude, quand ils se parlaient, c'était d'un ton neutre ou froid. Il cachait quelque chose, c'était certain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? cracha-t-elle.

- Tout le monde à le droit de se promener dans le château, répondit-il de la voix calme qu'il employait depuis quelques semaines pour lui parler.

- Oui bien-sûr et toi qui ne viens jamais ici, tu as justement choisi le jour et l'heure où je viens pour venir aussi, c'est ça ? siffla-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi froide avec moi ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés, mais elle s'éloigna le plus possible de lui.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! De toute façon, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Maintenant, dégage, je n'ai pas envie de te voir plus longtemps.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je ne pleure pas ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton rageant en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de main.

- Arrête, ça ce voit.

- Tu m'agaces ! Tu ne peux donc pas aller jouer avec tes chiens plutôt que de me pourrir la vie ?

En rage, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, passant devant Jedusor sans lui accorder un regard. Mais celui-ci l'attrapa par le poignet et la força à se retourner.

- Lâche-moi !

- Non.

- Jedusor, lâche-moi tout de suite !! cria-t-elle en se débattant.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Il était bien décidé à jouer le tout pour le tout aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour avoir son attention. Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien. Elle arrêta de se débattre en réalisant la proximité de leurs visages. Mais à quoi il jouait là ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait que deux lèvres douces se posaient déjà sur les siennes.

Trop surprise pour faire quoi que ce soit, elle se laissa faire pendant une dizaine de secondes. Il avait les lèvres douces et il embrassé divinement bien, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il était capable d'embrasser de la sorte. Voyant qu'elle se laissait faire, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Ce geste ramena Hermione à la réalité : Voldemort était en train de l'embrasser et elle se laissait faire, pire, elle aimait ça ! Elle se dégagea violemment de son étreinte et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Je te hais ! cracha-t-elle avec dégoût avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Derrière elle, Jedusor se massait sa joue endolorie. Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien. Elle s'était laissé faire pendant et soudain, elle le giflait et lui disait qu'elle le haïssait ! Elle n'était vraiment pas normale ! Habituellement, toutes les filles le suppliaient de l'embrasser et après, elles en redemandaient, elles ne le giflaient pas. Poussant un soupir de lassitude et de colère mêlées, il descendit les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie d'un pas lent.

Hermione descendait les escaliers 4 à 4 en direction des appartements de Sirius. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans retenue. Mais pourquoi il l'avait embrassé ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle le détestait et c'était réciproque, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Voldemort l'avait embrassé, et elle, elle s'était laissé faire et avait aimé ça ! Elle avait aimé le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle avait aimé qu'il l'embrasse ! Elle se sentait coupable, elle venait de trahir ses amis, ses proches, et ses parents… Ses parents qu'il ferait torturer sans pitié avant de les tuer lâchement… Ses sanglots redoublèrent, lui brouillant la vue. Elle arriva bientôt devant les appartement de Sirius. Elle donna le mot de passe et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Sirius, qui sortait de la salle de bain, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon, fut plus que surpris de la voir dans cette état. La jeune fille, ne se préoccupant nullement de l'habillement du parrain de son meilleur ami se jeta dans ses bras et enfoui sa tête dans son cou.

- Oh Sirius… sanglota-t-elle.

- Chuuut… Calme-toi Mione… là…c'est tout, calme-toi

Il lui caressa tendrement le dos, et la fit asseoir sur le canapé, l'installant plus confortablement contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive petite Mione ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

S'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main, elle commença, la voix tremblante.

- J'étais parti en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour…

- Hermione, ne me dit pas que tu voulais te suicider ! s'écria-t-il, effaré.

- Non, je voulais juste…être seule… un moment, dit-elle entre ses larmes. Et puis, il est arrivé et…

- Qui ça il ?

- Jedusor. Il m'a… demandé pourquoi je pleurait… je lui ai dit que je ne pleurait pas… et je suis partie mais… il m'a rattrapé et… et…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fais Hermione ?

- Il… Il… ilmaembrassé… souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Sirius n'avait pas très bien compris la fin et du se repasser les paroles pour comprendre. Quand il comprit enfin, il la regarda, étonné. Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle pleurait ? Parce qu'il l'avait embrassé ? Même en cherchant bien, il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était dramatique…

- Hermione, il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça, ce n'est rien…

- Sirius… j'ai aimé ça ! J'ai aimé ça alors que c'est lui qui va tuer mes parents, qui va tuer ceux de Harry ! Je suis un monstre, je n'aurait jamais du aimé ça ! Oh Sirius, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? J'ai trahi mes parents… j'ai trahi Harry…

Sirius la dévisagea, incrédule. Alors c'était ça. Elle culpabilisait parce qu'elle avait aimé qu'il l'embrasse ? Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle puisse penser ça…

- Non, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es une humaine, Hermione. Ce n'est pas pareil. C'est normal que tu puisse penser ça, tu es une jeune femme Hermione, c'est de ton âge.

- Mais c'est Voldemort…

- Il n'est pas encore devenu Voldemort. Pour l'instant, c'est juste un adolescent de ton âge.

- Mais… j'ai trahi Harry et mes parents…

- Tu n'as trahi personne Hermione, crois-moi, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Allez, calme-toi, ce n'est rien.

Il se leva et alla chercher une fiole dans le salle de bain.

- Tiens, bois ça, ça te calmeras.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

- Mais j'ai cours après…

- Tu n'es pas en état d'y aller, je te ferai un mot, maintenant, avale-ça, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

- Mais, et mes cours ? insista la Serpentard.

- Je suis sûre que Judith te les ramènera, allez, pas de mais, avale-moi ça.

A contre cœur, elle avala le contenu de la fiole d'un trait. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'endormit. Sirius la porta jusqu'à son lit où il l'installa confortablement avant de rédiger un mot pour ses professeurs.

Tom rejoignit les autres Serpentard devant la porte du cours d'histoire de la magie, espérant y voir Hermione, mais elle n'était pas là.

- Tom ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ? lui demanda Judith qui paraissait inquiète.

- Non, mentit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à la joue ? Tu t'es _encore_ fais giflé !

- T'occupe pas de ça, répondit-il sèchement.

- Alors là, il faudra que tu me présentes la fille qui à l'audace de te gifler deux fois comme ça ! Parce qu'en plus, elle y va fort ! s'exclama Marius en riant avec Nicolas.

- C'est quand même bizarre qu'Hermione ne soit pas là, dit Judith.

- Peut-être qu'elle est à l'infirmerie, elle n'a rien avalé ce midi… remarqua Nicolas.

- Ouais, peut-être, ou alors elle est chez son oncle…

- Ouhouh, Tom, tu viens ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Binns venait de les faire entrer. Il sentait encore sur ses lèvres le goût de celles d'Hermione et ça le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait. Il n'écouta pas beaucoup le cours durant l'heure qui suivie…


	11. Le Début de la Jalousie

- Hermione ! Où étais-tu passé ?

L'ex-Gryffondor avait à peine fait un pas dans la salle commune que Judith se jetait sur elle.

- J'étais chez mon oncle, je ne me sentais pas très bien.

- Ouf, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave ! Tu vas mieux ? lui demanda tout de même la jeune fille.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Hermione.

- Je t'ai pris tes cours, ils sont sur le bureau, là-bas.

Elles s'installèrent à une table pour faire leurs devoirs tranquillement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le mur gardant l'entrée de la salle pivota, laissant entrer Jedusor. Il paru soulagé de voir qu'Hermione était revenue mais il déchanta vite en voyant le regard haineux qu'elle lui adressait. Maintenant, il était presque sûr qu'elle ne serait jamais sa petite amie, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait à tout moment raconter qu'il était d'origines moldus.

Au cours des deux semaines suivantes, Hermione n'adressa plus une fois la parole à l'héritier, qui faisait tout pour qu'elle lui parle à nouveau, même sur le ton acide avec lequel ils se parlaient avant. Malheureusement pour lui, chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce où elle était déjà, elle partait sans rien de plus qu'un regard haineux. Judith ne comprenait pas l'attitude de sa meilleure amie mais ne lui posait pas de question, voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Les vacances de Noël était dans deux semaines et la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard dans une.

Le mardi soir, à 18h, les Serpentards de 6ème et 7ème année se rendirent dans la grande salle pour l'habituel club de duel.

- Bonjour à tous, salua Sirius.

- Bonjour professeur Black !

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons réviser les sortilèges S_tupéfix_, _Impedimenta_ et, P_etrificus Totalus_, et les 7ème années vont s'exercer aussi sur le sortilège _Protego_. Y a-t-il des absents aujourd'hui ? En 7ème année ?

- Oui, il manque Andrew Strongol de Serdaigle, il est malade, expliqua une fille.

- Et Grace Saffran de Poufsouffle, elle s'est pris un cognard dans les côtés hier en entraînement de Quidditch.

- Vous lui souhaiterez un bon rétablissement de ma part. Et en 6ème ?

- James Steffenson de Gryffondor, il est en retenu avec le professeur Slughorn.

- Arf, il faudra que je dise à votre professeur de potions d'éviter de donner des retenus pendant mon cours, bougonna Sirius. Bon, qui est tout seul ?

- Moi, dirent Hermione et Camille en même temps.

- Bon et bien, vous allez travailler ensemble.

- Mais monsieur, Camille est en 7ème année ! s'exclama un Gryffondor.

- Je sais bien, c'est pourquoi il va se retenir un peu afin de ne pas abîmer Hermione. Bon, mettez vous ensemble, et commencez à vous entraîner sur le S_tupéfix_, prenez quelques coussins dans la boîte la-bas afin de soulager vos chutes. Camille et Hermione, vous vous mettrez sur l'estrade 8, entre les 7ème années et les 6ème.

Dans un joyeux brouhaha, chaque élèves pris cinq ou six cousins qu'il posèrent sur l'estrade.

- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda Sirius.

- Oui.

- Alors allez-y à trois. Et doucement, je ne veux pas de blessés ! Un…Deux…Trois…

Il alluma la musique, qui commença sur _Guilty_ de The Ramsus. Camille, en parfait gentleman, laissa Hermione commençait. Comme Harry leur avait appris le _Stupéfix_ l'an dernier au club de l'A.D., elle maîtrisait parfaitement le sort.

- _Stupéfix_ !

Dès le premier essai, Camille tomba à terre, immobile.

- _Enervatum_ !

- Et bien, je ne pensais pas que tu allais réussir du premier coup. On réessaie ?

- _Stupéfix_ !

Ils essayèrent encore une dizaine de fois, puis ce fut au tour de Camille de s'exercer. Etant en 7ème année, il se devait de maîtriser parfaitement ce sort et il réussit sans problèmes.

- Quand vous en avez finit avec le stupéfix, passez à _l'Impedimenta_, puis au _Petrificus_ _Totalus_.

Tous en discutant comme s'il était en train de jouer aux échecs, Camille et Hermione se jetèrent à tour de rôle les deux sortilèges. Camille avait un peu de mal avec le Petrificus Totalus et Hermione se moquait gentiment de lui, ne remarquant pas l'adolescent qui regardait d'un œil noir la scène depuis l'estrade voisine.

Tom était à la première estrade des 6ème années avec une fille de Serdaigle et un garçon de Poufsouffle. Depuis quelques minutes, il regardait Hermione et Camille qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser à deux, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver au plus au point. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'entendaient si bien alors qu'elle était à Serpentard et lui à Gryffondor. Et vu comment il lui souriait, leur amitié n'avait pas l'air de daté de l'heure. Serait-il possible qu'elle entretienne une amitié avec ce Gryffondor de Potter ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Ce qui l'énervait plus que tout, c'était de voir comment elle lui parlait alors qu'à lui, elle ne lui adressait jamais la parole. Elle préférait parler à un Gryffondor plutôt qu'à lui, qui était de sa maison et qui était le cousin de sa meilleure amie, c'était insensé.

- Jedusor, quand tu auras finis de rêvasser, tu pourras peut-être travailler un peu ! s'indigna le Poufsouffle.

Le fusillant du regard, il lui lança un stupéfix et le laissa à terre, retournant à l'observation de l'estrade d'à côté où Hermione lançait un _Impedimenta_ bien placé à Potter.

- Très bien, maintenant vous pouvez essayer de faire de petits duels en utilisant ces trois sortilèges, leur dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers un élève de 6ème année qui venait de rater son _Petrificus Totalus_ et qui n'avait que les jambes saucissonnées.

Tom laissa les deux autres élèves combattre, regardant toujours la fille qui occupait ses pensées depuis deux semaines. Car depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé et qu'elle l'avait giflé pour la deuxième fois, il voulait plus que tout l'avoir pour petite amie, mais il n'était plus vraiment sûr que ce soit juste pour s'assurer qu'elle ne dise rien sur ses origines. La cloche sonna, accompagnée des protestations de nombreux élèves.

Sirius les félicita et les fit sortir. Hermione était d'humeur maussade : au prochain cours, elle ne serait plus avec Camille. Elle rejoignit donc Judith, Marius et Nicolas après un dernier regard pour le jeune Potter.

- Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Marius en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

- Moi je vais prendre une douche, je transpire comme pas possible, je vous rejoins après ! lança Nicolas.

- Attend, je viens avec toi, j'en prend une aussi, dit Hermione en le rattrapant.

- Moi aussi, fit Judith.

- Bon ben je vais attendre avec vous, je ne vais pas manger tout seul ! se résigna Marius en posant une main sur son estomac.

- Au fait Nicolas, tu as trouvé un hibou pour ta sœur ? Questionna Hermione.

- Ah non c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Judith, est-ce que tu as encore des petits hiboux à vendre ?

- Oui, il doit en rester deux ou trois, pourquoi ?

- Ma sœur en voudrait un pour Noël et je me demandai si je pourrais t'en acheter un.

- Oh, je peux te le donner si tu veux, ma mère ne diras rien si c'est pour un ami.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, oui. Par contre, il aurait fallu que tu viennes les voir pour choisir… Sinon je peux demander à ma mère qu'elle m'envoie une photo de chaque, comme ça tu choisiras, mais tu ne verras pas les couleurs…

- Oh c'est pas grave.

- Je lui enverrai Whisky après manger, comme ça tu auras le temps de choisir.

Chacun monta dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche avant de remonter dans la Grande Salle. Judith alla s'asseoir à côté de son cousin tandis que Marius et Nicolas allait plus loin, ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup Jedusor. Hermione les suivit, ne voulant en aucun cas manger avec Voldemort. Noël n'était que dans trois semaines et le sentiment de tristesse du à l'absence de ses amis et surtout, à l'idée qu'elle ne verrait pas ses parents ni cette année, ni toutes celle d'après, était de plus en plus présent dans son esprit.

Tout ce qu'elle savait sur Jedusor lui revenait à l'esprit : il allait tuer son père et ses grands parents, puis briser des dizaines et des dizaines de familles, tuer ou torturer hommes, femmes, enfants, dont les parents de Neville et de Harry, avant de disparaître pour 13 ans. Il allait essayer de tuer Harry en 1ère année, puis en 2ème, allait se servir des os de son père pour renaître. Ce lâche, ça le dérangeait que son père soit un moldu , mais se servir de lui pour renaître ne lui posait aucun problème. Puis il allait faire menait une vie horrible à Harry en 5ème année, à cause de lui, Sirius allait passer le voile, puis il allait tuer ses parents à elle durant l'été. Humain abject et répugnant, lâche et avide de pouvoir, sans pitié et capable des pires atrocités, voilà ce qu'était Tom Jedusor, du moins, ce qu'il allait venir dans quelques années, et malgré ce que Sirius lui disait, elle ne pouvait pas le voir autrement car elle savait ce qu'il allait devenir. Elle fut tirée de ses horribles pensées par Nicolas.

- Hermione, tu restes au château pour les vacances ? voulut savoir le français.

- Oui, et toi ?

- Non, je retourne chez moi avec ma sœur.

- Et toi Marius, tu pars ?

- Oui, tu sais, on est nombreux dans la famille et je vais voir des membres différents chaque semaines de vacances, cette année, je vais chez mon grand oncle pour Noël et chez ma cousine éloignée pour le nouvel an, mais je préférerai rester au château !

- Vous ne savez pas si Judith reste ? demanda Hermione.

- Aucune idée, on lui demandera après manger. Au fait, c'était comment le cours de duel avec un 7ème année ? C'était pas trop dur ? s'enquit Marius.

- Oh non ça va, c'était bien.

- Il aurait quand même pu te mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre que Potter ! s'indigna Nicolas, qui n'aimait pas l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

- …

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle aimait beaucoup Camille et elle n'allait pas le critiquer, même devant les Serpentard.

- Judith, est-ce que tu restes pour les vacances ? demanda Nicolas à la jeune fille en sortant de la salle.

- Non, je pars chez ma cousine, en France, elle m'a invité pour Noël.

- Tu pars deux semaines ? interrogea Hermione.

- Oui.

- Jedusor part avec toi ?

- Non, il ne veut pas venir.

- Oh noooon, je vais devoir le supporter 15 jours complets ! se lamenta Hermione.

- Ma pauvre, j'aimerai pas être à ta place ! compatit Marius.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas ! D'accord, il n'est pas aussi bavard que les autres garçons mais ce n'est pas une raison ! s'énerva Judith.

Les trois Serpentard ne répondirent pas, préférant éviter la colère de leur amie.

- Oh fait Nico, tu as trouvé une cavalière pour le bal ? s'enquit soudain Marius.

Le français le fusilla du regard.

- Non, pas encore.

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas qu'elles soient toutes prises… se moqua-t-il en regardant Judith d'un air entendu.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? s'étonna cette dernière.

- Moi ? Mais pour rien, répondit-il d'un ton innocent qui ne trompait personne. Bon, je vais faire un tour euh… dans le parc, Hermione, tu m'accompagnes ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il voulait. Il lança un regard appuyé sur Nicolas et Judith et elle finit par sourire.

- Oui, je te suis.

Ils s'éclipsèrent vers le parc mais Marius la rattrapa par le poignet et il l'emmena derrière une statue d'où il pouvait voir leurs deux amis.

- Marius, tu ne vas quand même pas les espionner ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Chut !

- Reste si tu veux, moi, je vais faire un tour à la volière. A tout à l'heure.

Elle le laissa là et partit pour la volière, endroit où elle allait souvent avec Harry et Ron en quatrième année pour envoyer des lettres. Elle s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et cola son front contre le carreau glacé. Shadow vint se poser sur son épaule en hululant doucement.

- Salut toi, désolé mais je n'ai rien sur moi, il faudra que je pense a acheté des biscuits pour oiseaux à Pré-Au-Lard.

Elle la caressa longuement tout en regardant le parc de Poudlard qui s'étendait au pied de la tour avant de regagner sa salle commune. Elle arrivant devant le tableau, elle aperçut Whisky qui hululait joyeusement sur une statut. Décidément, ce hibou était comme Coq.

- Viens là toi, Judith doit être à l'intérieur.

Le petit duc se percha sur son poignet et elle donna le mot de passe. Elle repéra Judith qui faisait une partie d'échecs avec un 7ème année dans un coin de la pièce.

- Judith, j'ai trouvé Whisky dehors, je crois bien qu'il te cherchait.

- Cet hibou est impossible, il n'a jamais eu l'idée de m'apporter mon courrier au petit déjeuner !

Elle détacha le parchemin et fit apparaître une tasse d'eau afin que Whisky puisse boire. Hermione rejoignit les garçons qui discutaient tranquillement.

- Salut Mione, belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? lui dit Nicolas.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien toi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Bien-sûr, pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh, comme ça. Tu as trouvé une cavalière ?

- Oui ! J'y vais avec Judith ! dit-il avec un sourire rêveur.

- Génial, tu lui as demandé quand ?

- Quand vous êtes parti avec Marius. Au fait, il faut que je te remercie mon vieux, sans toi, je n'aurai jamais eu le cran de lui demander ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

- De rien.

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation car le mur pivota, laissant apparaître Slughorn, le directeur de maison des Serpentard, un bout de parchemin à la main.

- Bonjour Professeur Slughorn, saluèrent poliment les élèves présents.

- Bonjour à tous. J'aimerai avoir les noms de ceux qui restent pour les vacances de Noël.

Jedusor et Hermione furent les seuls à s'inscrire, il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle commune.

- Je laisse la liste là, Jedusor, vous me la ramènerai quand tous les élèves souhaitant rester aux château y auront mis leur nom, lança Slughorn en posant le parchemin.

- Bien monsieur.

- Au revoir Professeur.

- Au revoir.

Tom replongea dans sa lecture, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Hermione au passage. Il allait passer 15 jours seul avec elle, du moins, sans sixième année. Elle allait être toute seule, elle finirait bien par lui parler.


	12. Une invitation quelque peu originale

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes fos reviews, mises en favoris et/ou alertes, qui me font très plaisir car c'est ma toute première fic, et j'avais peur qu'elle soit mal écrite. Ce chapitre est le 12ème sur les 21 chapitre qui sont déjà rédigés, cette fic sera donc postée assurément en entier, peut-être qu'il y aura quelques retards de deux ou trois jours, mais pas d'abandon. J'essaierai aussi de poster la fin avant la rentrée, quitte à poster plus souvent, sauf si vous préférez un chapitre par semaine. A vous de décider. Donc voilà, encore merci à tous pour vos reviews et encouragement, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Trois jours après le passage de Slughorn, le professeur Dumbledore annonça une nouvelle qui donna le sourire à tous les élèves de 6ème année.  
- Cela fait maintenant un mois et demi que nous étudions les animagus dans les moindres détails et j'aimerai que vous essayez de vous transformer dès le prochain cours. Bien-sûr, ça m'étonnerai que beaucoup que vous réussissiez dès lundi, mais je pense que vous avez vos chance d'ici les vacances de Noël qui sont dans une semaine et demi. Nous commencerons donc les essais dès demain. Vous pouvez sortir, ajouta-t-il, la sonnerie ayant retenti alors qu'il parlait.  
Débordant d'excitation à l'idée de pouvoir se transformer en animagus, les élèves sortirent de la salle en parlant tous en même temps. Hermione, Judith, Nicolas et Marius se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le club de duel.  
- Dis Hermione, pourquoi tu as l'air si excitée aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Marius.  
- Je vais pouvoir me battre en duel contre Jedusor !  
Elle s'était souvenue de ça la veille. Jedusor était maintenant au terrain un, comme elle, et elle était bien décidé à lui faire subir un défaite cuisante pour se venger du baiser.  
- Et tu crois peut-être que tu as la moindre chance de me battre ? lui demanda une voix narquoise derrière-elle.  
Elle vit volte-face. Jedusor se trouvait derrière elle, abordant une expression à la fois amusée et méprisante. Il ne la croyais pas capable de la battre ? Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, ce monstre.  
- Parfaitement, tu n'es pas invincible, à ce que je sache ! rétorqua-t-elle.  
- Très bien, si tu es aussi sûr de toi, je te propose un marché. Si tu gagne ce duel, je t'accompagne au bal, ce qui signifie que tu peux d'or et déjà te chercher un autre cavalier puisque tu vas perdre. Si tu perd, voyons… tu feras ce que je veux pendant une semaine, termina-t-il avec une sourire sadique.  
Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde. D'un côté, elle prenait un gros risque, mais de l'autre, elle allait enfin pouvoir faire ravaler sa fierté à ce petit prétentieux.  
- Ok, ça marche.  
- Hermione, tu es complètement folle ! lui murmura Marius à l'oreille. Il m'a littéralement écrasée quand j'ai combattu contre lui.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, le rassura-t-elle en abordant un petit sourire en coin Malfoyen.  
- Bonjour à tous, entrez, nous allons pouvoir commencer, leur dit Sirius en les faisant entrer.  
Apparemment, il n'avait pas perdu une miette des paroles de Jedusor car il lança un regard réprobateur à Hermione.  
- Tu n'aurais pas du accepter ce pari stupide, Hermione, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça ! lui souffla-il alors qu'il s'avançait vers le milieu de la salle.  
Vexée, elle ne lui adressa pas la parole durant l'heure où ils s'entraînèrent sur les sortilèges de défense.  
- Très bien, nous allons continuer la montante-descendante, les premiers duellistes, mettez vous en place.  
Plus déterminée que jamais, Hermione monta sur l'estrade numéro 1, face à Jedusor, qui abordait un sourire méprisant.  
- Très Bien, préparez-vous, à trois…Un…Deux…Trois…  
Aussitôt, les sorts fusèrent de toute part, accompagnés des premières paroles de la chanson Numb, de Linkin Park.  
- Expelliarmus ! lança Jedusor.  
- Protego ! Expelliarmus ! Stupéfix! Impedimenta !  
Jedusor écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant la vitesse surprenante avec laquelle sa rivale enchaînait les sorts. Il les évita tant bien que mal avec un Protego et riposta avec un Stupéfix qu'elle évita avec une facilité déconcertante, on aurait cru qu'elle avait fait ça une bonne partie de sa vie !  
Il ne savait pas à quel point il était dans le vrai. En effet, Hermione, qui était déjà très douée en sortilège, s'était considérablement améliorée depuis sa quatrième année où elle avait Harry à s'entraînait à une multitude de sort. Cette expérience ne s'était que renforcée lors des réunions de l'A.D. l'année précédente et elle avait pu la mettre en pratique lors de la bataille au département des mystères où les sorts que les ennemis lançaient dépassés de loin les Stupéfix et Expelliarmus que lançaient les élèves.  
Pendant environ dix minutes, ils luttèrent sans relâche, si bien qu'ils étaient tous deux trempés de sueur. Hermione avait les cheveux qui lui collaient à la peau, tout comme Tom et de fine gouttelettes leur coulaient sur le front. L'ex-Gryffondor évita de justesse un Expelliarmus, mais reçu un sortilège d'expulsion en pleine poitrine. Elle retomba lourdement à l'autre bout de l'estrade, se retenant de pousser un cri de douleur quand sa cheville se tordit. Elle leva les yeux vers Jedusor qui la regardait avec son petit air supérieur, un sourire aux coin des lèvres. Cette vision la fit enragée, il commençait sérieusement à l'agacé avec ses airs de garçon parfait. Enervée au plus haut point , elle se releva d'un bond, oubliant totalement sa cheville qui formait un angle inquiétant.  
- Stupéfix ! lança Jedusor.  
- Protego ! Jambencoton ! Silencio !  
Jedusor, n'ayant pas vu le coup venir, ne put éviter les 2 sorts et se les prit de plein fouet. Plusieurs élèves qui les regardaient puisqu'ils avaient finis, ouvrirent la bouche de stupéfaction, ne connaissant pas le sort Jambencoton, ce qui était parfaitement normal, puisqu'il avait été inventé par les jumeaux Weasley, qui n'étaient pas encore nés à cette époque. Tom avait maintenant les jambes bloquées, il ne pouvait donc plus éviter les sorts de son adversaires. Réduit au silence par le Silencio, il ne pouvait pas non plus en lancer, puisqu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore les sorts informulés.  
Hermione s'accorda quelques seconde pour reprendre son souffle, regardant par la même occasion Jedusor qui fulminait. Décidant d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce duel, et savourant d'avance sa victoire, elle lança un dernier sortilège, en hommage à Harry, qui s'était donné du mal pour l'apprendre aux membres de l'A.D.  
- Stupéfix !  
Jedusor tomba, totalement paralysé, sauf ses yeux bougeait. Hermione descendit de l'estrade et se laissa tomber sur un chaise afin d'examiner sa cheville. Sirius ne tarda pas à arriver.  
- Très bien, Hermione, tu gagnes sans conteste ce duel. Ne bouge pas, je rend sa liberté à Jedusor et je regarde ta cheville.  
Il lança un Enervatum à Jedusor qui se releva, le regard étincelant.  
- Ca te fais très mal ? s'inquiéta Sirius en s'agenouillant près d'Hermione.  
- Assez. Mais je peux quand même faire le duel suivant, j'ai connu pire, dit-elle repensant à la bataille au ministère de l'an passé.  
- Non, non, non, on va t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Voyons… Camille, viens ici s'il te plait puisque tu as finis. Tu peux emmené Hermione à l'infirmerie s'il te plait ?  
- Bien-sûr.  
- Merci, le remercia Sirius avant de se diriger vers un 7ème année qui venait de lancer un Serpensortia.  
- Tu arriveras à marcher où tu veux que je te porte ? s'enquit Camille en se penchant vers Hermione sous l'œil noir de Jedusor qui n'aimait pas qu'un autre garçon puisse approcher la jeune fille si lui n'y arrivait pas.  
- Non c'est bon, ça ira, je vais juste m'appuyer un peu sur toi pour ne pas tomber.  
- Ok.  
Elle s'appuya sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ils sortirent de la salle.  
- Très beau duel ! Franchement, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! Où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ? demanda-t-il.  
- J'ai eu un très bon professeur l'an dernier, dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique en pensant à Harry.  
- Avec ta cheville foulée, je me demande si tu vas pouvoir aller au bal… remarqua-t-il.  
- Oh c'est pas grave, de toute façon je ne comptait pas y aller.  
- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
- Mais enfin Mione, toutes les filles attendent cette soirée depuis deux ans !  
- Oui mais moi je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, déclara-t-elle, butée.  
Et c'était vrai, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller à cette soirée, ça lui rappellerait trop le bal de quatrième année avec Vicktor, Harry, Ron, et tous ses amis qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis la rentrée. Et puis, elle venait de se rappeler que comme elle avait gagné son duel, elle allait devoir y aller avec Jedusor, raison de plus pour ne pas y assister.  
- Personne ne t'a invité, c'est ça ? lui dit Camille, la ramenant sur terre.  
- Non, il y a plusieurs garçons qui m'ont demandé, mais j'ai refusé.  
Effectivement, plusieurs garçon, la plupart de Serpentard, lui avait demandé d'être leur cavalière, mais elle avait tout refusé. Elle n'irait pas à ce bal un point c'est tout !  
- Mais pourquoi ? insista Camille.  
- Parce que je ne veux pas y aller, c'est tout ! Maintenant arrête de me parler de ça s'il te plait ! s'emporta-t-elle, plus têtue qu'un hippogriffe.  
- Donc tu n'as pas de cavalier ? poursuivit néanmoins le jeune Potter.  
- Non ! Enfin si, Jedusor m'a dit que si je gagner le duel contre lui, il m'accompagné au bal, mais comme je n'y vais pas…  
- Jedusor ? Et tu n'y vas pas tu dis ! Ma pauvre, tu vas te faire des ennemis ! se moqua gentiment Camille.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle les dents serrées, agacée.  
- Jedusor est un des garçon les plus prisé de l'école ! Si on apprend qu'il t'a invité et que tu n'y vas pas, tu vas en recevoir des hiboux !  
- Invité ? Tu appelles ça une invitation toi ? « Si tu gagne ce duel, je t'accompagne au bal, ce qui signifie que tu peux d'or et déjà te chercher un autre cavalier puisque tu vas perdre ». Désolé mais non, je n'appelle pas ça une invitation, et puis de toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller au bal, et encore moins avec ce petit prétentieux !  
- Prépare-toi à subir la colère des filles qui attendent toutes qu'il les invitent ! Elles sont plus que tenaces quand elles s'y mettent !  
- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître ! remarqua Hermione avec un sourire narquois.  
- Oui, disons que j'ai de l'expérience en la matière ! grimaça Camille.  
- Ah, Jedusor n'est pas le seul à avoir son fan club ? se moqua-t-elle à son tour.  
- Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. Disons que je reçois régulièrement des hiboux de toutes ces groupies sans cervelles !  
- Toi au moins tu n'as pas invité ta cavalière en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle te batte en duel !  
- Je n'ai pas de cavalière, je n'ai invité personne.  
- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna la Serpentard.  
- J'ai peur qu'on m'envoie bouler.  
- Franchement, je ne vois pas qui pourrais refuser d'être ta cavalière, si j'y allais, je ne dirais pas non si tu me demandais ! dit-elle avec un sourire.  
- C'est rassurant venant de toi sachant que tu as refusé toutes les demandes jusqu'à maintenant ! s'esclaffa-t-il.  
- Très drôle.  
Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de l'infirmerie et Camille l'aida à s'asseoir sur un des lits. L'infirmière sortit de son bureau quelques secondes plus tard.  
- Miss Granger, que vous ait-il arrivé ?  
- Je me suis fais une entorse en duel.  
- Ah ça, j'avais prévenu le directeur ! Un club de duel ! Non mais quelle idée ! bougonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son placard à potion. Tenez jeune fille, buvait ça, ça ne vous feras plus mal dans quelques minutes.  
Hermione retint sa respiration et avala le contenu d'un trait en grimaçant.  
- Vous pouvez rester là le temps que ça passe. Potter, vous pouvez aller manger.  
- Non, je vais rester un peu avec Hermione.  
L'infirmière ouvrit des yeux ronds, c'est sûr que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un Gryffondor s'inquiétait pour une Serpentard !  
- Bon, comme vous voudrez.  
Ils attendirent un petit quart d'heure en parlant tranquillement puis partirent pour la Grande Salle.  
- Hermione, je peux te poser une question ?  
- C'est déjà ce que tu fais, mais oui, vas-y.  
Le jeune Potter se pencha vers elle pour lui poser sa question, de peur que quelqu'un l'entende par inadvertance.  
- Camille ! Comment oses-tu ?! Je respecte mes choix, je suis fidèle Moi ! Je ne suis pas du genre à changer d'avis toutes les dix minutes ! le gronda-t-elle en abordant tout de même un petit sourire.


	13. Un Coup Digne d'Un Véritable Serpentard

Lorsque Hermione s'assit à la table des Serpentard pour dîner, Marius et Nicolas se jetèrent sur elle.  
- Hermione, tu es géniale ! s'exclama Marius  
- Tu as battu Jedusor ! renchérit Nicolas.  
- Tu t'es vraiment bien battu ! Pas étonnant que je n'ai pas gagné contre toi ! C'était vraiment…Génial ! Il n'y a pas d'autres mots !  
- Où est Jedusor ? demanda-t-elle, voulant voir la tête qu'il tirait.  
- Il est monté dans son dortoir tout de suite après le cours, t'aurait vu sa tête ! Six pieds de long, et encore !  
- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! se réjouit Hermione.  
- Ca m'étonnerai qu'il descende ce soir ! Il lui faudra bien une nuit pour digérer sa défaite !  
Ils parlèrent gaiement jusqu'à la fin du repas puis rejoignirent leur salle commune.  
- Au fait, où est Judith ?  
- Ah oui, on ne t'a pas dit, elle est en retenue avec le professeur Headinmoon.  
- Le professeur Headinmoon ?  
- C'est le professeur de divination.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?  
- Oh, pas grand chose, tu sais, la prof' est un peu tordu, elle annonce toujours des trucs tragiques la plupart du temps ! commença Marius.  
- Oui, et comme Judith ne voyait rien dans la boule de cristal, elle nous a dit qu'elle allait mourir d'ennuie si elle restait une heure de plus dans cette pièce ! continua Nicolas.  
- Et Headinmoon l'a entendu, alors forcément, ça ne lui a pas plu…  
- Pfff, c'est pitoyable ! Nous aussi la prof' de divination prédisait toujours des trucs tragiques, mon meilleur amis doit mourir chaque année depuis la troisième année et il est toujours vivant ! C'est désespérant ! Pauvre Judith, je la plains si elle doit nettoyer toutes les boules de cristal et les tasses de thé, lâcha Hermione d'un ton méprisant.  
- Ouais, c'est sûr !

Finalement, Hermione ne vit ni Judith, ni Jedusor de la soirée. Le lendemain, elle descendit à la Grande Salle avec Marius et Nicolas, Judith dormait encore, mais comme on était Samedi, elle avait préféré la jeune fille laissé dormir. Par contre, Jedusor était levé et il lui lança un regard noir quand il la vit entrer dans la Grande Salle. Le courrier arriva et pour une fois, Whisky était avec les autres hiboux, mais malheureusement pour lui, sa maîtresse n'était pas là. Il eut un regard triste en notant son absence mais se remis à hululait joyeusement en voyant Hermione sur qui il se précipita. Shadow, qui venait voir Hermione de temps en temps pour lui mordillait affectueusement le doigt, prit son envole en voyant arriver le petit hibou.  
- Elle est jalouse dis donc ta chouette ! s'exclama Nicolas.  
- Oui, je ne te le fais pas dire. Bon Whisky, tu arrêtes un peu de bouger oui ! s'énerva-t-elle en attrapant l'oiseau dans sa main droite.  
Mais l'oiseau se mit à hululait plus joyeusement que jamais. Poussant un soupir, Hermione lui prit l'enveloppe et lui donna un bout de pain afin qu'il s'en aille plus rapidement.  
- Jedusor à 10 heure ! lui souffla Marius en se détournant la tête pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
Hermione leva les yeux et vit qu'en effet, Jedusor s'était levé et venait vers elle.  
- Granger, je t'attendrais dans le hall vendredi prochain à 20h, tâche d'être présentable et à l'heure, si possible, lança-t-il avec une voix méprisante.  
Bizarrement, sa réplique acide n'eut pas l'effet estompé car Hermione eut un sourire narquois.  
- Désolé, mais je suis déjà prise, je ne peux pas y aller avec toi, mais ça me fait beaucoup de peine, crois-moi ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ironique.  
A côté d'elle, Marius plongea dans son verre de jus de citrouille en s'étranglant de rire. Jedusor, lui, était abasourdi par la nouvelle. Elle avait un autre cavalier ? Alors pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce marché si elle y allait déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Cette pensée l'irrita profondément. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour lui parler était de l'inviter au bal et elle y allait avec un autre garçon ! Il sentit une étrange contraction dans son estomac, comme si ses entrailles étaient chargées de plomb. Il ne savait pas qui était le cavalier mystérieux d'Hermione, mais une chose était sûr, il le détestait déjà.  
- Et on peut savoir qui c'est ? siffla-t-il.  
- Non.  
- Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas danser ! dit-il d'une voix froide, essayant de s'en convaincre lui-même.  
- Si ça peut t'aider à digérer la nouvelle, on va dire que non, je ne sais pas danser.  
Blessé dans son orgueil, il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle.  
- Oh Hermione, t'as fais fort là ! s'exclama Marius en s'efforçant de se calmer, en vain.  
- Merci Marius.  
- Oui, peut-être un peu trop fort non ? Maintenant, tu peux être certaine qu'il ne t'accompagneras pas au bal, il va falloir que tu te trouves un autre cavalier… s'inquiéta Nicolas.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je viens de dire que j'étais déjà prise, c'était pas une blague ! s'offusqua Hermione.  
- Quoi ? lança Marius, en arrêtant de rire. Tu veux dire que tu avais déjà un cavalier quand tu as accepté ce pari idiot ?!  
- Non, mais quelqu'un m'a proposé d'être sa cavalière hier soir, et j'ai accepté.  
- Sachant que tu y allais déjà avec Jedusor ? s'étonna l'oncle de Sirius.  
- Oui.  
- Mais…Hermione, c'est le garçon le plus prisé du château ! bredouilla Nicolas, incrédule.  
- Oui mais moi je ne l'aime pas, on y peut rien, je n'allais tout de même accepter d'être sa cavalière sachant que je le regretterai toute la soirée !  
- Et ben ça alors, c'est bien la première fois que je vois une fille qui ne s'intéresse pas à Jedusor ! C'est fou ce qu'on peu s'amuser cette année ! s'exclama gaiement Marius.

La semaine suivante, les élèves de 6ème années essayèrent sans relâche de se transformer en animagus, mais aucun n'y arriva. Le jeudi, alors qu'ils en étaient à leur 6ème heure de métamorphose de la semaine, un Gryffondor réussi à se transformer en faucon, ce qui re-motiva considérablement les autres élèves. Hermione, à côté de John, désespéré, elle aurait tellement aimé y arriver. Elle décida d'essayer une fois encore, elle voulait y arriver alors elle allait y arriver ! Foi de Granger ! Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, se coupant du monde extérieur, Sirius lui avait dit que c'était la première fois qui était la plus difficile. Elle concentra toute sa magie sur son objectif et… poussa un long hurlement.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses mains. Mais elle n'avait plus de main, à la place, elle avait des pattes aux longs poils gris. Elle avait réussi ! Elle sauta avec souplesse de sa chaise, tous les regards braqués sur elle, et s'approcha du miroir situé près du bureau. Le miroir lui renvoya le reflet d'un superbe loup gris, avec de grands yeux…gris/bleus… Mais elle avait-elle pas les yeux gris bleus ? Elle les avait toujours eu marrons ! Serait-il possible que la transformation change quelque chose ? Sirius le lui aurait dit… Alors pourquoi ses yeux avait-il changé de couleur ? Après tout, c'était un détail, il y avait beaucoup plus important. Elle se regarda encore dans la glace et sourit à nouveau. En face d'elle, le loup sourit aussi, ce qui avait quelque chose de comique. Elle se retourna et lança un regard pétillant de joie à Dumbledore qui la regardait de son bureau.  
- Très bien Miss Granger, félicitations ! Vous pouvez marcher un peu afin de tester votre nouveau corps.  
Hermione ne se fit pas prier et fit trois fois le tour de la classe, passant entre les tables. Ses sens s'étaient affinés et elle voyait et entendait beaucoup mieux. Son odorat était aussi très développé à présent. Elle sentait nettement une odeur de parchemin dans la classe ainsi qu'une odeur de vanille venant de Judith, à côté de qui elle était à présent. Elle posa sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille qui éclata de rire en voyant le loup – ou plutôt la louve – sourire.  
Hermione retourna à sa place où elle reprit sa forme humaine avec une facilité déconcertante.  
- Alors Miss Granger, vos premières impressions ? lui demanda Dumbledore.  
- C'est… fabuleux ! Il n'y a pas d'autres mots… dit-elle, au comble de l'excitation.  
- En attendant la fin de l'heure, vous allez m'écrire vous et Mr Jeffels ( l'autre élève qui était parvenu à se métamorphoser ) un rouleau de parchemin sur lequel vous allez tenter d'expliquer ce que vous ressentez lorsque vous êtes sous vos forme d'animagus.  
Hermione se mit tout de suite au travail et rempli sans peine deux rouleaux de parchemin avant la fin de l'heure. Cinq minutes avant la sonnerie, deux élèves réussir en même temps leur transformation : John Lupin, qui se transforma en lion, et Nicolas, qui avait pris l'apparence d'un renard blanc.  
La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours pour les 6ème années. Aussitôt, Hermione fourra ses affaires dans son sac et courut chez Sirius.  
- Sirius ! J'ai réussi ! Je suis une animagus ! s'écria-t-elle en déboulant dans les appartements.  
- Pas la peine de crier Mione, je ne suis pas sourd ! Alors, en quoi tu te transformes ? demanda l'animagus en débouchant deux Bièraubeurre.  
- En loup !  
- Génial ! Tu dois être contente alors !  
- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! C'est vraiment génial ce qu'on ressent quand on se transforme ! En plus, je vois et j'entends beaucoup mieux et mon odorat est très sensible quand je suis sous forme de loup ! Remarque, même maintenant que je suis redevenue humaine, j'ai l'impression que ça persiste…  
- Oui, c'est normal. Et encore, tu n'es resté sous ta forme animal que quelques minutes, au bout de plusieurs heures, ces impressions seront encore renforcées.  
- Ah oui, avant que j'oublie, est-ce que le fait d'être un animagus peut changer un détail physique comme la couleur des yeux ?  
- Pas que je sache, pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.  
- Mes yeux ont changés de couleurs. Avant ils étaient marrons, et maintenant, ils sont bleus/gris.  
- Ah, c'est bizarre ça. Je demanderai à Dumbledore s'il sait quelque chose la dessus.  
- John s'est transformé en lion ! lui appris Hermione, se rappelant de la transformation de son ami.  
- En lion ? Il doit être rudement content ! Il y en a d'autres qui ont réussi ?  
- Oui, un 6ème année de Gryffondor, Jordan Jeffels, c'est un faucon, et Nicolas, en renard blanc. Il est vraiment craquant en renard ! En tout cas, je suis bien contente d'avoir réussi ! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais !  
Sirius sourit, lui aussi avait bien cru qu'il n'y arriverait jamais quand il avait essayait avec James et Peter.  
- Alors, prête pour le bal de demain ? Tu ne toujours pas me dire avec qui tu y vas ? l'interrogea Sirius avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.  
- Non, tu le verras toi-même demain, sourit-elle devant son air boudeur.  
- Ah les filles ! grogna l'ancien maraudeur.  
- Bon, désolé de te fausser compagnie mais Judith m'attend pour aller à la bibliothèque, on a un devoir de potion à faire.  
- A demain.

Le lendemain, une telle effervescence régnait dans le château que certains professeurs décidèrent de ne pas faire leur cours et laissèrent les élèves faire ce qu'il voulait. En potion, certaines filles préparèrent de la potion capillaire Lissenplis. En sortilège, le professeur leur dit qu'ils pouvaient réviser les sortilèges d'attraction et d'expulsion. Comme au cours de la quatrième année, une bataille de coussins s'engagea, Poufsouffle contre Serpentard. A cinq heure, la cloche sonna, et Hermione et Judith montèrent dans leur dortoir pour se préparer.  
- Les filles, c'est dans trois heures le bal ! se lamentèrent Marius et Nicolas., qui semblaient ne pas savoir quoi faire sans elles.  
Jedusor, lui, était montait dans son dortoir, ne voulant pas voir Hermione. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis le lendemain du duel et il commençait sérieusement à désespérer. En plus, et ça l'effrayait, il la voulait plus que jamais comme petite amie, mais ce n'était plus du tout pour ne pas qu'elle dévoile ses origines. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour un fille, ce sentiment d'apaisement quand elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui – ce qui était rare, ces derniers temps, puisqu'elle l'évitait comme la peste -, le nœud dans l'estomac quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait déjà un cavalier pour le bal, et cette jalousie envers tous les garçons qui l'approchait d'un peu trop près. Même quand il avait eut des petites amis, il n'éprouvait jamais tant de jalousie pour les autres garçon, puisque c'était juste un passe-temps.  
Il entendit du bruit venant de la salle commune, certaines filles devaient être descendues. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil de Malfoy : 19h45. Il alla prendre une douche et mis sa tenue de soirée, une cape vert bouteille ressemblant beaucoup à celles de l'école. Il brûlait d'envie de descendre pour la voir mais sachant qu'elle ne serait pas avec lui, il préférait rester ici plutôt que de le voir rejoindre un autre. Pourtant, l'envie de savoir qui lui avait volé sa cavalière l'emporta et il descendit des escaliers à pas feutrés.  
Judith, dans sa belle robe verte, était au bras de Nicolas. A côté d'eux, Marius attendait encore sa cavalière. Mais Hermione n'était visible nul part. Peut être qu'elle regrettait et qu'elle préférait ne pas y aller ?… Non, elle avait trop d'orgueil pour ça.  
- Tom ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas déjà dans le hall ? s'étonna Judith.  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
- Hermione est déjà partit, répondit la jeune fille, légèrement surprise.  
Apparemment, Hermione ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle y allait avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Je ne vais pas au bal avec elle, lui apprit-il avec un air sombre.  
- Quoi ? Mais… elle a gagné son duel, tu devais l'accompagner ! Tom, je te préviens, si tu…  
- Attend un peu avant de m'accuser, c'est elle qui m'a dit qu'elle était déjà prise, se défendit-il.  
- Hein ?… Impossible, quand elle a accepté le pari, elle n'avait pas de cavalier, je lui avait demandé juste avant l'heure de métamorphose, elle n'aurait pas pu se faire inviter entre deux…  
- Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas aller au bal… supposa Marius, essayant de ne pas rire devant la tête de Jedusor.  
- Mais non, elle était prête, tu l'as vu comme moi ! fit Judith.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais elle n'a pas pu se faire inviter entre le duel et le petit déjeuner de toute façon, elle est restait avec nous tout le temps, mentit-il encore, feignant l'ignorance, même s'il ne savait pas avec qui elle y allait.  
Il y eut un silence puis…  
- Potter, fit Tom avec hargne.  
- Potter ? Camille Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Potter ? demanda Nicolas.  
- C'est lui qui l'a invité.  
- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes là ! Il est à Gryffondor je te rappelle, et en 7ème année qui plus est, il n'aurait pas pu lui parler.  
- C'est lui qui l'a emmené à l'infirmerie quand elle s'est fait une entorse.  
- Sérieusement Tom, tu crois vraiment qu'un Gryffondor aurait invité une Serpentard ? Non, franchement je n'y crois pas. Hermione est peut-être à Serpentard depuis quelques mois mais elle s'y connaît assez pour savoir que les Serpentard déteste les Gryffondor, le raisonna Judith.  
- Et bien tu devrais peut-être lui rappeler, lança-t-il furieusement en sortant de la salle commune.  
Il était furieux. Elle avait accepté l'invitation d'un Gryffondor tout en sachant qu'elle devait y aller avec lui. Elle préférait Potter à lui ! La colère et la jalousie se répandaient dans ses veines tel le venin de son basilic. Ce Potter qui leur avait déjà volé la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons trois années consécutives lui volait maintenant sa cavalière ! Non, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça !  
Il monta dans le hall et la chercha des yeux. Il resta bouche bée quand il la vit près des portes. Elle était là, resplendissante, dans une superbe robe bleu nuit qui s'attachait dans le cou avec de fin rubans de tissu. Ses cheveux étaient élégamment relevés sur sa nuque en une coiffure complexe. Elle s'était légèrement maquillé, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et elle avait mis une petite chaîne en or autour de son cou.  
Sa colère, qui était retombée en la voyant, revint quand il vit qu'elle souriait à Potter et Lupin. Alors c'était bien avec lui qu'elle était. Soudain, un vague de tristesse le submergea, faisant disparaître toute colère, une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire, après tout, il n'était pas son petit ami, ni même son ami, puisqu'elle semblait le détester au point de préférer être la cavalière d'un Gryffondor plutôt que la sienne.  
Judith, Marius et Nicolas arrivèrent peu de temps après et ils ouvrirent la bouche de stupeur.  
- Elle est avec… commença Marius.  
- Potter, termina Nicolas, ne pouvant y croire.  
Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et les élèves entrèrent en poussant des exclamations de surprise. Comme lors du bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les murs de la salle avaient été recouverts de givre et des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierres s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond magique. Une cinquantaine de tables autour desquelles pouvaient s'asseoir 6 à 12 élèves remplaçaient les 4 tables des maisons habituelles.  
Camille emmena Hermione à une table de six avec John et sa cavalière, une Serdaigle qu'Hermione avait déjà affronté en duel. En parfait gentleman, il lui tira sa chaise afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.  
- Au fait Hermione, tu n'as pas peur de subir les représailles de Jedusor ? lui demanda John, qui avait appris qu'Hermione était la cavalière de Camille quelques minutes auparavant.  
- Non, de toute façon, si Camille ne m'avait pas invité, je n'y aurait pas été.  
- Je croyais que tu avais peur qu'elle t'envoie bouler, se moqua gentiment le père de Rémus en riant.  
- Oui, il m'a fallu tout mon courage de Gryffondor pour lui demander. Heureusement qu'avant elle m'avait dit que si je lui demandais, elle ne dirait pas non, répondit Camille en souriant.  
- Alors c'est pour ça que tu me posais toutes ses question sur Jedusor ? réalisa Hermione.  
- Oui, je voulais savoir si tu avais un cavalier, et quand tu m'as dis que tu y allais avec Jedusor, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir me contenter d'une de ces groupies qui me suivent partout. Ca m'étonne que tu n'as pas encore reçu de hiboux menaçant…  
- Demain matin sûrement, tu sais, il n'y a pas grand monde qui était au courant de son « invitation ». Et puis, personne ne savait que j'y allais avec toi, même pas Sirius.  
- D'ailleurs, où il est Sirius ? Je ne le vois nul part… s'étonna John.  
La porte par laquelle les professeurs entraient s'ouvrit alors qu'il venait juste de finir sa phrase, laissant passer Sirius. Visiblement il cherchait quelqu'un. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en apercevant Camille et Hermione et se dirigea aussitôt vers eux.  
- Salut Sirius ! saluèrent les adolescents.  
- Alors c'est Hermione la fille que tu voulait inviter ? demanda-t-il à Camille, abasourdi.  
- Oui, ça t'étonne hein ?  
- Et bien il faut dire que je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu parlais de Mione quand tu disais « j'ai trop peur qu'elle refuse pour lui demander ». J'avoue que je suis on ne peut plus surpris. Tu es ravissante en tout cas Mione ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Harry n'en revenait pas quand il m'a raconté le bal de Noël de la quatrième année !  
- Je ne savais pas que ça l'avait autant marqué ! dit-elle en riant.  
- Tu manges avec nous Sirius ? demanda Sarah, la cavalière de John.  
- Avec joie, ça m'éviteras d'écouter les discours ennuyeux de Binns sur la révolte des gobelins.  
Les menus apparurent et chacun choisit en demandant à son assiette le plat qu'il voulait. Quand tous le monde fus rassasié, les plats disparurent et les préfets en chef se rendirent sur la piste pour ouvrir le bal.  
- Qui est la préfète en chef ? demanda Hermione à qui la jeune fille disait vaguement quelque chose.  
- Enfin Mione, tu ne la reconnaît pas ? s'étonna Sirius. C'est McGonagall.  
Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds et regarda avec plus d'attention la jeune fille. Elle éclata de rire en reconnaissant son ancienne directrice de maison qui dansait avec le préfet en chef qui était…  
- Maugrey ? C'est Maugrey Fol Œil ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.  
- Oui, c'est ce bon vieil Alastor, affirma Sirius.  
- Vous connaissez McGonagall et Maugrey ? s'étonna John.  
- Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de leur parler lors d'une réunion avec les professeurs, inventa rapidement Sirius.  
- Pourquoi Fol Œil ? interrogea Camille.  
- Aucune idée, c'est Marius qui m'a dit ça quand je lui ai demandé qui était le préfet en chef, mentit Hermione.  
- Ah bon. Hermione, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? lui demanda Camille en faisant la révérence, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.  
- Bien-sûr.  
Elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et se laissa entraîner sur la piste. Le groupe que Dippet avait fait venir était tout aussi apprécié que les Bizarr' Sisters mais certains élèves insistèrent pour que Sirius leur passe les Cds des musiques qu'ils faisaient passer en duels. Content de pouvoir entendre de nouvelles musiques, les chanteurs lancèrent un sort sur les Cds afin d'obtenir les partitions et les musiques du club de duels retentirent bientôt dans la salle.  
La soirée se déroulait sans encombre, Hermione avait déjà dansait avec Camille, John, Sirius et au bout d'une heure, Marius, Nicolas et Judith vinrent la rejoindre pendant que Camille était partit chercher des boissons avec John.  
- Salut Mione.  
- Salut vous trois. Ecoutez, je…  
- Si tu veux parler de ton cavalier mystérieux, ne dit rien, la coupa Judith en souriant.  
- Vous… Ne m'en voulez pas ?  
- Personnellement, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir après la défaite cuisante que tu as mis à Jedusor en duel ? dit Marius en riant.  
- Marius, arrête de critiquer Tom ! répliqua Judith.  
- Pfff, tu m'énerves, tu prend toujours sa défense ! bouda-t-il.  
- En tout cas, tu danses très bien Mione ! la complimenta Judith.  
- Merci.  
- Sinon, pour Potter, on ne t'en veux pas du tout, poursuivit Marius.  
- Oui enfin, j'aurai préférer que tu y ailles avec quelqu'un d'autre que Potter, mais bon… fit Nicolas.  
- Camille est vraiment très sympa tu sais.  
- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire, même si j'en doute beaucoup, mais moi ça m'énerve qu'il attrape toujours le vif d'or ! ronchonna le Français.  
- Ca fais longtemps que vous… enfin, que vous êtes amis ? demanda Marius.  
- Assez, oui, depuis la 2ème semaine des vacances de la Toussaint, avoua Hermione en rougissant légèrement.  
- Tout ce temps ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?  
- J'avais peur que vous le preniez mal…  
- C'est vrai qu'on a été plus que surpris quand Tom nous a dit qu'apparemment, ton amitié avec lui ne datait pas d'hier, admit Judith.  
- Comment ça ? tiqua Hermione.  
- Aucune idée, il n'a pas été plus explicite, après, il est partit.  
- Mais tu sais, dans le fond, on a rien contre Potter en particulier. Du moins, Marius et moi, ajouta Judith en voyant le regard de Nicolas.  
- Quand on parle du loup, on voit la queue qui dépasse… bougonna ce dernier.  
Camille revenait du bar avec John.  
- Euh… Je vais vous laissez parler, dit-il, mal à l'aise. Tiens Mione, ta boisson.  
- Tu peux rester si tu veux Potter, lança Nicolas à la plus grande surprise de tous. Ben quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regarder tous avec des yeux d'elfe de maison ? On se dispute pas le vif d'or là à ce que je sache !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, Nicolas et Camille y compris.  
- Potter, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que je t'emprunte ta cavalière le temps d'une danse ? demanda Marius en souriant.  
- Non, vas-y.  
- Merci, Mione, tu veux danser ?  
Tout en souriant, elle le suivie sur la piste tandis que John invitait Judith à danser, laissant Camille et Nicolas parler Quidditch.  
Tom regardait Celle-Qui-Aurait-Du-Etre-Sa-Cavalière depuis le début de la soirée. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il n'avait pas dansé une seule fois, pourtant, nombre de fille attendait qu'il les invite à danser, mais ils ne voulaient pas danser avec toutes ces fille superficielles. Il voulait danser avec elle, et pas une autre.  
Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui, il tourna la tête, et se retint de pousser un soupir en découvrant l'identité de la personne.  
- Et bien Tom, tu ne danses pas ?  
- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas professeur.  
- C'est vrai que tu préfères de loin les cours, pas vrai ? C'est bien d'avoir autant d'ambition Tom.  
Cette fois, il soupira pour de bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être naïf ce Slughorn ! Car oui, c'était bien son directeur de maison qui était à côté de lui, en train de lui parler de quelque chose dont il se fichait totalement. Ne l'écoutant pas, il se replongea dans la contemplation d'Hermione qui dansait une fois de plus avec Potter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait, non d'un vampire ! D'accord, il plaisait à beaucoup de filles et il jouait parfaitement au Quidditch, mais après ? C'est tout. Lui aussi plaisait à beaucoup de filles et savait jouer au Quidditch, mais il avait aussi de bien meilleurs résultats que lui, et il descendait tout droit de Serpentard.  
A côté de lui, Slughorn s'arrêta, remarquant – enfin – que Tom ne l'écoutait pas, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il suivit son regard et tomba sur Hermione qui dansait avec le jeune Potter. Il haussa les sourcils puis regarda alternativement Tom puis Hermione. Serait-ce possible que… ? Non, c'était tout simplement impossible… et pourtant… C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son meilleur élève observer avec autant d'intérêt une fille.  
Il regarda encore une fois Hermione puis Tom. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Cette fille était beaucoup plus intelligente que toutes les autres et il avait l'air de s'y intéresser vraiment. Alors oui, pourquoi pas ? Mais apparemment, les sentiments de son meilleur élève n'était pas partagés, puisqu'il regardait Camille Potter d'un œil noir. Oui, il allait aider ce garçon à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, après tout, un peu d'action dans sa routine de professeur ne lui ferais pas de mal, bien au contraire, quel plus grand plaisir que d'aider son élève préféré ?  
- Elle te plait n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.  
- Pardon ? dit Tom, sortant de sa rêverie.  
- Cette fille, elle te plait ?  
- Quelle fille ?  
- Hermione Granger ?  
- Non.  
- C'est pour ça que tu ne danses pas, tu veux danser, mais avec elle, pas vrai ? poursuivit Slughorn, ignorant la réponse du garçon.  
Tom écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Slughorn puisse le comprendre aussi bien.  
- Miss Granger ? Pouvez-vous venir ici quelques minutes s'il vous plait ? appela le directeur des Serpentards.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Ah non, il n'allait tout de même pas… Ah mais non, ça n'allait pas du tout ça ! S'il faisait ça, elle allait tout remettre sur son dos après !  
- Oui professeur ? demanda la jeune fille sans un regard pour l'héritier.  
- Miss Granger, je tiens à vous féliciter, vous dansez vraiment très bien.  
- Oh… Merci… dit-elle en rougissant.  
- Pourrais-je vous demander une faveur ?  
- Euh… Oui…Bien-sûr.  
Par pitié, pas ça… pas ça…. Il n'allait tout de même pas oser ! Elle allait les tuer tous les deux s'il faisait ça !  
- J'aimerai que vous dansiez la prochaine danse avec Tom, si ça ne vous ennuie pas.  
Oh non ! Il l'avait fait ! A cette instant, il avait bien envie de se jeter un sort de désillusion pour pouvoir retourner à son dortoir. Voyant qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui, il se força à prendre un visage froid.  
Hermione était abasourdie. Il voulait quoi ? Qu'elle danse avec Jedusor ? Mais il était tombé sur la tête ? Elle tourna la tête vers Jedusor. Apparemment, la chose lui plaisait autant qu'à elle, puisqu'il abordait un air froid et distant. Elle ne pouvait pas dire non, sinon il allait lui demander pourquoi, cet imbécile de professeur ! Résigné, elle prit une grande inspiration, comme le jour où elle avait du lui dire au revoir.  
- Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, bien au contraire, mentit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire.  
Elle mentait, il le savait, mais bizarrement, ces paroles lui réchauffèrent le cœur, même si elle ne les pensaient pas. Au moins, il allait pouvoir danser avec elle. Potter allait s'en mordre les doigts !  
Résignée, elle accepta la main qu'il lui présentait avec un sourire qui devait plus ressemblait à une grimace qu'à autre chose, elle le savait. Comme par hasard, une musique lente et mélancolique commença : un slow. Elle allait le tuer ! Elle aurait préférer cent fois danser cette danse avec Drago Malfoy plutôt qu'avec lui ! Elle croisa les regards de Camille et de Sirius qui semblaient sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Elle leur fit comprendre qu'elle leur expliquerait après la danse, du moins, si elle était encore vivante. Dégoûté, elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Jedusor, essayant de repousser au plus profond d'elle même la pensée qu'elle s'apprêtait à danser un slow avec l'assassin de ses parents. Elle réprima un frisson de dégoût quand il posa sa main sur sa hanche et s'efforça de concentrer toute sa haine dans ses yeux, afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle le détestait.  
- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je sais bien que ça ne te plais pas, dit-il d'un ton amusé en la rapprochant de lui.  
- Garde tes distances Jedusor, c'est un conseil d'ennemi, siffla-t-elle en guise de réponse.  
- Je suis obligé de le suivre ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
- Non, mais ça vaut mieux pour toi si tu ne veux pas que j'abîme ton petit minois.  
- Je me demande si tu dis de si douces paroles à Potter quand tu es dans ses bras, lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? répondit-il avec hargne.  
- Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça, tu me déçois.  
- Si tu entends par la que je sors avec Camille, tu te trompes totalement, répondit-elle, ignorant sa dernière remarque.  
- Bien-sûr, et la dernière fois, au club de duels, tu crois peut-être que c'est passé inaperçu votre petit manège ?  
- Alors c'est pour ça que tu as dit à Judith que mon amitié avec lui ne datait pas d'hier ? s'indigna-t-elle.  
- Tu viens seulement de comprendre ? Tu es longue à la détente !  
- Espèce de sale petit prétentieux !  
- Moi au moins je n'accepte pas une autre invitation quand je sais que j'ai déjà un cavalier.  
- Pauvre chou, je t'ai blessé dans ton amour propre ? ironisa-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi tu as accepté ce pari si tu savais que tu irais au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre ?  
- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'avais accepté pour pouvoir être ta cavalière ? Si ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.  
- Pourquoi tu as accepté si ce n'étais pas pour ça ? s'étonna-t-il.  
- Pour pouvoir te faire ravaler ta fierté, si tu veux tout savoir. Tu m'agaces avec tes airs de petit prétentieux imbattable !  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma, ne trouvant rien à dire. Alors c'étais pour ça qu'elle avait accepté ? Pour pouvoir lui montré qu'il n'étais pas imbattable ? Il n'y aurais jamais pensé.  
- En attendant, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi tu as demandé à Slughorn de me dire de danser avec toi ! Tu n'es pas assez courageux pour le faire toi-même !?  
Et voilà, il le savait, ça allait encore lui retomber dessus.  
- Je n'ai rien demandé du tout à Slughorn !  
- Mais bien-sûr, et moi je suis la fille de Merlin ! Non mais tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?  
- Il faudra bien car c'est la vérité !  
- C'est ça, à d'autres !  
- Tu peux pas arrêter de me lancer tes répliques cinglantes au moins jusqu'à la fin de la danse ? On est censé danser un slow je te rappelle ! dit-il, remarquant que plusieurs élèves les regardaient bizarrement.  
- Je n'ai rien demandé du tout ! J'aurai mille fois préféré le danser avec Camille, ou même avec Binns, plutôt qu'avec toi !  
- Je ne suis pas si terrible que ça tu sais ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me détestes tant ! Je n'ai jamais tué personne ! se défendit-il.  
Oui, mais ça ne vas pas tarder, voulut-elle répondre, mais elle se retint.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent au micro, ça ne dure pas deux heures un slow ! se lamenta-t-elle.  
- Pressée de retrouver ton Potty ? ironisa-t-il.  
- Il ne s'appelle pas Potty, il s'appelle Camille Potter ! Et ce n'est pas le mien ! s'offusqua-t-elle.  
- Si tu le dis… Bon, tu ne pourrais pas faire comme si tu dansais cette danse avec Potter là ? Il y a pas mal de monde qui nous regarde bizarrement, et ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui sourit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'agacer celui-là !  
- Il n'est pas fou ! Et non, je ne ferais pas comme j'étais avec Camille, tu n'avais qu'à pas demander à Slughorn de me dire de danser avec toi ! Et puis ça m'énerve, ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'on danse ! Ca ne se finit jamais cette danse ?  
- N'exagère pas, ça doit faire trois minutes qu'on danse. Et puis, tu n'es pas bien là ? Tu n'imagines même pas le nombres de filles qui tueraient pour être à ta place !  
- Et bien je la leur donne volontiers !  
Il ne répondit pas, ses yeux regardaient ses lèvres si bien dessinées, si attirantes. Elle était près, beaucoup trop près de lui, et si elle continuait à parler, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir longtemps avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur en priant intérieurement Merlin pour que la musique s'arrête.  
Apparemment, Merlin était disposé à aidé ceux qui faisait appelle à lui ce jour là car la musique s'arrêta 5 secondes plus tard, au plus grand soulagement des deux danseurs, mais pour des raisons différentes. Mais c'est tout de même à contrecœur qu'il lâcha Hermione qui rejoint tout de suite Sirius et Camille. Soupirant, il sortit de la salle et retourna à son dortoir, il avait assez dansé pour les 10 prochaines années à venir.  
- Hermione, je croyais que tu ne voulais en aucun cas danser avec lui... lui dit Camille avec un léger air de reproche.  
- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai invité à danser. C'est Slughorn qui m'a demandé de lui faire une faveur et de danser avec lui ! répondit-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise près de Sirius.  
- Ah, désolé, je croyais que tu regrettais de m'avoir choisi comme cavalier, s'excusa Camille.  
- Jaloux ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.  
Camille rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et détourna le regard.  
- En tout cas vous dansiez vraiment bien ! dit Sirius avec un sourire, se prenant un regard noir de la part d'Hermione.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Slughorn, mais il a du boire un sacré nombre de litre de whisky-pur-feu pour être bourré au point de me demander de danser avec Jedusor.  
Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement, et c'est une Hermione épuisée que Camille raccompagna jusqu'au cachots.  
- A demain Hermignonne, dors bien.  
- Merci, toi aussi.  
Elle lui fit la bise et donna le mot de passe. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle commune. Elle monta directement dans la salle de bain de son dortoir pour prendre une bonne douche avant de se glisser dans les draps frais. Cette nuit là, elle rêva d'un mystérieux inconnus avec qui elle dansait un slow éternel...


	14. Qui Dit Nouvel An Dit Bonnes Résoltuions

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla à 11h. Elle s'étira tel un chat et se leva difficilement. Dans le lit voisin, Judith dormait toujours. Elle s'habilla silencieusement et descendit dans la salle commune qui était presque vide, beaucoup étant encore couchés.

En début d'après-midi, elle accompagna Nicolas, Marius et Judith à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard où le Poudlard Express attendaient les élèves qui repartaient chez eux. Elle refit le chemin en sens inverse seule, pensant avec nostalgie aux dernières vacances de Noël qu'elle avait passées avec ses meilleurs amis lorsqu'elle était encore à son époque.

Le matin de Noël, Hermione ne trouva qu'un bout de parchemin au pied de son lit.

_En raison du peu d'élève présents dans les cachots, nous avons rassemblés vos cadeaux sous le sapin de la salle commune_

_Le professeur Slughorn. _

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ces temps-ci, il avait vraiment les idées dérangés ce vieux Slughorn ! Elle alla prendre une douche rapide et descendit dans la salle commune où une pile de cadeaux était posée sous le sapin. Ils étaient 4 à être restés pour les vacances : elle, Jedusor, une fille de septième année et un garçon de quatrième année.

Elle récupéra les cadeaux qui portaient son nom et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du feu. Judith lui avait envoyé un sac complet de sucrerie de chez Honeydukes, Nicolas un livre sur la carrière d'Auror - elle lui avait dit que c'était le métier qu'elle envisageait après ses études -, Marius lui avait acheté un assortiment de plumes neuves, Sirius lui avait offert un collier avec un pendentif sur lequel son prénom était gravé et Camille une paire de boucle d'oreille assortie au motif du collier. Apparemment, les deux garçons avaient fais leurs achats ensemble.

Elle monta dans son dortoir pour ranger tous ses cadeaux, mis la chaîne et les boucles d'oreilles, et se rendit dans la Grande Salle où le repas de Noël habituel avait lieu. Comme lors de leur troisième année, les professeurs et les élèves mangeaient tous ensemble autour d'une même table. Heureusement, cette année, il n'y avait ni Rogue, ni Trelawney. Elle s'installa donc entre Sirius et Camille qu'elle remercia chacun pour leur cadeau. Le repas se passa dans la bonne ambiance générale, Dumbledore était toujours aussi excité qu'en troisième année et s'amusait comme un fou avec les pétards surprises. Hermione étouffa un rire quand il en sortit un chapeau surmonté d'un vautour empaillé.

- Ca me rappelle Rogue en troisième année, répondit-elle au regard interrogateur de Sirius.

- Rogue ?

- Oui, quand on avait étudié les épouventard avec Rémus en troisième année, celui de Neville avait pris l'apparence de Rogue, et quand il a lançait le _Riddikulus_, les vêtements de sa grand-mère sont apparus sur Rogue, et il avait un chapeau avec un vautour. Et au repas de Noël, il en a sortit un d'un pétard surprise ! Tu aurais sa tête ! hilarant !

- Oh Hermione, tu viens de me donner une superbe occasion de me moquer de lui la prochaine fois que je le croiserait ! se réjouit l'ancien maraudeur.

- Sirius... Tu es un vrai gamin ! le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

- C'est dans ma nature !... Dis-moi Hermione, pourquoi Jedusor ne te lâche pas des yeux depuis que tu es arrivée ? ajouta-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? dit-elle en tournant la tête vers l'héritier de Serpentard.

Effectivement, il l'observait depuis l'autre bout de la table. Voyant qu'elle le regardait, il détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement.

- Jedusor qui rougit ! C'est bien la première fois que je fois ça ! s'exclama Camille en riant.

- Hermione, je crois qu'il a un faible pour toi ! se moqua Sirius.

- Je suis censé m'en réjouir ou m'en désoler ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Hermione, pourquoi tu es toujours aussi froide quand on parle de lui ? A force je vais finir par croire que toi aussi tu as un faible pour lui ! sourit Camille.

- Alors là, c'était la chose à ne pas dire ! murmura Sirius en regardant le jeune homme pâlir sous le regard d'Hermione.

Sans prévenir, la jeune fille se jeta sur lui, le renversant à terre et lui mit sa baguette sur la tempe. Tous les professeurs poussèrent un petit cri en les voyant tomber et plusieurs éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête de Camille.

- Non, Hermione, s'il te plait, pas de sorts... supplia-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvre.

- Rien...

- Pourtant il m'a semblé entendre quelque chose...

Son sourire s'étira et elle murmura une formule en faisant un mouvement de poignet. Aussitôt, Camille se transforma en petit chat noir de jais, à la plus grande surprise de tous les professeurs présents, la métamorphose humaine n'étant étudié qu'en fin de 6ème année. Hermione attrapa le chaton et le mis dans les bras de Sirius.

- Regarde, il est mignon comme ça non ? demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

- Oui, j'avoue que je te préfère comme ça Camille, sourit Sirius en caressant la petite boule de poils.

- Vous permettez ? demanda Dumbledore en prenant Camille dans ses mains. Très bien réussi, félicitations Miss Granger, cette métamorphose est parfaite !

- Merci... dit-elle en rougissant.

- Tenez, je vous rend votre ami, fit-il en riant.

Le jeune Potter, toujours sous sa forme de chat, mordilla le doigt d'Hermione en la regardant d'un regard implorant ; visiblement, il n'était pas à l'aise avec de la fourrure. Elle lui rendit sa forme en riant. Aussitôt, il se jeta sur elle à son tour et la chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter. A côté de Slughorn, Tom les regardait d'un œil noir, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas se jeter sur Potter pour un échange un peu moins amical...

- Miss Granger, avez-vous réessayer de prendre votre forme d'animagus ? demanda Dumbledore à Hermione une fois qu'ils furent tous deux calmés.

- Non, j'attend d'être en cours de métamorphose pour essayer à nouveau.

- Vous pouvez peut-être essayer maintenant ? Votre oncle m'a parlé de vos yeux, il semblerait qu'il aient changés de couleur lors de votre première transformation, j'aimerai vérifier s'il y a quelque chose d'anormal lorsque vous vous transformez.

- Euh... Oui, je vais essayer.

Elle fit le vide dans son esprit et se concentra sur sa forme de loup. Cette fois, elle réussit dès le première essai et elle retrouva les sensations d'être un animal. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, déclenchant les rires des élèves présents. Comme la salle était beaucoup plus grande qu'une salle de classe, elle put se déplacer à son aise. Elle fit quelques foulées en courant, sauta sur l'estrade où se trouvait la table des professeurs et revint ensuite près de Sirius qui lui souriait. Dumbledore la regarda sous toutes les coutures avant de déclarer :

- Non, il n'y a rien d'anormal. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vos yeux ont subitement changés de couleur. De quelle couleur étaient-t-ils avant ?

- Marrons, répondit Sirius, Hermione étant resté sous sa forme d'animagus.

- Oui, il est vrai qu'entre le marron et le bleu/gris, il y a une différence.

A l'autre bout de la table, Tom fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été marrons, puisque la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, à l'infirmerie, ils étaient déjà bleus métallique.

- Professeur, si je peux me permettre, elle n'a jamais eut les yeux marrons. La veille de la rentrée, quand je l'ai croisé à l'infirmerie, elle avait déjà les yeux de cette couleur, intervint-il.

- Voilà qui est étrange. Vous êtes sûre qu'ils étaient marrons avant ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Maintenant que vous le dîtes, il est vrai qu'un jour où tu es venue me voir, j'ai remarqué que tu avais les yeux bleu/gris. A mon avis, ça ne date pas de ta transformation... Mais d'avant... Depuis la rentrée en fait... dit Sirius en lançant un regard appuyé à Hermione.

Le lac... Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur à cause de l'eau du lac... Pourtant, elle n'avait rien remarqué. Il faut dire qu'elle regardait rarement si ses yeux changeaient de couleur.

- Bon, nous verrons cela plus tard, en attendant, je reprendrai bien un peu de tarte à la crème, dit Dumbledore, ne voulant pas parler de leur voyage ici.

Hermione resta sous sa forme de loup, voulant profiter au maximum de sa forme animal. Elle passa entre les jambes d'une première année qui lui caressa timidement la tête, puis alla se promener du côté de la table des Gryffondor. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venu à cette table !

- Miss Granger, vous allez rester sous forme de loup toute la journée ? lui demanda Dumbledore en souriant.

Elle fit un petit signe de la tête. Elle aimait beaucoup sa nouvelle forme et elle aurait bien aimé aller faire un tour dans les couloirs du château.

- Après tout, c'est Noël, et puis, pendant les vacances, il n'y a pas grand monde. Je vous autorise à vous transformer à volonté jusqu'à la rentrée, tout comme vous, John, dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune Lupin qui se transforma en lion quelques minutes plus tard.

- J'ai l'air fin moi maintenant à me promener avec un loup et un lion ! se vexa faussement Camille.

Une fois le repas terminé, une petite demi-heure plus tard, elle sortit de la salle, toujours sous sa forme de loup et descendit dans les cachots. Elle alla fouiner un peu du côté de la réserve de Slughorn, sentant nettement les odeurs des potions qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis elle alla dans une partie qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui n'était pas très éclairé, mais grâce à ses sens, elle voyait nettement dans le noir. Elle remonta dans le hall puis grimpa les escaliers menant à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle avait attendu depuis longtemps le moment où elle pourrait enfin retourner dans cette tour. Elle monta jusqu'en haut avant de redescendre.

Elle erra ainsi dans le château jusqu'à 22h, heure à laquelle, fatiguée, elle redescendit dans les cachots. Elle profita du fait que l'élève de quatrième année s'apprêtait à entrer pour passer en même temps que lui. Jedusor était assis dans un des fauteuil, entrain de lire un livre.

Elle l'ignora totalement et monta dans son dortoir.

Le jour du nouvel an, un réveillon fut organisé dans la Grande Salle. Les quelques élèves qui étaient revenus racontaient leurs vacances à leur camarades. A un coin de la table, John, Camille et Hermione bavardaient gaiement autour d'une bièraubeurre. Sirius parlait cours avec Dumbledore, et Binns racontait pour la énième fois la révolte des gobelins à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Hermione n'écoutait même plus la conversation des garçons qui s'était orienté sur le Quidditch, sport qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle se leva discrètement de table et alla s'asseoir seule à un bout de la table des Gryffondor. Ce soir, elle voulait être seule. Elle pensait à Harry, à Ron, à Ginny, à ses parents... Elle se demandait comment ses amis fêter le nouvel an, cette année, en espérant qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé, aucune attaque de mangemort, aucune mort d'un proche, aucune disparition tragique. Est-ce qu'Harry faisait encore des cauchemars ? Certainement. En plus, il devait se demander où elle était passée, le pauvre, il devait se faire un sang d'encre alors qu'elle était en bonne santé, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de le lui faire savoir.

Tom, qui observait Hermione depuis le début du repas, vit des larmes perler aux coins des yeux de sa bien-aimée. S'inquiétant pour elle, il se leva et s'approcha silencieusement jusqu'à ce trouver derrière elle. Toujours en silence, il s'assit à côté d'elle. Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver car elle sursauta en le voyant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Je t'ai vu sortir de table, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

- Arrête un peu ton jeu, ça m'agace !

- Je ne joue pas ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Non bien-sûr... ironisa-t-elle. Comme si tu pouvais t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un.

Il sentit la colère l'envahir. Avec lui, elle était toujours froide, toujours sur la défensive à lancer des répliques cinglantes à tout bout de champ, tandis qu'avec Potter et Lupin, elle s'amuser sans retenue et pouvait parler durant des heures avec eux sans s'en lasser !

- Ecoute-moi bien, Granger. D'accord, je ne suis pas parfait, je te l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être si froide avec moi à chaque fois que je t'adresse la parole ! Je ne t'ai rien fais à ce que je sache ! s'énerva-t-il.

A la table où mangeaient encore les professeurs et les quelques élèves présents, Slughorn regardait ses deux meilleurs élèves se chamaillaient, une fois de plus ! Pauvre Tom, pour une fois qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à une fille, il se fait jeter comme un moins que rien à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Décidément, si personne ne l'aidait, il n'y arriverait jamais tout seul. Il sortit discrètement sa baguette et la pointa au dessus des deux jeunes adolescents...

- Tu m'énerves ! C'est ça le problème ! Rien que ta présence m'énerve ! rugit Hermione.

- Ah et qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Que je disparaisse ? demanda-il d'une voix sarcastique.

- C'est une idée, en effet.

- Tu es impossible comme fille, tu le sais ça ?

- Parfaitement, mais apparemment ça ne te pose aucun problème puisque tu restes là à me parler ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Très bien, puisque c'est ça, je m'en vais, reste toute seule à pleurer comme une gamine !

Furieux il se leva mais il ne put faire plus qu'un pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ? demanda-t-il avec hargne.

- Je ne t'ai rien fais du tout ! Tu délires mon pauvre ! ricana-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas faire plus de deux pas !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Réapprend à marcher, peut-être qu'après tu pourras faire trois pas !

- Granger, je ne plaisante pas là !

- Pfff... débrouille-toi, tu m'agaces !

- Je sais bien que je t'agaces tu me l'a répé...

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? se moqua-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne parlait plus.

- Granger, il fallait le dire tout de suite si tu voulais que je t'embrasse ! dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Quoi ? Non mais tu es malade ? Moi, vouloir t'embrasser ? Faut te faire interner à St Mangouste !

- Donc d'après toi, cette branche de gui est apparue toute seule ? ironisa-t-il en montrant une branche de gui au dessus de leur tête.

Horrifiée, Hermione leva la tête. C'était une plaisanterie ! Mais non, il y avait bien une branche de gui au dessus d'eux. Mais elle n'avait pas pu apparaître toute seule quand même ? Si ?

- Il est Hors de Question que je t'embrasse ! dit-elle en se reculant le plus possible de lui.

- Granger, j'ai pas envie de passer ma vie ici avec toi uniquement parce que mademoiselle ne veut pas qu'on l'embrasse !

- Je m'en fiche, je ne t'embrasserais pas ! se braqua-t-elle.

- Très bien, et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Passer le reste de tes jours ici ? ironisa-t-il encore.

- Parfaitement !

- Bon Granger, tu vas arrêter un peu de faire ta gamine et tu vas te laisser embrasser ! dit-il en s'approchant.

- Il est HORS DE QUESTION que tu m'embrasses c'est clair ?

- Tu vois un autre moyen de sortir de là ?

Non, c'était bien ça le problème, il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de rompre l'enchantement.

- Je te préviens, si tu en parles à quelqu'un, je te tue !

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'embrasse je te ferais remarqué ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton amusé.

En fait, il y avait un autre moyen de rompre l'enchantement, mais il n'allait certainement pas lui dire alors qu'il allait enfin pouvoir l'embrasser. Ca faisait des jours qu'il n'attendait que ça, et maintenant qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de pouvoir assouvir son désir, il n'allait pas la laisser filer.

A la table de réveillon, tous le monde les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous les deux ? s'étonna Camille. Je croyais qu'elle ne le supportait pas, alors pourquoi elle reste avec lui ?

- Apparemment, ils sont piégés par le sortilège du gui, il y a une branche juste au dessus d'eux... remarqua John.

- Elle ne vas tout de même pas l'embrasser ? demanda Camille, incrédule.

- Apparemment, elle ne sait pas qu'il y a un autre moyen pour rompre le charme... constata Sirius d'un ton inquiet en voyant qu'Hermione s'approchait de Jedusor.

- Non, elle ne vas tout de même pas...

Tom sourit en la voyant s'approcher de lui. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, lui faisant bien comprendre que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui effleura à peine les lèvres avant de s'écarter vivement.

Ah non, elle ne croyait tout de même pas s'en tirerait comme ça ? Si ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il attendait. Il voulait l'embrasser, il voulait un vrai baiser, il voulait pouvoir goûter la douceur de ses lèvres. D'un geste rapide, il lui attrapa le poignet et la ramena à lui. Vif comme l'éclair, il passa sa main droite derrière sa nuque et sa main gauche autour de sa taille avant de s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres.

Hermione essaya de se débattre, mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle et il tint bon, resserrant même son étreinte. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de résister. Il embrassait divinement bien et elle dut user de toute sa force morale pour ne pas lui rendre son baiser.

Il savait qu'elle était en proie à un conflit intérieur important car elle avait cessé de se débattre, et même si elle ne répondait pas, ça ne lui déplut pas. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche.

Par Merlin, ça devrait être interdit d'embrasser aussi bien. Elle luttait contre elle, se répétant que c'était Voldemort, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ayant encore assez de force pour résister au doux contact de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Mais il insista, lui caressant les lèvres de sa langue et elle finit pas céder.

Tom était au porte du paradis. Jamais il n'avait senti une telle explosion de sentiments en lui, et c'était plus qu'agréable. Ca aurait été encore mieux si elle y prenait le même plaisir, mais bon, il ne pouvait pas tout avoir en même temps. Ses poumons le brûlait, réclamant de l'oxygène, mais il préférait profiter au maximum de l'instant présent, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait plus de tel occasion avant un bout de temps

A quelques mètres d'eux, Slughorn jubilait intérieurement. En face de lui, Sirius avait la bouche grande ouverte, tout comme John et Camille, ces derniers abordant en plus une mine dégoûtée. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient croire à ce qu'ils voyaient, et pourtant c'était bien réel.

A bout de souffle, Tom mit fin au baiser à contrecœur. Il se recula vivement, évitant de peu la gifle qu'il avait ancipité. En face de lui, ayant repris ses esprits, Hermione tremblait de la tête de pied et était rouge de fureur.

- JE TE DETESTE TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR ! hurla-t-elle, des larmes de rages coulant sur ses joues.

Elle n'essaya même pas de lui remettre une gifle et sortit en courant de la salle, le bousculant au passage. Ses dernières paroles furent pour Tom plus douloureuse que la pire des gifles. Elle le détestait... Même après le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, elle le détestait... Alors que lui, il... l'aimait... Oui, il l'aimait, comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne... Et il venait de s'en rendre compte à l'instant, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé... Il devait être maudit, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité... Pour une fois qu'il aimait vraiment une fille, il fallait qu'il tombe sur la seule qui le détestait ! ... Bizarrement, cette pensée lui redonna courage.

A la table de réveillon, Sirius, remis de ses émotions, sortit dans le hall à la recherche d'Hermione. Comme il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était allée, il se transforma en chien et se servit de son odorat. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva au 7ème étage, face à un mur vide. La Salle sur Demande, il aurait du s'en douter. Il reprit sa forme humaine, passa trois fois devant le mur et entra dans la pièce qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle dont Harry se servait pour les entraînement de l'A.D., sauf qu'elle était entièrement plongée dans le noir.

Au fond de la pièce, un bruit de ferraille lui parvint. Apparemment, Hermione avait décidé de se calmer les nerfs en se défoulant sur les armures.

- _Reducto_ ! _Expelliarmus_ ! _Stupéfix_ ! _Impedimenta_ !

- Hermione...

A peine eut-il prononcé le nom de la jeune fille qu'une baguette était pointée entre ses deux yeux.

- Hermione, c'est moi... Sirius...

La baguette se baissa et il l'entendit soupirer profondément.

- _Lumos_ ! Hermione, il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état... lui dit-il doucement en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Ca fait deux fois Sirius... deux fois qu'il m'embrasse... et... ça fais deux fois que j'y prends plaisir... murmura-t-elle, comme si un Auror allait surgir à tout moment afin de l'arrêter pour un crime.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte paternelle. Elle se laissa faire et enfouit son visage dans son cou, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi coupable de sa vie... Elle le détestait pour embrasser aussi bien et elle se détestait pour aimer qu'il l'embrasse. Elle pouvait encore sentir la douceur exquise de ses lèvres sur les siennes et ça lui plaisait, et pour ça, elle s'en voulait plus que jamais elle ne s'en était voulu.

- Hermione, c'est de ton âge ! Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est tout à fait normal que tu ressentes ça, même si c'est en embrassant Jedusor.

- Mais Sirius... Il a tué mes parents...

- Non, il ne les a pas tués. C'est ce qu'il deviendra qui les a tués, la raisonna l'ancien prisonnier. Allez, viens, on retourne dans la Grande Salle, il est bientôt minuit.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas le voir... se braqua-t-elle de suite.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu vas restez avec moi, John et Camille. Et pas de mais, tu es obligé de venir !

Elle poussa à soupir à fendre l'âme et le suivit hors de la salle. Alors qu'ils attendaient que les escaliers se donnent la peine de se mettre correctement pour qu'ils puissent accéder au hall, Sirius prit la parole.

- Dis-moi Hermione, pourquoi tu n'as pas tout simplement brisé le charme plutôt que de l'embrasser ? interrogea-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de briser le sortilège, dit-elle d'un ton maussade.

- Mais si, il suffit de faire brûler le gui à l'aide d'un sort.

...

- Tu plaisantes là ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! Ne me dis pas que je l'ai embrasser pour rien ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Eh bien... Si... Tu ne savais pas ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, tu penses bien que si je l'avais su, je l'aurai fait ! Je suis sûr que Jedusor le savait ! Grrr... Je vais le tuer ! s'énerva-t-elle en forçant le pas.

- Hermione, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le voir, essaya de la retenir Sirius, craignant d'avance ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Oui, mais c'était tout à l'heure ça ! Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, foi de Gryffondor ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant sa forme de loup.

- Hermione, tu n'es plus à Gry... commença Sirius, mais elle avait déjà tourné à l'angle du couloir.

Il soupira de lassitude, par moment, il se demandait si cette fille était bien la Hermione Granger qu'il avait connue ! Il pressa le pas, voulant la rattraper avant qu'elle n'arrive à la grande salle.

Hermione, de son côté, courrait très vite grâce à ses pattes de loup. Elle déboula dans la Grande Salle et se jeta sur Jedusor, qui était perdu dans ses pensées, assis à la table des Gryffondor. Il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu et il se retrouva allongé par terre, Hermione sur lui, toujours sous sa forme de loup. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant surgir l'animal de nulle part, puis, se rappelant que sa bien-aimée était une animagus louve, il se détendit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle reprit sa forme humaine, toujours sur lui. Elle était assise sur son torse et lui tenait les poignet de chaque côté du corps.

- Tu savais...

- Je savais quoi ? demanda-t-il, réellement surpris.

- Tu savais qu'il suffisait de brûler le gui pour rompre le maléfice, cracha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?! Espèce d'imbécile !

- D'après toi ? dit-il d'un ton tranquille.

Apparemment, le fait qu'il ne soit pas en position de force ne lui posait aucun problème.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était parce qu'il voulait qu'elle l'embrasse, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Mais elle avait du mal à y croire.

- Tu... commença-t-elle, mais elle s'interrompit, c'était impossible, il allait se moquer si elle lui demandait ça.

- Oui, je voulais t'embrasser, si c'est ce que tu voulais dire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as l'air si surprise... ajouta-t-il en voyant son air de totale incrédulité.

- C'est impossible... dit-elle, plus pour elle que pour lui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, perplexe devant cette réponse.

- Tu... ne peux pas avoir envie de m'embrasser... Je suis une sang-de-bourbe...

- Ne dis pas ça ! la reprit-il d'un ton brusque.

- Pourquoi ? Ca ne te gênais pas avant...

- Oui, mais maintenant ça me gène.

Ceux qui regardaient la scène depuis la table de réveillon se demandaient si les deux Serpentard n'avaient pas un peu abusé de l'alcool. Depuis plusieurs minutes, Hermione était sur le torse de Tom, mais lui avait lâché les poignets. Et ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter, puisqu'il lui parlait tranquillement, comme s'ils étaient assis autour d'un jus de citrouille à parler de leurs vacances.

- Et pourquoi ça te gène, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle encore.

- Parce que...

Mon dieu que c'était dur de dire ces trois mots, ces trois petits mots. Pourtant, il voulait les lui dire, il voulait qu'elle sache.

- Parce que quoi ?

Il fallait qu'il lui dise, et maintenant. En plus, elle semblait calmer, ce qui était une chose surprenante quand on savait qu'elle tremblait de rage quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Parce que je... je...

- Jedusor qui ne trouve plus ses mots devant une fille ! Qu'elle ironie ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il enfin dans un souffle.

Les paroles mirent plusieurs secondes à arriver au cerveau d'Hermione, dont le sourire s'effaça peu à peu. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, incrédule. Est-ce qu'il avait bien dit ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Apparemment oui, puisqu'il tourna la tête, fuyant son regard. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de se lever soudainement.

- Non, tu ne peux pas... tu ne peux pas aimer... murmura-t-elle en s'écartant de lui à reculons.

Il ferma les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur. Pourquoi pensait-elle qu'il n'était pas capable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment ? Pourquoi le détestait-elle alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien fais.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Elle fut touchée en plein cœur par le ton de sa voix. Cette question ressemblait plus à une plainte qu'à autre chose.

- Tu ne peux pas... Tu n'as jamais aimé personne... Même ton père tu le détestes, parce que c'est un moldu...

Il fut assez surpris par cette réponse. Comment savait-elle ? Il se releva avant de tourner la tête vers elle. Elle recula encore plus. Voyant que plusieurs élèves les regardaient bizarrement depuis la table où ils avaient mangé, il se leva brusquement, attrapa Hermione par le bras avant qu'elle ne se recule encore plus et sortit de la salle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, j'en suis incapable, la rassura-t-il en voyant son air apeuré.

Bizarrement, ça la rassura totalement. Elle n'essaya même pas de résister et se laissa entraîner par le jeune homme. Ils descendirent dans les cachots et il donna le mot de passe de la salle commune. Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil favoris et la regarda, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. L'idée de monter dans son dortoir ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit et elle prit place dans le fauteuil face au sien.

- Ecoute... commença-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les flammes du feu. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive... C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un, et surtout pour une fille. Mais tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu n'es pas comme toutes ces groupies qui me tournent autour dans l'espoir que je les regarde. Au départ, je pensais que tu étais seulement plus intelligente que les autres, alors je me suis dis que t'avoir comme petite amie pourrait être un atout majeur, et puis, ainsi, tu ne dévoilerais rien de mes origines... Alors je me suis montrer plus gentil avec toi, croyant que comme les autres, tu allais tomber dans mes filets...

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé en haut de la tour d'astronomie ? demanda-t-elle, ahurie.

- Oui, c'est pour ça, dit-il d'un ton amusé en souriant quelque peu. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'avais pas prévu que tu me giflerais une seconde fois. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as giflais la première fois que je t'ai vu, ça m'éclairerais...

Elle rougit à l'évocation de ce souvenir, et en éprouva même quelques remords, mais légers, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus !

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer, tu ne comprendrais pas...

- Si tu le dis. M'enfin bref, je n'avais pas prévu non plus que c'était moi qui allait... tomber amoureux de toi au bout de quelques semaines à essayer de t'avoir pour petite amie. Au début, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, en fait, c'est à ce cours de duel que j'ai commencé à comprendre, le jour où ton oncle t'a mise avec Potter... Je vous ait vu rire ensemble et ça m'a vraiment énervé. Tu riait et parlait à un Gryffondor et à moi, Serpentard, tu ne m'adressais plus la parole depuis que je t'avais embrassé. Je n'avais même plus droit à une de tes répliques cinglantes ! dit-il avec un sourire amer. Et puis, il y a ce jour où tu m'as dis que tu avais un autre cavalier. J'étais furieux, même si j'ai eu du mal à digérer ma défaite en duel, j'allais enfin pouvoir te parler durant le bal, mais non, tu avais un autre cavalier, ma dernière chance pour te parler venait de voler en éclats...

Là encore, Hermione éprouva quelques remords en se rappelant de la manière avec laquelle elle lui avait annoncé ça...

- Le soir du bal, j'ai compris que tu y allais avec Potter, j'allais devenir fou à force de te regardais enchaîner danse sur danse avec lui et Lupin. Slughorn à du remarqué que je ne l'écoutais pas car il t'a appelé et il t'a demandé de danser la prochaine danse avec moi. Quel crétin il fait par moment celui-là ! Je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait quand il t'a demandé ça, sûrement à ce que tu sautes de joie et que tu m'embrasses pendant le slow ! En tout cas, c'était le slow le plus bizarre que je n'ai jamais dansé ! fit-il en souriant une fois de plus.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Hermione sourit aussi. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait d'efforts pour faire croire qu'elle était consentante à cette danse. Ca allait certainement rester dans la tête des élèves pour un bon bout de temps.

- Ensuite, il y a eut le repas de Noël, avec ce Potter qui te draguait tout au long du repas sans que tu t'en rendes compte !

- Camille ne me draguait pas ! On est amis, c'est tout ! s'indigna-t-elle ; comme si elle allait sortir avec le grand-père de Harry ! Non mais quelle idée !

- En tout cas ça y ressemblait beaucoup. J'était fou de rage ce jour là. Et puis, ce soir, quand je t'ai vu sortir de table, les larmes aux yeux, je me suis réellement inquiétait pour toi, contrairement à ce que tu as pu croire... continua-t-il avait un regard accusateur. M'enfin passons, cette branche de gui est apparue, et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait apparaître, libre à toi de me croire ou pas.

- Je te crois, s'entendit-elle répondre, ce qui la surpris quelque peu.

Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle si bien à cet instant alors qu'elle était là à parler avec l'assassin de ses parents ? Mais non, ce n'étais pas l'assassin de ses parents... Après tout, Sirius avait raison, c'était la personne qu'il deviendrait qui allait tuer ses parents, pas le garçon qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

- J'avais enfin l'occasion que j'attendais depuis des jours, j'allais enfin pouvoir t'embrasser parce qu'en plus, tu ne savais pas qu'il y avait un autre moyen de rompre le sortilège du gui, lança-t-il avec un regard amusé.

Elle se renfrogna, effectivement, elle ne le savait pas, mais maintenant, elle savait comment s'y prendre avec le gui !

- Je ne sais pas si tu pensais t'en tirer en m'effleurant à peine les lèvres, mais ça m'a beaucoup amusé !

- Peut toujours essayer... marmonna-t-elle, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire qu'aborder Jedusor.

- Quand j'ai vu que tu allais m'échapper une fois de plus, je n'ai pas réfléchi une seconde et je t'ai rattrapé avant que tu retournes avec Potter. Tu n'imagines même pas le bonheur que j'ai pu ressentir en voyant que tu ne te débattais plus et que tu te laissais à peu près faire, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Ca devrait être interdit d'embrasser aussi bien... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, si bas qu'il ne put l'entendre.

- Mais j'ai vite déchanté quand tu m'as clairement hurlait que tu me détestais...

Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant l'air triste qu'il abordait maintenant...

- C'est là que j'ai compris que... que je t'aimais... La suite, tu la connais...

Il tourna la tête vers elle, attendant sa réaction. Hermione ne savait plus où elle en était. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était Voldemort, mais d'un côté, il était innocent, du moins pour l'instant. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec lui. Elle devrait retournée à son époque un jour où l'autre, et ça pouvait changer tout le cours de l'histoire.

- Ecoute je... je ne peux pas, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas être ta petite amie, c'est impossible...

- Pourquoi impossible ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est inutile de te chercher des excuses, de toute façon, tu m'as dit il y a une demi-heure à peine que tu me détestais, alors ne viens pas me dire maintenant que tu ne le pensais pas et que tu en es désolé ! dit-il avec une colère grandissante, changeant subitement de ton.

- Je...

- Non, ne dis rien, j'en ai assez attendu, inutile de continuer.

Il se leva soudainement, la faisant sursauter, et monta dans son dortoir. Elle resta seule dans la salle commune, contemplant les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Il avait raison, elle lui avait dit une demi-heure plus tôt qu'elle le détestait, mais maintenant qu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur et qu'il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle, elle n'en était plus tout à fait sûr.

Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et posa son menton dessus. Il est vrai qu'elle le trouvait séduisant, très séduisant même, malgré ce qu'elle avait pu en dire à Camille ou à Sirius. Mais comment s'avouer qu'on trouvait son pire ennemi séduisant ? Seulement voilà, pour l'instant, il n'était pas encore son pire ennemi, puisqu'il n'était pas encore devenu Lord Voldemort. Et puis, elle avait vraiment eu du mal à ne pas répondre à son baiser une demi-heure plus tôt, il était vraiment doué pour semer la zizanie chez les filles. En tout cas, elle était triste qu'il ait réagi comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle venait du futur, qu'elle était née en 1979, et qu'il tuerait ses parents pendant les vacances de 1996.

Elle repensa aux dernières paroles du Dumbledore de son époque : « c'était juste un adolescent qui ne connaissait rien aux sentiments positifs, tel la joie, l'amitié, l'amour. » Après tout, même s'il lui était impossible de sortir avec lui, elle pouvait toujours essayer d'être son amie, comme avec Camille, Nicolas, Marius, ou Judith.

Oui, c'était sûrement la solution. Résignée et décidée, elle s'arracha à la contemplation des flammes et monta dans les dortoirs des garçon, remerciant silencieusement les 4 fondateurs de Poudlard d'avoir fait plus confiance au filles qu'aux garçon pour ce qui était des dortoirs.

Arrivée au 2ème palier, elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte du dortoir des 6ème années. Il était là, allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa nuque, et fixait le plafond d'un air morne. Toujours silencieusement, elle entra dans la pièce et s'avança du lit du jeune homme.

Apparemment, il ne l'avait ni vue, ni entendue, car il sursauta quand une lame du plancher grinça alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui. Il lui lança un regard noir et fixa à nouveau le plafond. Retenant un soupir d'exaspération, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Tom...

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, une profonde surprise se lisant sur son visage. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom... Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle ne l'avait pas appelé par son nom. Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui, lui procurant un sentiment de bien-être. Sa mauvaise humeur baissa considérablement.

Apparemment, elle était elle aussi surprise puisqu'elle se tut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sèchement, étant toujours fâché.

- Ecoute je... j'aimerai pouvoir te dire que je veux bien être ta petite amie, mais...

- Tu me détestes, ça j'avais compris ! la coupa-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

- Non, je ne sais plus, c'est ça le problème. Je ne sais plus si je te déteste.

- Tu ne sais plus si tu me détestes ? Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de moi là ? Tu as déjà oublié que tu m'as hurlé que tu me détestais il y a à peine une demi-heure ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Si, mais ça, c'était il y a une demi-heure, maintenant, c'est différent.

- Ben voyons. Tu me détestes depuis la rentrée, et en une demi-heure, tu changerais d'opinion sur moi ? Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais ça ne m'amuses pas du tout ! J'étais sincère quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, alors ne viens pas me sortir n'importe quelle sornette uniquement parce que tu penses que sortir avec moi aurait des avantages !

- Je te rappelle qu'au départ, c'est toi qui voulait sortir avec moi pour que ne dise rien sur tes origines ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Oui mais maintenant, ce n'est plus pour cette raison et tu le sais très bien ! s'écria-t-il en se mettant sur son séant.

- Donc, toi, tu as le droit de changé d'opinion, mais moi, j'en suis incapable, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?

- Non, mais moi je n'ai pas changé d'opinion sur toi en une demi-heure et je ne t'ai pas jugé sans te connaître, comme tu le fais si bien depuis le début de l'année ! répliqua-t-il.

- Parce que tu crois que je ne te connais pas ? Tu crois peut-être que ma haine envers toi n'était pas justifiée ? explosa-t-elle, sa voix s'intensifiant à chaque mot. Et bien tu te trompes totalement, je te connais, et plus que tu n'imagines ! Je sais que tu as grandi dans un orphelinat moldu jusqu'à l'âge de 10 ans et que c'est pour cette raison que tu détestes les moldus, même ton père, parce qu'il a abandonné ta mère en apprenant qu'elle était une sorcière ! Je sais que tu es l'héritier de Serpentard par ta mère, que ton père est un moldu nommé Tom Jedusor, que ta mère t'a donné son nom et son prénom ainsi que le prénom de ton grand-père maternel, et je sais aussi que c'est toi, et non Hagrid, qui a ouvert la Chambres des Secrets l'an dernier et qui a lâché ton maudit basilic sur les enfants né de moldus et sur Mimi qui est morte à cause de toi ! s'époumona-t-elle.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle s'était levée et était maintenant à la droite de Tom qui semblait pétrifié.

- Comment... tu sais ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi au plus haut point.

Elle ne répondit pas, consciente d'en avoir trop dit, elle préféra prendre de grandes inspirations afin de se calmer.

- Hermione, comment tu sais ça ? insista-t-il.

- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais jamais.

Il se tut. Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle le détestait. Elle savait, elle savait tout. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire abstraction de ça, il ne pourrait jamais sortir avec elle, ni même l'avoir pour amie. Le moral complètement à plat, il laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller et fixa le plafond.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il d'une voix évasive, je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être être amis, ça serait déjà pas mal, étant donné que tu ne veux pas être ma petite amie. Mais maintenant que tu m'as dit que tu savais, je sais que c'est impossible... Tu ne voudras jamais être l'amie de quelqu'un qui a tué une adolescente avec un monstre qui tue au premier regard...

- Tom...

La même chaleur se répandit en lui, si elle continuait à l'appeler par son prénom, c'est qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça...

- ... être ton amie ne me dérange pas, dit-elle doucement en se rasseyant près de lui. Mais je ne pourrais pas te parler si je sais que tu veux ouvrir la Chambre à nouveau, même par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un...

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris. « Même par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un... » Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par... le journal. Mais oui, bien-sûr, il avait commencé ce journal pour qu'un jour, quelqu'un d'autre ouvre la Chambre. Mais comment était-elle au courant ? Il n'avait parlé de cela à personne, pas plus qu'il n'avait parlé de la Chambre et de son père.

- Tu es légilimens ? demanda-t-il alors

- Non.

Il n'insista pas, se rappelant qu'elle venait de dire qu'être son amie ne la dérangeait pas.

- Est-ce que je peux toujours espérer qu'un jour, tu veuilles être ma petite amie ? se risqua-t-il.

Elle sembla étonnée par la question car elle le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Que je _veuille_ être ta petite amie... pourquoi pas, mais que je _puisse_ être ta petite amie, non, tu ne peux pas espérer, je suis désolée, mais non, tu ne peux pas.

- Comment ça, que tu ne puisse pas l'être ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ton oncle ne voudrait pas, c'est ça ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! dit-elle en esquissant un mini-sourire.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? Tu as déjà quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

- Non, mais ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne te répondrais pas, j'ai mes raisons.

- Mais je peux toujours essayer de te faire céder ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Inutile de répondre, de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis.

- Bon, tu viens, il sera minuit dans 5 minutes, on remonte à la Grande Salle, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte du dortoir.

Lorsque Sirius vit Hermione arriver avec Jedusor, sans qu'ils se disputent, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- Ah non ! Il est hors de question que j'aille avec Potter ! s'exclama Tom.

- Très bien, reste tout seul si ça te chante, moi je vais avec Camille et John !

Il se renfrogna. Evidemment, quand il avait pensé qu'ils pourraient être amis, il n'avait pas songé qu'elle irait retrouver Potter et Lupin cinq minutes après. Ne voulant pas qu'elle lui fasse la tête dès maintenant, il la suivie, mais pris soin de fusiller Potter et Lupin du regard. Ces derniers, plus qu'étonnés de le voir là, mirent quelques secondes à reprendre leurs esprits.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jedusor ? cracha Camille.

- C'est fou ce qu'ils sont sympas tes amis ! murmura Tom d'une manière parfaitement audible pour les 2 Gryffondors.

- Nous ne sommes sympas qu'avec les amis de nos amis, or, tu n'es pas l'ami d'Hermione que je sache ! répliqua Lupin.

- Vraiment ? Et tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? répondit l'hériter de Serpentard avec un sourire narquois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que tu serais subitement devenu l'ami d'Hermione ? ironisa John.

- Parfai...

- Bon, ça suffit tous les trois ! s'exclama Hermione. Camille, John, à l'avenir, vous devrez supporter Tom puisque nous avons décidé d'un commun accord que nous... mettions un terme à nos chamailleries.

- Attend, tu es en train de nous dire que vous êtes amis ? s'écria Camille, incrédule.

- Mais c'est que tu comprends vite Potter ! ironisa Tom.

- Tom, s'il te plait ! s'exaspéra Hermione.

- Hermione, je croyais que tu le détestais ! tenta de la raisonner John.

- Oui, mais ça, c'était avant, plus maintenant, soupira Hermione, lassée de devoir répéter une énième fois cette phrase.

- Parce qu'il a changé en une demi-heure peut-être ?

- Non, ça fais un petit bout de temps qu'il a changé, mais je ne l'avais pas remarqué parce que pour moi, il ne pouvait pas changé, mais il s'avère que je me suis trompée.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il te prouve qu'il a changé ? demanda encore John, pas convaincu.

- J'ai mes raisons, dit-elle en sachant que Tom prendrait très mal le fait qu'elle dise qu'il l'aimait.

John resta silencieux quelques secondes, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Puis il lança un regard en biais à Camille qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Moi, si Hermione pense qu'il a changé, alors ça me va, je veux bien faire un effort pour le supporter.

- Merci Camille, le remercia Hermione avec un sourire, ce qui fit enrager Tom.

A côté d'eux, John soupira.

- Bon, et bien, si Camille est d'accord avec toi, je suppose que moi aussi, dit-il finalement avec un petit sourire.

Hermione lui rendit largement son sourire, faisant inconsciemment descendre l'humeur de Tom d'un cran de plus.

- Les jeunes, il sera minuit dans cinq secondes ! s'exclama Sirius en leur tendant une bièraubeurre chacun, même pour Tom.

Cinq secondes plus tard, minuit sonna, accompagné des cris de joie des sorciers présents. Finalement, la demi-heure qui suivie se passa sans encombre. Tom, Camille, et John ne se disputèrent pas, préférant se chamailler sur la coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons.

Judith, Marius et Nicolas revinrent le dimanche soir et tout trois furent surpris de voir Hermione et Tom parler de manière civilisée sur un devoir d'arithmancie, matière qu'ils étudiaient tous deux.

- Vous nous aviez caché que vous étiez amis ! s'exclama Judith qui semblait ravie.

- C'est parce qu'on était pas amis avant, répondit Tom d'une voix neutre.

- Hermione, tu peux développer un peu plus s'il te plait ? Mon cher cousin est toujours aussi sympathique !

- Nous avons décidé que nous ne nous chamaillerons plus, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Et que nous étions amis ! ajouta Tom en lui lançant un regard accusateur qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de la jeune fille.

- Oui, aussi.

- Et comment tu as fais pour ne pas qu'il se fasse tuer par Camille et John ? Ou l'inverse ? s'intéressa Marius.

- Disons qu'ils se sont montrés coopératif, dit-elle en souriant.

Au cours de la semaine, elle avait été voir Camille et John dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, avec Tom, qui ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Potter. Même si sa présence ne les avaient pas enchantés, Camille et John ne lui avaient pas lancé de pics comme ils le faisaient si bien pour Malfoy et Avery, ils avaient même disputé une partie de Quidditch le lendemain avec les volontaires des autres maisons.


	15. Dernière Querelle avant le Retour

Février arriva, amenant avec lui une épaisse couche de neige. Cinq semaines après les vacances de Noël, celles d'hiver commencèrent. En quelques jours, les élèves transformèrent le parc en véritable champ de bataille de glace grâce à la magie. Des tranchées avaient été creusées, la neige retirée servant à faire des butes et des munitions pour les batailles de boules de neiges. Le chocolat chaud coulait à flot dans la Grande Salle où tous les combattants se réfugiés après avoir pris une douche bien chaude.

Hermione, emmitouflé dans sa cape comme la plupart des élèves, discutait tranquillement avec Judith, Tom et Camille des ASPICS quand Sirius entra dans la salle presque en courant et fonça droit sur elle.

- Hermione, je peux te parler 5 minutes ? demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant.

- Euh… Oui bien-sûr, je finis mon choco…

- Non, pas le temps de finir ton chocolat, c'est important, ça concerne tu-sais-quoi ! ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle s'interrogeait sur sa santé mentale.

Aussitôt, elle oublia l'idée de finir sa boisson et le suivie hors de la salle, sous le regard surpris de ses amis, et plus particulièrement celui de Tom. Trop curieux pour rester là à siroter sa boisson, il attendit quelques minutes puis se leva.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, je dois rendre un livre.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure, lança Judith avant de reprendre une gorgée de chocolat.

Hermione et Sirius discutait vivement près d'une statue. Silencieux comme une ombre, il s'approcha en prenant bien soin de se mettre à un endroit où ils ne pourraient pas le voir.

- Il a vraiment trouvé quelque chose ? interrogea Hermione.

- Oui, Nicolas Flamel lui a dit qu'il pouvait se servir de sa bibliothèque et il a trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant sur le sujet. D'après lui, il existe une potion qui pourrait nous permettre de retourner chez nous.

- Une potion ? Il faut combien de temps pour la préparer ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Deux mois, mais il faudra qu'il se procure la plupart des ingrédients, même Slughorn ne les a pas dans sa réserve.

- Mais il va y arriver quand même ? Non pas que je le crois incapable de faire une telle potion, mais il n'est pas professeur de potions…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il y arrivera. Il m'a dit qu'il pensait la finir pour fin Avril, à conditions qu'il réunisse tous les ingrédients d'ici là et qu'il ne rencontre aucun problème.

- Donc si ça marche, on va pouvoir retourner chez nous ? dit-elle, des larmes de joie au coin des yeux. On va revoir Harry, Ron, Gin', Tonks, Rémus, et aussi Seamus, Dean, Neville, Fred, Georges, et tout le monde ?

- Oui, on va les revoir ! répondit Sirius d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

- Je vais revoir Ron et Harry… Harry… J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé ! Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose… murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

- Moi non plus…

- Et Ron, j'espère…

Tom tourna les talons et descendit dans les cachots, en ayant assez entendu. Qui étaient tous ces garçons dont elle parlait ? Qui était ce Harry à qui elle attachait tant d'importance ? Sûrement son petit ami, ce qui expliquait tout. Elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui parce qu'elle aimait ce Harry ! Il ne le connaissait pas, mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il le détestait déjà. Le soir, Quand Hermione revint dans la salle commune, il lui adressa un regard noir, ce qui la surpris quelque peu.

Depuis 2 mois qu'ils étaient amis, il ne s'était jamais énervé et là, sans raison apparente, il lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il lui en voulait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a ! répondit-il sèchement. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de te parler.

- Mais… Tom…

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais Tom ! Je déteste ce prénom, tout comme nom, tu le sais aussi ça.

- Très bien, alors si je ne peux plus t'appeler par ton prénom, ni par ton nom, je t'appelle comment alors ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Il se retourna, le regard flamboyant.

- Voldemort… dit-il à mis-voix.

A peine eut-il prononcé ce mot que le regard d'Hermione se durcit et un masque d'impassibilité se forgea sur son visage. Il n'avait pas prévu ce genre de réaction.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, commença-t-elle d'une voix calme, trop calme à son goût, je ne t'appellerai plus Jamais, puisque je ne t'adresserais plus Jamais la parole. Tu viens de maître fin à notre amitié, _Tom Jedusor_ !

Sans un mot ni un regard de plus, elle attrapa son sac et monta dans son dortoir, retenant à grand peine ses larmes. Elle poussa violemment la porte qui claqua contre le mur de pierre et se jeta dans son lit, enfonçant sa tête dans ses oreillers afin d'étouffer ses larmes. Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le même, si ce n'est pire. Elle avait cru qu'il était Tom Elvis Jedusor, pas Voldemort, mais elle s'était trompé, il était déjà devenu Voldemort. Une vive douleur lui enserra le cœur à la pensée qu'il était celui qui avait tué ses parents, qu'il lui avait menti en disant qu'il avait changé. Maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus lui parler, elle ne pourrait plus lire en sa compagnie le soir dans la salle commune, elle ne pourrait plus faire ses devoirs avec lui, elle ne pourrait plus réviser avec lui, tout ce qu'elle partageait avec lui venait de prendre fin. A cette idée, la douleur qu'elle ressentait augmenta de plusieurs crans d'un coup. Une quart d'heure plus tard, fatiguée moralement, elle s'endormit.

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, elle mit un certain tant à se rappeler pourquoi elle se sentait si triste. Le souvenir de sa querelle avec Tom la veille remonta en flèche dans son esprit. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle se leva tout de même et fila sous la douche. Quand elle descendit dans la salle commune, il était déjà là, assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il tourna la tête pour voir qui descendait. La reconnaissant, il replongea dans le livre qu'il lisait avant son arrivée. A l'avenir, il n'y aurait plus de « salut, bien dormi ? ». Non, c'était fini, ils en étaient revenus à la période d'avant Noël. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre Judith et partit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Le mois de février se termina, laissant place à Mars. La neiges restante dans le parc fondit, remplacée par les traditionnels giboulées de Mars. Les professeurs donnaient de plus en plus de devoirs et ne cessaient de répéter aux élèves qu'ils fallaient réviser pour les examens de fin d'année. Plus les devoirs augmentaient, plus Hermione passait de temps à la bibliothèque avec Judith pour avancer dans ses devoirs. Tom et elle ne se reparlaient toujours pas, et ça l'affectait plus qu'elle n'en laissait paraître, mais avec la tonne de devoirs qu'ils avaient, elle avait d'autres choses à penser. En plus des devoirs écrits, il fallait aussi s'entraîner à la pratique, non seulement en sortilège et en métamorphose, mais aussi en duel, matière dans laquelle elle aidait Judith qui avait un peu de mal.

Il restait une semaine avant les vacances de Pâques que tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience. Les températures étaient à la hausse et nombres d'élèves reportaient leurs devoirs afin de pouvoir sortir dehors. Hermione attendait avec impatience des nouvelles de la potion qui devait la ramener chez elle. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle était triste de devoir quitter Judith, Nicolas, Marius, Camille, John, et aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, Tom. Partir en sachant qu'elle était brouillée avec lui la rendait plus triste qu'autre chose. Durant les deux mois où ils avaient été amis, ils avaient fait beaucoup de choses ensemble : les devoirs, les révisions, les recherches à la bibliothèques, les exercices en duels, les soirées passées à parler ou à lire avec l'autre. Ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et tout ça lui manquait beaucoup. Surtout que, sachant qu'il n'avait pas changé, elle ne pouvait pas espérer le revoir à son époque, contrairement aux autres.

Judith avait bien essayé de les réconcilier mais c'était sans compter l'orgueil des deux Serpentards. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient faire le premier pas en allant s'excuser auprès de l'autre, et elle savait qu'il était impossible d'un faire flancher un.

Le Lundi soir, Sirius avala en vitesse son assiette et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, recevant au passage plusieurs saluts de la part des élèves qu'il avait en duel.

- Hermione ! Ella-t-il .

- Oh, salut Sirius.

- Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

- Oui, j'arrive.

Elle se leva, attrapa un bout de pain dans la corbeille à pain et le suivie dans le hall. Tom, qui mangeait à deux places d'elle, ne put résister à la tentation et les suivit, comme la dernière fois.

- Lundi prochain ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, à 16h, dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Et comment je fais pour Judith, Camille, John et tout, il vont me poser des questions ? demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, Dumbledore a dit que tu pourrais leur laisser une lettre qui leur expliquerait tout depuis le début.

- Tout depuis le début ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Oui, mais pas en détail, tu leur explique juste la situation.

- Moué… Est-ce que je peux emmener Shadow ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui bien-sûr, tu prends toutes tes affaires.

- Je peux partir avec toutes mes affaires ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est comme le transplanage, tout ce que tu tiens part avec toi.

- Ah d'accord…

- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse pas vrai ? lui demanda doucement Sirius.

- C'est juste que… ils vont me manquer…

- Je sais bien qu'ils vont te manquer, mais tu les reverra peut-être, qui sait ?

- Ca m'étonnerai franchement… et puis, disons que j'aurais du mal à revoir certains d'entre eux sans me faire tuer…

- Ah, ça y est, j'ai compris. C'est lui, c'est ça ?

- Oui, soupira Hermione. Partir en sachant que je suis brouillée avec lui, c'est… ça me tracasse comme tu dis… Mais bon, de toute façon, ça ne sert plus à rien de me réconcilier avec lui, il n'a pas changé… C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il est et restera Voldemort, il en sera toujours ainsi, dit-elle en retenant ses larmes.

Compatissant, Sirius la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement, ce qui lui rappela les étreintes de son père. Ses parents… Même si elle rentrait chez elle, elle ne les reverrait jamais, et tout ça à cause de lui.

- Sirius ? appela-t-elle faiblement.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais… Non, rien laisse tomber.

- Non, vas-y, est-ce que tu pourrais quoi ? l'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

- Est-ce que… je pourras venir vivre chez toi quand on sera de retour ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- On verra. Tu sais Hermione, il faudrait mieux que je sois réhabilité avant que toi et Harry puissiez venir vivre chez moi. Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cette maisons 15 jours sans sortir !

- Sirius, j'ai déjà passer la moitié des grandes vacances au square.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, Rémus m'a proposé de venir là-bas parce que je ne voulais pas rester dans la maison de mes parents. Ca me rappelle trop de chose et je… je ne peux pas rester là-bas, dit-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

- Je sais bien Hermione, mais… il faudra demander à Dumbledore ce qu'il en pense, s'il accepte alors, oui, tu pourras venir vivre à la maison… avec Harry si Dumbledore accepte aussi.

- J'espère qu'il acceptera… Harry… je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais enfin pouvoir le revoir, lui reparler… à Ron aussi, à Gin', à Tonks ! Ils m'ont tous tellement manqués !

- Tous ? Même Rogue et Malfoy ? se moqua gentiment Sirius.

- Mais non ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes. Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire !

- Je plaisantais. Oh, voilà Slughorn, désolé de te faire faux bon, mais je ne tiens pas à écouter ses longs discours ennuyant, à demain petite Mione.

- Salut.

Elle le regarda partir quelques secondes puis descendit dans les cachots. A quelques mètres de là, Tom ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'avait pas compris grand chose de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourquoi avait-elle dit qu'il était et resterait Voldemort ? Et pourquoi devait-elle partir en emmenant toutes ses affaires, en ne leur laissant qu'une seule lettre pour leur expliquer … leur expliquer quoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'en savait rien. Et Pourquoi son oncle avait-il parlé de Malfoy ? Décidément, il n'y comprenait rien…

Hermione profita pleinement de la semaine qui suivie, gravant dans sa mémoire les derniers instants qu'elle passait avec ses amis de cette époque. Le vendredi soir, elle monta dans son dortoir et commença les lettres qu'elles laisseraient Judith, Marius, Nicolas et Camille et John. Elle n'en ferait pas pour Tom, Judith lui passerait certainement la sienne. La rédaction de ces deux lettres lui prit tout le samedi matin. C'était vraiment difficile d'expliquer à ses amis qu'elle venait en fait du futur, et qu'elle leur avait menti depuis le début de l'année. Le samedi soir, elle était en train de faire sa valise quand Judith entra dans la pièce.

- Tu pars en vacances ?

- Oui, mentit-elle.

- Tu vas où ?

- Euh… Chez des amis à mon oncle, il veut absolument que je les rencontre, inventa-t-elle rapidement. Heureusement, cela suffit à Judith qui ne posa plus de questions.

- C'est les dernières vacances avant la fin de l'année ! s'exclama la Serpentard en s'allongeant dans son lit.

- Oui, et en juin, il y a les examens !

- Tu ne peux pas penser à autres choses qu'aux examens ? s'exaspéra Judith.

- C'est important ! se défendit Hermione.

- C'est sûr mais bon, il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie ! Au fait, avec Tom, vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

- Non, répondit sèchement Hermione, ne voulant pas aborder le sujet.

- Oh là là , vous n'êtes pas possibles tous les deux ! Bon, je redescendant, j'ai promis une partie d'échec à Nicolas.

- Mmmh…

Mentir à Judith était vraiment dur, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Une demi-heure plus tard, sa valise bouclée et ses vêtements pour le lendemain dessus, elle alla prendre une douche et se glissa sous les draps frais. Dans deux jours, elle serait de retour chez elle…

Le lendemain, Hermione passa la journée avec Camille, John, Marius, Nicolas et Judith dans le parc. Ils rentrèrent au château vers 20h30, le soleil commençant à décliner. Le soir, Hermione laissa son livre dans sa valise et s'assit entre Nicolas et Marius, voulant profiter de sa dernière soirée avec eux au maximum. Elle lutta contre le sommeil jusqu'à 2h du matin, puis, n'y tenant plus, elle alla se coucher.

Dans le dortoir des garçons, Tom n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Demain, on était Lundi, et à 16h, Hermione devrait partir, et il ne savait pas si c'était juste le temps des vacances ou si c'était définitif. Maintenant qu'il était sur le point de la perdre, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été idiot de lui faire la tête uniquement à cause de ce Harry. En plus, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle sorte avec puisque, comme il ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi il lui faisait la tête, elle n'avait pas pu s'expliquer. Cette nuit là, il ne dormit que très peu…

Hermione se réveilla à 11h le lundi matin. Dans cinq heures, elle partait, elle quittait définitivement cette époque. Elle alla prendre une douche silencieusement, ne voulant pas réveiller Judith, puis monta à la volière afin de récupérer Shadow. Elle caressa Whisky qui était venu se poser sur son épaule puis alla déposer Shadow dans les appartements de Sirius, avec sa valise.

- Alors, prête à partir ? lui demanda l'ancien maraudeur.

- Moui, dit-elle sans conviction.

- Tu as fait tes lettres ?

- Oui, je leur laisserait avant de partir.

Elle resta dans ses appartements jusqu'à midi, heure à laquelle elle descendit dans la Grande Salle. L'estomac noué, elle ne put rien avaler. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle allait quittait cette époque pour revenir en 1996. Elle attendit que Judith ait fini de manger puis regagna les cachots avec elle. Elle se lancèrent dans une partie d'échec qu'Hermione perdit lamentablement.

15h

Il lui restait une heure. Marius et Nicolas les rejoignirent bientôt et le jeune français insista pour qu'Hermione joue aux échecs contre lui.

- Mais je suis nulle à ce jeu ! répéta Hermione pour la 5ème fois. Je viens de perdre contre Judith !

- Mais c'est pas grave, aller, s'il te plait Mione, juste une partie, une toute petite partie de rien du tout ! dit-il en faisant une petite moue suppliante.

- Bon… Juste une partie alors, mais tu ne te moques pas si tu m'écrases, c'est clair ?

- Oh merci Mione !

- De rien… marmonna-t-elle en plaçant ses pions.

…

- J'ai gagné ! s'écria Nicolas en se levant si brusquement de sa chaise que la plupart des pions furent projetés au sol.

Hermione la laissa savourer sa victoire et monta dans son dortoir. Elle sortit les eux lettres de sous son oreiller, en laissa une sur le lit de Judith, et mit l'autre dans la poche de sa cape avant de redescendre dans la salle commune, non sans un dernier regard sur la pièce qui avait été son dortoir pendant huit mois.

- Ben Mione, où tu vas ? lui demanda Marius, qui feuilletait un magazine de Quidditch.

- Voir Camille et John.

- Ah ok.

Elle monta jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, donna le mot de passe et entra. A cette heure-ci, la tour était presque vide. L'équipe de Quidditch des rouges et ors avait un entraînement et la plupart des élèves étaient dehors. Elle monta dans le dortoir des garçons, déposa la deuxième lettre sur le lit de Camille puis sortit de la tour des lions pour se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Ah, Miss Granger, vous voilà. Sirius devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre…

_Au même moment, dans la salle commune de Serpentard…_

Judith descendit de son dortoir en dévalant les escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'étonna Marius.

- Hermione… 1979… part…définitivement… Poudlard… articula-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas être plus clair ?

- Tiens… dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre.

_Chère Judith, cher Nicolas et cher Marius, _

_Vous allez sûrement m'en vouloir après avoir lu cette lettre, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Pour commencer, je ne viens pas d'Amérique, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à Salem, Sirius n'est pas mon oncle et mes parents ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture. En fait, je suis anglaise et j'ai fait mais 5 premières années de magie ici, à Poudlard, mais pas à cette époque… Oui, je viens d'une autre époque, je suis née en 1979, je viens du futur… Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir menti depuis le début, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, par peur de changer toute l'histoire du monde de la magie et même celle du monde moldue. _

_Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer comment je suis arrivée à votre époque, car vous avez quand même le droit à un minimum d'explications… Mes parents se sont fait assassinés fin juillet par un mage noir qui veut tuer mon meilleur ami. Il a déjà tué toute sa famille, mais il n'a pas réussi à le tuer, alors il a décidé de s'en prendre à la famille de ses amis, afin de le faire culpabiliser. Mes parents étaient moldus, et ils n'ont pas pu se défendre. La veille de la rentrée, je suis allée dans la forêt interdite, j'avais besoin d'être seule un moment. Il faisait chaud, et j'était au bord d'un lac, j'ai plongé et j'ai été attiré dans les profondeurs du lac. Je me suis évanouie et quand je me suis réveillée, j'était à l'infirmerie, dans votre époque. _

_Le professeur Dumbledore a réussi à fabriquer une potion qui pourra me ramener à mon époque. Je pars aujourd'hui, à 16h précise. _

_Encore une fois, je m'excuse de vous avoir mentit pendant tous ces mois, mais j'y étais obligée. _

_Avec toute mon amitié, _

_Hermione._

Marius, qui avait lu la lettre à voix haute pour Nicolas et Tom, la laissa tomber sous le coup de la surprise.

- 1979… murmura-t-il. Elle vient du futur…

- C'est impossible… dit Nicolas d'une petite voix.

Dans son fauteuil, Tom s'accorda quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits.

- On ne la reverra plus jamais…, fit Judith en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe chez Tom. Il se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil et se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle commune.

- Tom ! Où tu vas ? s'écria Judith

- La chercher !

- Mais tu es fou, elle va repartir chez elle ! Tom, elle vient du futur ! lui hurla Judith avant que le mur ne se referme sur lui.

Il le savait, mais il s'en fichait royalement, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, et il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de tels sentiments pour une fille, alors il n'allait pas la laisser partir sans rien faire.

Il sortit en trombe des cachots et se rua dans les escaliers. Arrivé au première étage, il courut jusqu'au bureau du professeur de métamorphose, au bout du couloir.

- Sirius, vous allez partir le premier, vous pourrez ainsi aider Hermione si une quelconque difficulté se présentait. Vous devez boire au moins la moitié du verre, expliqua Dumbledore à Sirius en lui tendant un verre empli d'une substance à première vu écœurante.

Sirius regarda le liquide violâtre pendant deux ou trois secondes et l'avala d'une traite. Il ne se passa rien pendant environ 5 secondes puis une vive lumière blanche l'entoura et il disparut dans un « pop » sonore.

- Bien, Hermione, comme Sirius, vous devez boire au moins la moitié du contenu, dit Dumbledore.

Elle prit le verre et le porta à sa bouche…

- HERMIONE !!

Elle interrompit son geste et se tourna vers la porte, imitée par Dumbledore.

- HERMIONE !!

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée et Tom apparut, ruisselant de sueur, les joues plus que rouges.

- Mr Jedusor, sortait immédiatement de ce bureau ! s'écria Dumbledore.

- Hermione, s'il te plait ne part pas, je t'en supplie ! implora Tom, ne prêtant pas attention à la remarque de Dumbledore.

Hermione le dévisagea, plus que surprise de le voir là à la supplier de rester. En voyant sa tête abattue, elle oublia toute la rancune qu'il lui restait de leur dispute et s'avança vers lui.

- Je suis obligée de partir Tom, lui dit-elle doucement en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Je n'ai pas le choix, et puis, tous mes amis sont là-bas, ce sont ma famille, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, sans eux, je suis seule.

- Hermione, je t'en supplie… je t'aime… Sans toi, je n'ai rien… souffla-t-il, complètement désespéré, ne sachant que dire pour la retenir.

Lentement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, fit glisser sa main derrière sa nuque et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Bien qu'il fut surpris qu ce soit elle qu'il l'embrasse, il répondit au baiser avec passion, sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais d'autres occasions de l'embrasser. Oubliant complètement la présence de Dumbledore, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de sa nuque et la rapprocha de lui. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle lui donna aussitôt. Son cœur fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine quand sa langue rencontra la sienne pour un balai effréné. En face d'eux, Dumbledore regardait la scène, ébahi, jamais il n'avait vu Tom agir ainsi, avec tant de tendresse, avec tant… d'amour…

Les poumons en feu, Tom mit fin au baiser à contre cœur et n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, gravant dans sa mémoire cette instant… magique. Quand il les rouvrit, quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione avait repris le verre contenant la potion. Elle lui adressa un sourire triste… et avala deux gorgées de potion, pas plus, le goût étant si immonde qu'elle se retint de cracher à grand peine.

- Je t'aime, Tom Elvis Jedusor, murmura-t-elle alors qu'une vive lumière blanche l'entourait.

- HERMIOOONE !! hurla-t-il en se précipitant dans le flot de lumière.

Il était à deux doigts de la toucher mais une main le ramena en arrière. Furieux, il vit volte face, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Dumbledore.

- Tu dois rester ici, Tom, lui dit le professeur de métamorphose. Il me semble qu'elle vous avait dit dans ses lettres qu'elle ne devait pas changer l'histoire du monde, elle ne vous a pas menti pour tu fasses tout rater maintenant.

- Mais… Je l'aime… murmura-t-il.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne fit rien pour les arrêter et elle coulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Elle était partie pour toujours, il la reverrait peut-être dans 50 ans, mais pas avant… Et en plus, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait… Non, il ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et aperçut le gobelet d'Hermione qui était encore à moitié plein. Avant que Dumbledore ait pu faire un geste, il attrapa le verre et en avala le contenu.

- Tom ! NON ! s'écria Dumbledore.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, une vive lumière blanche l'entoura et la voix de Dumbledore lui sembla soudain lointaine, très lointaine.

Hermione tomba lourdement par terre mais quelque chose de mou amorti sa chute. Relevant les yeux, elle vit que Sirius avait fait apparaître des coussins afin de lui éviter de se faire mal en tombant. En voyant son visage grave et inquiet, elle sût tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? La potion n'a pas marché ? demanda-t-elle alors que l'ancien maraudeur faisait le tour du bureau.

- …Si, c'est la cape de McGonagall… Seulement… C'est bizarre qu'il n'y ait personne… remarqua-t-il.

- Peut-être qu'elle est en réunion. On devrait aller voir Dumbledore…

- Nous n'avons pas le mot de passe. On ferait mieux d'aller à la Grande Salle, au moins, on pourra s'assurer qu'on est bien de retour chez nous. Laisse tes affaires et Shadow là, les miennes sont dans le coin, là bas.

Elle déposa la cage de sa chouette sur sa malle et suivie Sirius dans les couloirs du château.

Derrière eux, la lumière blanche réapparut et Tom atterrit sur la pile de coussins. Il balaya la salle du regard et apercevant la chouette d'Hermione, il en conclut qu'elle et Sirius était descendus. Sortant sa baguette, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, où ils se rendaient très certainement.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Sirius marchaient dans les couloirs déserts du château.

- Ce n'est pas normal qu'il n'y est personne dans les couloirs… murmura Hermione, pas très rassurée devant le silence qui régnait au 1ère étage.

- Oui, et même s'il n'y avait personne ici, on entendrait au moins les élèves de la Grande Salle…

Soudain, Peeves sortit du mur de droite, les faisant sursauter. En voyant Hermione et Sirius, il s'immobilisa.

- SIRIUS BLACK EST DANS LE CHATEAU ! hurla-t-il. BLACK EST DANS LE CHATEAU !! C'EST LUI QUI A FAIT ENTRER LES MANGEMORTS DANS LE CHATEAU !!

Tom, qui se trouvait à l'angle du couloir s'arrêta net. Les mangemorts ? Mais… C'était impossible. Comment ce stupide fantôme était-il au courant ? Il n'y avait que ses amis proches qu'il appelait mangemort. Il se jeta un sort de désillusion et risqua un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Hermione et Sirius étaient frappés d'horreur.

- Des mangemorts ? Où ? s'écria Hermione. Peeves, où sont-ils ?

- Partout, ils sont descendus du 7ème étage ! répondit-il rapidement avant de se remettre à hurler, BLACK EST DANS LE CHATEAU.

Hermione et Sirius échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Hermione, monte tout de suite dans la tour de Gryffondor et restes-y, ordonna l'ancien maraudeur.

- Quoi ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas que tu combattes, c'est trop risqué !

- Et tu crois peut-être que je vais attendre tranquillement dans la tour pendant que vous risquez votre vie ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Hermione, s'il te plait !

- Non ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, je viens avec toi ! répliqua-t-elle, butée.

- Hermione, c'est trop dangereux !

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je combat des mangemorts ! rétorqua la jeune fille.

- Si tu parles de la bataille au ministère, je te rappelle que tu as faillis te faire tuer ! cingla Sirius.

- Je préfère mourir en combattant plutôt que de rester lâchement enfermer dans la salle commune avec un livre !

Tom resta bouche bée à la suite de ces paroles. Elle avait faillit se faire tuer l'an dernier à la suite d'une bataille au ministère contre des mangemorts… Il ne comprenait pas bien comment le nom qu'il donné à ses « amis » proches avait pu arriver là, mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se fasse tuer.

- MAINTENANT, TU VAS M'ECOUTER HERMIONE ! hurla Sirius. Tu vas monter tout de suite dans ton dortoir et tu vas y rester jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te chercher, c'est clair !

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds, surprise de l'entendre crier ainsi. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'emporter, elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Il faut mieux que tu évites les escaliers, s'ils arrivent du 7ème étage, ils vont descendre par là. Attend deux secondes, dit-il en s'approchant d'une tapisserie. Il marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles en tapotant légèrement le tissu avec sa baguette. La tapisserie disparue, laissant place à une petite porte.

- Un passage secret ?

- Oui, il mène directement au 7ème étage. Si tu croises des mangemorts, stupéfixe les et surtout, ne cherches pas à neutraliser ceux qui rodent autour, je me suis bien fais comprendre ?

- Oui, marmonna-t-elle en passant la porte.

Tom la suivie et réussi à passer par la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier en colimaçon, il l'attrapa par le bras et lui mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son cri. Malheureusement pour lui, elle se débattit furieusement, lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibias et lui mordit sauvagement la main.

- AIE ! s'écria-t-il en enlevant vivement sa main.

- Tom ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie, en entendant la voix du jeune homme.

Elle se retourna mais ne vit personne. Plissant les yeux, elle distingua une silhouette qui se fondait dans le décor. Elle jeta le contre-sort et Tom apparut sous ses yeux.

- Tom ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée.

- Quel accueil ! grogna-t-il en se massant la main ou une superbe trace de dents était visible.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu as ava…commença-t-elle.

- Si, j'ai bu ce qui restait dans ton verre ! la coupa-t-il d'une voix pleine de défi.

- Mais tu es complètement fou ma parole !

- Oui, fou de toi… murmura-t-il d'une voix douce en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son cœur fit un saut périlleux quand elle entendit ses mots mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et détourna le regard, essayant de prendre une expression exaspérée.

- Tu ne peux pas rester ici, tu vas changer toute l'histoire du monde, et en plus, le château est attaqué !

- Je sais, je vous ai entendu parler, toi et Sirius. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est les mangemorts ? demanda-t-il, essayant de faire abstraction du manque de réaction de la jeune fille face à sa dernière phrase. Il m'ait déjà arrivé d'appeler Malfoy ou Avery comme ça mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi ce mot est arrivé jusqu'ici…

- Et bien ce n'est pas compliqué. Puisque tu es là, autant t'expliquer maintenant. Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, les mangemorts sont les partisans de Voldemort, autrement dit, ce sont Tes partisans, assena-t-elle d'une voix dure.

…

- Mes partisans ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

- Oui, tu es devenu un mage noir, plus cruel que Grindelwald, tu as tué des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers et de moldus.

Il ne répondit pas, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il allait devenir un mage noir, et il allait assassiner des dizaines de sorciers innocents. Soudain, la lettre qu'Hermione avait laissé à Judith lui revint « _Mes parents se sont fait assassinés fin juillet par un mage noir qui veut tuer mon meilleur ami. ». _

- C'est moi qui ai assassins tes parents… réalisa-t-il soudain.

- Oui, tu as envoyé tes chers serviteurs pour les torturer puis les tuer, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as giflé en début d'année ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça. Bon, maintenant, tu gardes tes questions pour plus tard, il y a plus important, fit-elle en montant l'escalier en colimaçon.

Il la suivie, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

- Il y a deux mangemorts là-bas, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

- Dis-moi, si ce sont vraiment mes...partisans comme tu dis, ils m'obéissent, non ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

- Si je leur dit de quitter l'école, ils partiront.

Hermione éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que tu as gardé le physique que tu as maintenant ?

- Non, j'ai certainement vieillit, mais…

- Mon pauvre, si tu te voyais maintenant, tu ne te reconnaîtrais même pas ! lança-t-elle d'une voix narquoise.

- Comment ça ?

- Plus tard, ils s'approchent. Reste ici, et ne bouge pas.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas sortir ?

- Bien-sûr que si, je ne tiens pas à rester coincée ici alors que mes amis sont en train de se battre.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle sortit silencieusement du passage secret et, vive comme l'éclair, elle stupéfixia les deux mangemorts.

- Dis-moi, tu as le mot de passe de la tour de Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais obéir à Sirius ? Je ne vais certainement pas aller me cacher comme une lâche. Allez, viens, et relances-toi un sortilège de désillusion, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on te voit ici.

Il voulut protester mais se ravisa, mieux valait ne pas l'énerver dans une situation à première vue si critique. Il se lança donc à nouveau le sort de désillusion.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller combattre des adultes adeptes de la magie noire ! s'écria-t-il en voyant qu'elle s'éloignait dans les couloirs.

- Tais-toi, on va se faire repérer ! Il y en a deux autres là-bas… apparemment, ils cherchent les élèves.

- Tu devrais peut-être te lancer le sortilège de désillusion aussi, tu ne crois pas ? lui suggéra-t-il.

- Bonne idée. _Désillusio !_ _Stupéfix ! Stupéfix_ ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant les deux mangemorts.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers qu'ils descendirent silencieusement. Ils virent plusieurs mangemorts dans les étages ou dans les escaliers et en stupéfixièrent quelques-uns.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi on ne fait que les stupéfixier ? demanda Tom alors qu'il immobilisait un sixième mangemort. Si leurs amis les trouvent, ils n'auront qu'à leur lancer le contre-sort…

- Parce que nous, nous ne sommes pas comme eux, nous ne sommes pas des assassins, répliqua-t-elle en forçant l'allure.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au 1ère étage, des hurlements leur parvinrent, venus du hall et de la Grande Salle.


	16. A Nouveau Réunis

- Dépêches-toi, et surtout, fais attention à ce qu'on ne te voit pas… lui dit-elle en sautant les dernières marches.

Dans la grande salle, les combats faisaient rages. Les Aurors étaient arrivés et se battaient aux côtés des professeurs et des élèves volontaires. Tom était horrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Alors c'était ça, son destin. Il deviendrait si cruel qu'il enverrait ses serviteurs pour torturer et tuer des innocents, et même des élèves. Reprenant ses esprits, il vit qu'Hermione entrait dans la salle et enchaînait déjà sortilège sur sortilège. Non, il ne voulait pas devenir aussi lâche, aussi cruel. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre et combattit à ses côtés, mais bientôt, il la perdit de vue.

Hermione, de son côté, se défendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait tout en essayant de trouver ses amis. Elle lança un sortilège d'entrave sur un mangemort mais ne put éviter un endoloris et s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur.

- _Stupéfix_ ! s'écria quelqu'un derrière elle, elle crut un instant que c'était elle qu'on visait, mais il s'avérait que non.

Le mangemort fut touché et le sort cessa. Hermione n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Ses muscles étaient en feu et elle était incapable de se relever. Le sortilège de désillusion s'était dissipé il y a bien longtemps quand elle avait était touché par un sortilège cuisant.

- Granger !? s'exclama une voix traînante qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle se tourna difficilement sur le dos et vit le visage de Drago Malfoy penché sur elle.

- Ca alors, tu es vivante ! Tout le monde croit que tu a été enlevé par Tu-Sais-Qui ! dit-il d'un ton surpris en lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? demanda-t-elle une fois debout. Je croyais que tu…

- Que j'étais un futur mangemort ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je me suis rangé dans votre camp en début d'année. Tu-Sais-Qui m'a confié une mission, _stupéfix_ !, s'écria-t-il alors qu'un mangemort s'avançait vers eux, je devais tuer Dumbledore mais je n'ai pas pu, alors je lui ait tout raconter, et il m'a proposé de me ranger à vos côtés.

- _Impedimenta ! Stupéfix_ ! Tu ne portes pas la marque alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, _Stupéfix_ ! Et toi, où étais-tu ? Potter et Weasley sont devenus fous quand ils ont découvert que tu avais disparu.

- C'est une longue histoire, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'expliquer là, _Expelliarmus_ !

Ils combattirent ensemble quelques instant puis se perdirent dans la mêlée. Hermione repéra deux têtes rousses à quelques mètres de là et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle stupéfixia le mangemort contre qui elle se battait et se dirigea tant bien que mal jusqu'aux jumeaux Weasley.

- Hermione… murmura Fred en la voyant, oubliant complètement qu'il combattait contre Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Fred, attention, derrière-toi, s'écria-t-elle. _Stupéfix ! Impedimenta ! _

Le premier sortilège rata sa cible de près mais le mari de Bellatrix ne parvint pas à éviter le second et se retrouva immobile, coupé dans son élan. Georges le stupéfixia sans mal et se tourna vers Hermione qu'il prit dans ses bras.

- Hermione, tu es vivante ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

- On le savait ! s'écria Fred en riant de bonheur avant de la serrer dans ses bras à son tour.

- Que tu te fasses enlever, pourquoi pas…

- Mais que tu crèves…

- Jamais ! s'écrièrent-il en cœur.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqués ! murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

- Nous aussi tu nous a manqué Mione.

- Maman était au bord de la dépression quand elle a appris ta disparition, lui apprit Georges, _Reducto_ !

- _Stupéfix_ !

- Est-ce que vous avez vu les autres ?

- On était avec Ginny mais on a été séparé. Harry et Ron font partis des premiers qui sont arrivés, avec les membres de l'A.D.

Ils se séparèrent, chacun essayant de trouver les autres. Hermione était fatiguée mais elle tenait bon. Elle se trouva bientôt aux prises avec deux mangemorts, Crabbe et Goyle senior. Heureusement pour elle, ils s'avéraient que les deux hommes étaient aussi habiles que leurs deux nigauds de fils et elle les stupéfixia assez facilement. Mais elle ne vit pas Lucius Malfoy brandir sa baguette alors qu'elle lançait le stupéfix à Goyle.

- _Endoloris_ !

Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle était revenue à son époque, elle s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, comme tout le reste de son corps. Malfoy riait au éclats en la voyant se tordre de douleur. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes qui parurent une éternité aux d'Hermione, il leva le sortilège. Hermione, le corps inerte, était incapable de se relever.

- Alors, petite Sang-de-Bourbe, on ne se relève pas. Peut-être veux-tu que je t'aide… _Impero_ !

L'esprit d'Hermione se vida totalement, tous ses problèmes s'envolèrent en un instant.

- _Lèves-toi_.

Elle s'exécuta sans opposer de résistante.

- Parfait, s'exclama Lucius Malfoy en levant son sortilège. Maintenant que tu es debout, fais-moi voir ce que tu vaux en duel, même si je ne m'attend pas à grand chose de la part d'une petite Sang-de-Bourbe telle que toi.

Hermione, très affaiblie par les deux doloris qu'elle avait subi, leva tout de même sa baguette.

- Il faut s'incliner Sang-de-bourbe, on ne te l'a pas appris ?

Pour la seconde fois en moins de 5 minutes, l'esprit d'Hermione se vida.

- _Incline toi_.

La Serpentard se concentra le plus qu'elle put et essaya de repousser le sortilège.

- J'ai dit, _incline toi_ !

- Je ne veux pas.

- _Incline-toi_, insista Lucius.

- JE NE M'INCLINERAI PAS !! hurla-t-elle mentalement.

- Comme tu voudras, cracha Lucius en pointant sa baguette sur elle. _Endoloris_ !

- _Protego_ !

Le sort ricocha sur le bouclier et frappa de plein fouet Lucius Malfoy qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il tomba sur le sol en se tortillant de douleur. Même si le sort ne dura que quelques secondes étant donné qu'il avait perdu de sa puissance en frappant le bouclier, Hermione eut le temps de stupéfixier le père de Drago.

- Et bien, Lucius, on ne se relève pas, ironisa-t-elle tandis qu'il lui lançait un regard noir, toujours à terre.

Le laissant là, elle continua sa progression. Apparemment, le plus gros des mangemorts se trouvait près de la table des professeur, ou du moins ce qu'il devait en rester. Elle stupéfixia un mangemort et se retrouva face à Neville.

- Hermione…

- Neville ! s'écria-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Mais où étais-tu ? Les Aurors t'ont cherché partout et ils n'ont rien trouvé, on était tous affolés.

- C'est une longue histoire, mais je te promet que je te t'expliquerais dès que tous ces chiens seront à Askaban… _Protego ! Stupéfix_ !

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Ils restèrent ensemble et se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs. Ils entendirent soudain un hurlement à côté d'eux : Bellatrix Lestrange venait de lancer un doloris à Firenze, qui combattait aussi. Dès qu'il la vit, Neville sembla entrer dans une colère monstre.

- Tiens, tiens, Londubat ! Comment vont tes parents depuis notre dernière rencontre ? demanda la mangemorte narquoisement.

- ENDOLORIS !! hurla Neville.

Bellatrix ouvrit des yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de réaction, tout comme Hermione. Le jet de lumière la frappa en pleine poitrine et elle s'effondra sur le sol, se tordant de douleur en hurlant.

- Neville… murmura Hermione, horrifiée.

Mais le jeune Londubat ne l'écoutait pas et regardait la sorcière qui avait torturé ses parents se tortiller en tout sens. Après tout, ce dit elle, elle le méritait. Elle laissa Neville avec Bellatrix et s'agenouilla près de Firenze qui reprenait une respiration normal.

- Professeur, ça va aller ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oui… Ca va aller… Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, allez plutôt aider vos amis.

Rassurée sur son état, elle se leva et avança un peu plus vers la table des professeur. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de mangemorts, la plupart ayant été pétrifiés par les Aurors, les professeurs ou par les élèves. Elle désarma un mangemort puis le stupéfixia. Soudain, une détonation retentit au fond de la salle et un rire aigu et glacé s'éleva, raisonnant dans toute la salle, glaçant le sang de toutes les personnes présentes. Hermione s'approcha est vit avec horreur Voldemort, à quelques mètres à peine de Harry et de Ron, qui étaient tous deux dans un sal état.

- Et bien Potter, nous nous rencontrons à nouveau, et cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas, Dumbledore ne viendra pas t'aider, et tes petits amis ne peuvent rien contre moi. Tu vas bientôt rejoindre ta mère au Sang-de-Bourbe, Harry.

- Non, c'est vous qui allez mourir ce soir, rétorqua Harry d'une voix glaciale.

- Dis-moi, Potter, tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé ta petite amie la Sang-de-Bourbe ? ricana Voldemort.

- Qu'avez-vous fais d'Hermione ? siffla Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle ne souffrira plus longtemps… Elle te retrouva bientôt, tu pourras lui présenter tes parents, dit-il en éclatant de son rire froid et aigu. Avada…

- Hermione ! cria quelqu'un.

En voyant Voldemort lever sa baguette, Hermione s'était transformée en loup et fonçait maintenant droit vers l'assassin de ses parents. Voldemort tourna vivement la tête en entendant le cri de Tom et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en apercevant l'animal qui bondit sur lui avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste. Hermione planta sauvagement ses crocs dans son poignet squelettique, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette. Il hurla de douleur et aussitôt, un de ses mangemort qui n'était pas stupéfixié lança un puissant endoloris à Hermione qui sentit ses quatre pattes se dérober sous elle. Elle poussa un hurlement tout en se tortillant au sol sous l'œil horrifié des personnes présentes.

Harry profita du fait que Voldemort était désarmé. Il rassembla toute sa magie dans sa baguette et la pointa sur celui qui avait tué ses parents et tant d'autres.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurla-t-il en y mettant toute sa haine.

Voldemort n'avait pas vu le coup venir et Harry eut le temps de voir son visage déformé par la peur avant que le jet de lumière verte le frappe en pleine poitrine.

Tous les combats cessèrent aussitôt et il y eut un long silence. Puis, au bout d'une minute environ, des cris de joie retentirent chez les sorciers qui étaient près de la table des professeurs et qui avait vu toute la scène. Voldemort avait été vaincu par Harry Potter, c'était enfin finit, le monde des sorciers était enfin libre.

Les Aurors et les professeurs stupéfixièrent le reste des mangemorts et montèrent au bureau de Dumbledore où le directeur était enfermé par de très puissants sorts de magie noire que Voldemort avait placé lui même. Mme Pomfresh arriva dans la salle et à l'aide des professeurs, elle emmena les blessés grave à l'infirmerie où les médicomages ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Harry vit avec horreur que Ginny figuraient parmi eux, ainsi que Rémus, Tonks, les professeurs Chourave et Vector, ainsi que quelques élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Harry ! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Ron en se précipitant sur lui.

- Oui, ça va, et toi ?

- Je crois que j'ai le poignet cassé, dit-il en grimaçant, mais sinon, ça va. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as réussi ! Harry, tu l'as tué, c'est finit ! s'écria-t-il.

- Oui, je ne suis quand même pas passé loin, heureusement que ce loup était là, dit-il en se tournant vers la bête qui ouvrait difficilement les yeux.

- Harry, Ron ! Vous allez bien ? leur demanda la voix de Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer dans la salle avec les Aurors qui étaient partis le chercher.

- On a connu mieux, mais on a eu de la chance, bougonna Ron.

A sa plus grande stupéfaction, Dumbledore serra Harry dans ses bras.

- Je suis fier de toi Harry, très fier de toi. Une fois encore, tu nous as montré que tu méritais bel et bien ta place à Gryffondor !

Le cœur d'Harry se remplit de fierté en entendant cette phrase.

- Les médicomages sont arrivés et ont emmené les blessés graves à St Mangouste.

- Comment va Ginny ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Harry. Et Tonks, Maugrey, et le professeur Lupin, et…

- Aucun d'entre eux n'est en danger de mort, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Dumbledore en lui adressant u sourire apaisant.

- Ginny ? demanda Ron, le teint soudain livide.

- Votre sœur à subit de puissance doloris, lui apprit Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

- Elle…Elle ne gardera pas de séquelles ? questionna Harry d'une petite voix.

- Nous n'en savons rien pour le moment.

Derrière eux, Hermione essayait de se relever tant bien que mal. En équilibre précaire sur ses quatre pattes, elle voulut reprendre sa forme humaine mais n'y parvint pas.

- Hermione, tu vas bien ? lui demanda une voix inquiète.

A côté d'elle, elle distingua la silhouette de Tom qui était toujours sous le sortilège de désillusion. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, même si elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle reprendre sa forme humaine ?

- Hermione, pourquoi tu ne reprends pas ta forme humaine ?

Elle lança au jeune homme un regard désespéré et posa sa tête sur ses genoux en gémissant.

- Tu as sûrement quelque chose de cassé et les os ne pourraient pas supporter une telle transformation en étant brisé, diagnostiqua Tom en passant deux doigts sur le ventre de l'animal.

Elle hocha la tête et gémit de plus bel quand il appuya un peu sur ses côtes.

Il fit aussitôt apparaître une bande avec sa baguette qu'il lui enroula délicatement autour des côtes.

- Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, d'après Dumbledore, les blessés graves sont partis pour St Mangouste et les autres vont pouvoir y aller.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, évitant de peu le torticolis. Elle hocha négativement la tête en le regardant, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il se montre « au grand jour ».

- SIRIUS ! hurla une voix qu'Hermione reconnut comme celle de Harry.

Sirius, le bras gauche pendant tristement le long de son corps et marchant difficilement, s'avançait vers lui, souriant. Harry se précipita sur lui et son parrain le serra dans ses bras avec son bras valide.

- Harry, tu m'as tellement manqué ! l'entendit-elle dire à son filleul.

- Toi aussi Sirius, si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu, j'aurais du utiliser les miroirs, mais je ne l'ais pas fait, et en plus, Hermione m'avais prévenu et… la voix de son meilleur ami se brisa et il éclata en sanglots dans le bras de l'ancien maraudeur.

- Chuuut… là, c'est tout, calme-toi. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, ne t'inquiète pas… le réconforta l'ancien maraudeur.

- Sirius… Voldemort a enlevé Hermione et il… il…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione, elle va très bien, elle est dans la tour de Gry… Hermione ! s'écria-t-il en voyant le loup qui le regardait d'un air amusé.

Il avait vraiment cru qu'elle était restée bien sagement dans la tour de Gryffondor ! Décidément, même après huit mois à s'être fait passé pour son oncle, il ne la connaissait pas.

Harry, Ron, Dumbledore et tous ceux qui connaissait la jeune fille se retournèrent d'un même mouvement en suivant le regard de Sirius.

- Euh… Sirius, commença Ron, c'est un loup, ce n'est pas Hermio…

- Hermione ! Je t'avais dit de rester dans la tour de Gryffondor ! gronda Sirius en s'avançant vers elle. Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel comme ça !

- Il est devenu complètement fou… murmura Ron à Harry alors que celui-ci regardait son parrain, la bouche grande ouverte.

- C'est malin, maintenant, tu vas devoir attendre que tes os soient réparés pour pouvoir reprendre ta forme humaine ! lui dit Sirius en lui caressant gentiment la tête. Comment tu as fais pour te faire un bandage ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Tom et lui fit non de la tête alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur lui. Elle se prit la tête entre les pattes quand elle l'entendit prononcer le contre-sort.

Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius et McGonagall, qui les avait rejoins, poussèrent un petit cri de surprise en le voyant apparaître. Reprenant ses esprits, Harry sortit vivement sa baguette et se précipita sur lui mais Dumbledore le retint de justesse par un pan de sa cape, manquant de se faire entraîner au sol par l'élan du Gryffondor.

- Lâchez-moi, je vais le tuer ! s'époumona Harry en se débattant comme un fou furieux.

- Harry, calme-toi s'il te plait, lui demanda Dumbledore en fixant Tom de son regard perçant.

- Mais professeur Dum…

- Je sais très bien qui il est Harry, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Albus… murmura McGonagall, horrifiée, comment est-ce possible ?

- Je n'en sais rien Minerva, mais je pense que Tom nous expliquera ça dès qu'il sera sortit de l'infirmerie, dit-il en observant les blessures de Tom.

Effectivement, même s'il avait réussi à ne pas se faire voir durant la bataille, il avait quand même reçu quelques sorts et il avait une profonde entaille dans la cuisse et son bras gauche était brûlé.

Incapable de dire un mot, Tom se contenta d'hocher la tête de haut en bas puis tourna de nouveau son regard sur Hermione qui le fusillait du regard à travers ses yeux de loup.

- Tu étais au courant ! s'exclama Sirius. Tu savais qu'il était là depuis le début et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Non mais je rêve !

- Il est franchement devenu fou ! murmura de nouveau Ron, qui ne connaissait nullement Tom Jedusor physiquement. Harry lui adressa son regard le plus noir.

- Professeur, vous penser qu'il serait possible que Sirius ait pris un coup sur la tête ? demanda tout de même le rouquin à Dumbledore.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas à exclure, mais je ne pense pas, dit Dumbledore en se caressant la barbe. Le professeur McGonagall va vous conduire à l'infirmerie, Jedusor, continua-t-il tandis que Ron ouvrait de grands yeux en apprenant qui se tenait devant lui. Sirius, pouvez-vous y emmenez cet animal également ?

- Ce n'est pas un animal ! s'indigna Sirius en jetant un sort pour faire léviter Hermione

- Hermione, si vous préférez. Harry, Ron, je veux que vous y alliez aussi, vous avez également besoin de soin. Je vous serait reconnaissant de ne pas trop abîmer Jedusor.

- C'est ça, marmonna Harry en fusillant Tom du regard, comptez-là dessus.

A l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh s'afférait autour des blessés, aidés par trois médicomages. Harry pris bien soin de cacher sa cicatrice avec ses cheveux mais ce fut peine perdu, les élèves présents le reconnurent aussitôt.

- Harry ! s'écria Fred en bondissant de son lit sous le cri d'indignation de Pompom.

- Harry, Harry Potter ? s'exclama un des trois médicomages. Antonin Richmond, enchanté de vous rencon…

- Taisez-vous, Richmond ! le coupa sèchement Pomfresh. Il y a des gens qui ont besoin de repos ici ! Si vous ne pouvez pas tenir votre langue, repartez directement pour St Mangouste !

Le dénommé Richmond lui lança un regard noir et retourna auprès des patients en marmonnant.

- Alors, qu'avons nous là ? demanda Pomfresh. Mais qu'est-ce que…Sirius Black… murmura-t-elle en se plaquant une main sur la bouche pour ne pas hurler de frayeur.

- Il est avec nous ! s'empressa de la rassurer Harry alors que de nombreux regards se braquaient sur son parrain.

L'infirmière parue septique mais se reprit en voyant ce que portait Sirius.

- Faîtes-moi sortir cet animal IMMEDIATEMENT !! rugit-elle.

- Mais ce n'est pas un animal, c'est une animagus ! Elle a les côtes cassées et elle ne peut pas reprendre sa forme humaine, protesta l'ancien maraudeur.

- Ah, dans ce cas, mettez la dans le lit, là bas, dit-elle en désignant un lit d'un signe de menton. Faîtes-moi voir votre bras, Mr Weasley… Cassé, allez vous asseoir dans le lit au fond. Et vous, Mr Potter, où avez-vous mal ?

- Je crois que ma jambe est cassé et j'ai mal à la tête et au poignet, expliqua-t-il.

- …Votre jambe est effectivement cassée, et votre poignet est foulé, dit-elle en l'examinant rapidement. Asseyez-vous avec Mr Weasley, je vous apporte les potions nécessaires tout de suite.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint avec un plateau emplit de fiole et le posa sur leur table de chevet, les faisant grimacer à la vue des potions.

- Tenez, prenez-ça tous les deux, c'est pour vos os cassés, dit-elle en donnant une fiole à chacun. Mr Black, prenez-en une aussi, votre bras est cassé.

- J'avais pas remarqué ! ironisa l'ancien maraudeur en débouchant la fiole avec ses dents.

- Minerva, pouvez-vous donnez ça à… comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Jedusor.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est pour les brûlures, et pour vous… ah, là voilà, dit-elle en lui tendant un flacon emplit d'une substance bleuâtre.

- Ca prend combien de temps pour réparer des os cassés ? demanda Ron.

- Environ deux heures, ça risque de faire mal, je vous préviens. Miss Habbot…

Harry et Ron passèrent les deux heures à discuter avec Sirius qui leur raconta brièvement son aventure, ainsi que celle d'Hermione. Ni Ron, ni Harry ne l'interrompirent, mais à la fin de son récit, ils avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

- Tu veux dire que Hermione est vivante et que c'est… cette bête ? demanda Ron en désignant le loup d'un geste de la main.

Hermione était toujours dans le lit en face du leur et dormait paisiblement.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Mais je ne comprend pas, dit Harry qui n'y croyait pas vraiment, comment ça ce fais que Jedusor soit là aussi ?

- Aucune idée, Dumbledore nous en dira sûrement plus après, ça va faire une heure qu'ils parlent, répondit Sirius en jetant un regard vers les rideaux qui entourés le lit où Jedusor avait été placé.

- Ca va bientôt faire deux heures qu'on a pris la potion, nos os devraient être réparés maintenant… fit Ron en remuant son bras. En tout cas, ça ne me fais plus mal.

- Moi non plus, dit Harry en bougeant sa jambe.

- Vous feriez bien d'aller prendre une douche tous les deux, vous êtes pleins de sang ! leur conseilla Sirius.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux Gryffondors étaient fins propres et attendaient maintenant que le loup se réveille, ce qui ne prit guère de temps car Sirius, n'y tenant plus, la réveilla doucement. Hermione grogna, faisant faire un bond à Harry et Ron qui avaient peur de se faire mordre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et bailla longuement avant de s'étirer, réalisant par la même occasion que ses côtes ne lui faisaient plus mal. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit Harry et Ron et sauta de suite du lit, les faisant reculer encore plus. Amusée par leur réaction, elle se hâta de reprendre sa forme humaine sous leurs yeux ébahis.

- Hermione… murmurèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

- Oh Harry, Ron ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans leurs bras. Vous m'avez tellement manqués ! dit-elle en pleurant de joie.

- Toi aussi Mione, toi aussi… répondit Harry d'une voix chargée d'émotion en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux…

Au même moment, les rideaux entourant le lit de Tom s'ouvrirent sur Dumbledore qui sourit largement en voyant les trois Gryffondors réunis. Tom, assis sur son lit, ne souriait pas du tout et tremblait même de rage contenue en voyant Sa Hermione dans les bras de ces deux garçons.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Miss Granger, la salua Dumbledore sans cesser de sourire.

Hermione s'écarta de ses deux meilleurs amis, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres, ce qui ne fit qu'augmentait la colère de Tom. Jamais elle n'avait sourit de cette manière, jamais elle n'avait parut aussi heureuse depuis qu'il la connaissait

- Alors, contente d'être de retour ? demanda le directeur.

Incapable d'articuler un mot tellement elle était heureuse, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Harry la reprit dans ses bras, elle lui avait tellement manquée…

- Hermione, ne me refait plus jamais ça, murmura-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Si tu savais comme j'ai eut peur, j'ai cru que Voldemort t'avais enlevé, qu'il t'avais torturé et que…

- Harry… l'interrompit-elle en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres, toujours souriante. C'est fini Harry, tu l'as vaincu, il ne reviendra plus jamais, il ne tuera plus jamais personne, grâce à toi !

- Je ne m'en serait jamais sortit si tu ne l'avais pas désarmé ! Vraiment Hermione, tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

- Je sais, mais je n'allais pas le laisser te tuer sans rien faire ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez manqué ! dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. J'aie eu si peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, que vous vous fassiez attaquer, torturer, ou tuer…

- Monsieur le ministre, ceci est une infirmerie ! rugit la voix de Pomfresh. Tout le monde se retourna et Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant…

- Kingsley… souffla Sirius, abasourdi.

- Sirius ! Mon ami ! s'écria l'ancien Auror en le serrant dans ses bras dans une étreinte amicale. Minerva vient de me prévenir de ton retour, ainsi que de celui de Miss Granger. Comment allez-vous, Hermione ?

- Très bien, merci, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Harry, je tiens à te féliciter personnellement pour avoir tuer Voldemort ! Sans toi, Merlin seul sait ce qui serait arrivé durant les prochaines années ! s'exclama-t-il en lui serrant la main.

- Depuis quand tu es ministre ? demanda Sirius, n'en revenant toujours pas.

- Depuis Septembre, Fudge a du démissionner après le retour officiel de Voldemort et c'est moi qui est pris sa place, son neveu n'a pas voulu prendre le poste. Tiens, voilà pour toi, dit-il en faisant apparaître un parchemin officiel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le parchemin prouvant ton innocence pour les crimes dont tu es accusé, tu es officiellement reconnu innocent et un article paraîtra dans la semaine dans La Gazette du Sorcier afin de te présenter des excuses, tu recevras aussi une importante somme d'argent en dédommagement.

Sirius resta sans voix, fixant le parchemin qu'il ne cessait de relire, ne pouvant y croire. Finalement, il prit Kingsley dans ses bras et lui donna une accolade amical dans le dos.

- Merci Kingsley, merci infiniment, le remercia-t-il d'une voix émue.

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout naturel. Harry, j'ai aussi le plaisir, ou le déplaisir, ça dépend de toi, de t'annoncer qu'à partir de maintenant, tu pourras vivre chez Sirius et…

- JE VAIS QUITTER LES DURSLEYS !! hurla Harry en reprenant Hermione dans ses bras et en la faisant tournoyer au dessus du sol. JE VAIS QUIT…

- MR POTTER ! aboya l'infirmière. Ceci est une infirmerie ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire qu'il y a des patients qui ont besoin de repos ! Bien, apparemment, vous allez tous beaucoup mieux, puisque vous pouvez hurler, alors sortez, allez dépêchez-vous, plus vite que ça ! dit-elle en les mettant tous à la porte avec Sirius, Kingsley et Dumbledore.

- Sirius, Hermione, j'aimerai que vous me racontiez votre voyage en détails, non, pas tout de suite Miss Granger, lui dit Dumbledore en la voyant avancer, je vous laisse le temps de vous dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Au fait, Harry, tu veux toujours rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Pâques ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Et bien, en fait… je… commença-t-il en regardant Sirius.

- Il est hors de question que tu restes au château pour les vacances, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te quitte plus, tu viens passer tes vacances à la maison avec Hermione, et Ron et Ginny s'ils acceptent.

- Au fait, je n'ais pas vu Ginny, elle n'est pas… demanda soudain Hermione en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

- Votre amie est à St Mangouste, elle a subit de nombreux doloris mais je ne peux vous dire si elle gardera des séquelles ou non, un médicomage devrait m'envoyer un message dans la soirée pour m'informer de l'état de tous les blessés graves. Sirius, avant que je n'oublie, il faut quand même que je vous parle. Auriez vous cinq minutes à m'accorder ?

- Bien-sûr, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, Hermione, n'oublie pas que Shadow est toujours dans le bureau de McGonagall, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la Serpentard.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, merci.

- C'est qui Shadow ? demanda Ron alors que Sirius et Dumbledore s'éloignaient.

- Ma chouette.

- Tu as une chouette ?

- Je t'expliquerais, dit-elle en montant les escaliers pour se rendre au bureau de McGonagall.

Elle récupéra ses affaires ainsi que celles de Sirius et ils montèrent en direction de la tour de Gryffondor bras dessus bras dessous tout en parlant joyeusement. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, tous les élèves présents se ruèrent sur Harry pour le féliciter. Il se dégagea tant bien que mal de leur étreinte, et suivi Ron et Hermione dans le dortoir des garçons.

- Hermione, tu pourrais dormir là ce soir, Neville, Dean et Seamus sont tous à l'infirmerie, ils passent la nuit là-bas, tu pourras prendre un de leur lit, lui proposa Ron.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais vous quitter à peine deux heures après vous avoir retrouvé ? sourit Hermione en ouvrant la cage de Shadow, qui s'envola aussitôt.

Ron sourit, tout comme Harry et Hermione. Ils étaient de nouveaux réunis, dans un monde sans Voldemort, heureux et plus complices que jamais.

- - - - -

- Jedusor, le professeur Dumbledore veut vous parler, fit sèchement le professeur McGonagall en s'approchant de Tom. Suiviez-moi, je vais vous emmener dans son bureau.

Sans répondre, Tom la suivie dans les couloirs du château, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pense que, d'une certaine manière, Hermione était heureuse car son petit copain Potty avait tué Voldemort, donc lui. La colère montait peu à peu en lui. Elle lui avait dit avant de partir qu'elle l'aimait, et à peine remise sur pied, elle était déjà dans les bras de ce crétin à lunettes !

« … sûrement le petit fils de Camille Potter », pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Et ce rouquin, il ne savait qui il était, mais il ne l'aimait pas non plus. En plus, elle semblait l'avoir totalement oublié puisqu'elle n'avait même pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il était devenu.

- Plume en sucre, dit McGonagall à la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, le tirant de ses pensées par la même occasion. Montez, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton cassant avant de le suivre.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es professeur ici ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Je ne vous permet pas de me tutoyer, Jedusor.

Il eut un sourire narquois mais se retint de lancer une réplique cinglante.

- Ah, Minerva, entrez, dit la voix de Dumbledore. Tom, assis-toi là.

Il désigna une chaise à côté de celle de Sirius qui était là aussi d'un geste de la main. Tom s'exécuta et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

- Tom, étant donné qu'il me faudra plusieurs mois pour trouver une potion afin de te ramener chez toi, tu vas finir ton année ici, mais pas à Serpentard.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, incrédule, ne voyant aucune autre maison qui lui conviendrait.

- Comme tu ne connais personne ici, j'ai décidé que tu finirais ton année à Gryffondor, ainsi, Harry, Ron et Hermione pourrons te garder à l'œil.

- Hermione ? répéta-t-il, perplexe. Hermione est à Serpentard.

Dumbledore eut un sourire malicieux et ne répondit pas à la question.

- Pendant les vacances, tu iras chez Sirius, qui a accepter de t'accueillir chez lui. Là encore, tu ne seras pas seul car Hermione et Harry vont vivre chez lui à partir de maintenant. Je te présenterai aux autres élèves à la rentrée, tu garderas ton nom, très peu de personnes savent que tu es Voldemort, ça ne poseras donc aucun problème. Tu assisteras quand même au banquet qui aura lui demain à midi, d'ailleurs, si tu pouvais prévenir Harry, Ron et Hermione en sortant, je t'en serai reconnaissant. As-tu des questions ?

- Non.

- Parfait, le professeur McGonagall, qui est la directrice de maison des Gryffondor, va te conduire à ta salle commune. Je te ferais apporter des vêtements demain en attendant que tu t'en achètes durant les vacances. Sirius, peut-être voulez-vous dormir avec votre filleul cette nuit ? Ses camarades de dortoir passent la nuit à l'infirmerie, il y a donc de la place.

- Avec joie, s'empressa de répondre l'ancien maraudeur en se levant aussitôt.

- - - - -

- … et on a une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch, dit Ron qui résumait leur année à Hermione avec Harry.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, Harry à repris sa place d'attrapeur, Ginny est poursuiveuse avec Katie et Jimmy Peskes, un 3ème année. Dean et Seamus sont devenus batteurs et moi, ben je suis toujours gardien.

- Et vous êtes bien partit pour la Coupe ? demanda Hermione, que pour une fois, le Quidditch intéressait.

- Oh oui, dit Harry avec enthousiasme. On a tous était très affectés par ta disparition, alors on s'est mis à fond dans la compétition avec Ron et Ginny. Dean et Seamus se défendent plutôt bien, et Jimmy se débrouille bien sur un balai. Pour l'instant, on est en tête avec 50 points d'avance !

_Toc toc toc _

Tous trois se retournèrent pour voir apparaître Sirius accompagné de …

- Tom ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant brusquement, faisant sursauter Harry et Ron.

Tom, toujours en colère contre elle pour être heureuse de sa mort, senti sa fureur retomber quand elle se jeta à son cou. Harry la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, regardait la scène, à côté de lui, Ron tomba de son lit tellement il était surpris.

- Ron, ça va, tu ne t'ais pas fait mal ? s'inquiéta Hermione en se détachant de Tom et en contournant le lit du rouquin.

- Non… ça va…

- Hermione… commença Harry d'une petite voix, c'est… Tom Elvi…

- Elvis Jedusor, je sais.

- Harry, intervint Sirius, quand je t'ai dit que nous avions fait un voyage temporel de 50 ans, j'ai oublié de préciser que Tom Jedusor était encore élève à Poudlard à cette époque.

- Vous étiez à son époque ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

- Oui, répondit Hermione, nous étions à son époque, et j'ai… appris à le connaître, bredouilla-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Appris à le connaître ? Mais Hermione, tu savais que c'était Voldemort et puis, il était à Serpentard et… s'enflamma Harry.

- Moi aussi j'étais à Serpentard, le coupa-t-elle.

- Tu étais à Serpentard !? s'écria Ron.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! se défendit-elle, je ne voulais pas y aller, mais ce stupide chapeau m'y a mise quand même.

- Comment ça tu ne voulais pas y aller ? demanda Tom, prenant la parole pour la 1ère fois. Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas à Serpentard à cette époque ?

- Bien-sûr que non elle n'est pas à Serpentard ! s'insurgea Ron, elle est à Gryffondor, ça ce voit quand même !

- Tu es à …Gryffondor ? répéta Tom, n'en revenant pas.

- Oui, je suis à Gryffondor, et fière de l'être, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il grimaçait.

- Bref, là n'est pas la question, reprit Harry, comment tu as fait pour devenir ami avec ce… avec _lui_ !

- Harry, tu me fais confiance ? l'interrompit Hermione.

- Evidemment ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt, vexé.

- Alors ne pose pas de questions, s'il te plait, implora-t-elle avec une moue irrésistible.

Le Survivant sembla peser le pour et le contre, regarda alternativement Hermione et Jedusor, puis poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Ok, je ne pose pas de questions, …

- Tu es adorable Harry ! s'exclama joyeusement Hermione en l'embrassant sur le joue.

- …mais s'il fait le moindre faut pas, je le tue, c'est clair ? poursuivit le jeune Potter, non sans avoir baissé d'un ton face à la joie de sa meilleure amie.

- Si tu veux… céda-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Tom sentit sa colère remontée en flèche. Alors ça ne lui faisais ni chaud ni froid ? C'était tout l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait ?

- Mais tu devras d'abord me passer sur le corps, compris ? finit-elle en s'emparant de l'oreiller du lit situé derrière elle pour en donner un grand coup sur la tête du Gryffondor.

Là encore, sa colère s'envola en moins d'une seconde. Elle le défendait, devant son petit copain en plus !

- Oh, oh, on se calme là ! intervint Sirius alors que Ron, Harry et Hermione s'engageait dans une bataille d'oreiller. J'ai encore quelques petites choses à vous dire.

- Désolé, s'excusèrent-ils en s'asseyant bien sagement sur le même lit, côte à côté.

- Alors, demain à midi, il y aura un banquet pour fêter la mort de Voldemort – et oui Harry, c'est comme ça – et le soir, vous prenez le Poudlard Express et vous venez passer vos vacances à la maison, avec Ron, s'il veut bien.

- Evidemment !

- Ginny pourra venir aussi si elle est sortie de St Mangouste ? interrogea Hermione.

- Bien-sûr. Tom va également passer les vacances à la maison ainsi…

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

- Les garçons, s'il vous plait ! Donc, je continue, il passera les vacances de Pâques à la maison ainsi que les grandes vacances puisqu'il faudra plusieurs mois à Dumbledore pour le ramener à son époque.

Tom fut surpris de voir Hermione détourner la tête en ce pinçant les lèvres à cette phrase.

- Bon, je vais prendre une douche, je vous laisse reprendre votre bataille de polochons, et ne vous entretuez pas, si possible, lança Sirius en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

- C'est malin de dire ça, maintenant qu'il nous a interrompu c'est beaucoup moins marrant ! s'exclama Ron en regagnant son lit.

- Au fait, où est Pattenrond ? demanda tout à coup Hermione.

- Au Terrier, Ginny l'a ramené aux vacances de la Toussaint. Maman est ravie, elle n'a plus besoin de dégnomer le jardin ! lui répondit Ron.

- Fumseck ! s'exclama Harry en ouvrant la fenêtre du dortoir.

Le phénix s'engouffra par la fenêtre et se posa sur l'épaule de Harry en tendant sa patte. Harry décrocha le parchemin qui y était accroché et lui donna un biscuit pour hibou qu'il avait dans sa poche pour Hedwige.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? demandèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

- Dumbledore a reçu la lettre de St Mangouste. Ginny va bien et ne garda pas de séquelles, Rémus et Tonks seront sur pieds dans une semaine et l'œil magique de Maugrey est déréglé, il va falloir lui changer.

- Alastor Maugrey ? demanda Tom.

Ron et Harry le fusillèrent du regard et se retinrent de lui lancer un sort.

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit Hermione en ignorant ses deux meilleurs amis. Quand est-ce qu'on pourra aller les voir ?

- Euh… demain après-midi normalement. Sirius et Mr & Mme Weasley nous accompagnerons…

Il discutèrent encore bien longtemps après que Sirius soit sortit de la salle de bain, tout deux racontèrent leur aventure aux deux Gryffondors. Hermione décrivit Camille en détails à Harry, qui était ravi d'en apprendre plus sur sa famille. A deux heure du matin, épuisés, ils allèrent se coucher.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes tous les deux vivants, en bonne santé, et que Voldemort est bel et bien mort, s'éleva la voix de Harry dans le noir.

- Moi non plus, lui répondirent Sirius, Hermione et Ron d'une même voix.

- Allez, dodo maintenant.

- Sirius, on est plus des gamins ! se plaignit Ron.

Tom n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il trouvait bizarre que Harry n'ait pas embrassé une seule fois Hermione depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés… Peut-être qu'Hermione ne voulait pas embrassé son petit ami devant lui ? Ou bien peut-être qu'elle ne sortait pas avec ? Pourtant, elle s'était inquiété comme pas possible pour ce Harry. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui demande pour en avoir le cœur net. Mais, pour le moment, ils étaient tous endormis, il lui demanderait demain… oui, demain… Fatigué par sa journée, il tomba bientôt dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, il était le seul encore couché. Harry et Ron préparaient leurs valises en silence. Sirius n'était visible nul part et Hermione n'était pas là non plus.

Il trouva cependant un mot d'Hermione sur sa table nuit, lui disant qu'elle était chez Dumbledore avec Sirius. Pestant contre ce vieux fou qui le laissait seul avec eux deux, Tom alla prendre une douche. Hermione et Sirius ne revinrent qu'une bonne heure plus tard. Harry et Ron avaient ramené des toasts de la Grande Salle pour tout le monde.

- En fait, c'est Ron qui a été les cherché, expliqua Harry en mordant dans un toast. Je n'ai pas très envie que tout le monde me saute dessus dès que j'aurais fait un pas dans la salle.

- Tu ne vas pas rester enfermé dans ce dortoir toute ta vie ! railla Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

- Non, de toute façon, je serai bien obligé de descendre pour le banquet…


	17. Huit Mois à Serpentard, ca Effrite le Co

- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! En effet, comme vous le savez tous, Voldemort a été vaincu par Harry hier, dans cette même pièce. Je ne vous ferais pas de long discours ennuyeux, rassurez vous, mais je tiens une fois de plus à dire à Harry que je suis fier de lui, très fier de lui. Je propose donc de porter un toast à Harry, qui nous a montré une fois de plus que l'amitié et l'amour l'emportent toujours sur le mal ! A Harry ! s'écria Dumbledore en levant son verre.

- A Harry ! répétèrent en chœur les élèves tandis que Harry s'enfonçait sur sa chaise, essayant de se faire oublier.

- J'aimerai aussi souhaiter un bon retour parmi nous à Miss Hermione Granger, qui a traversée de dures épreuves ces 8 derniers mois. Ma très chère Hermione, re-bienvenue parmi nous !

Des applaudissement et des cris de joies montèrent de toutes les tables, tout en se limitant à quelques claquements de mains pour nombreux Serpentard.

Les mets apparurent sur les tables et les discussions commencèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, et à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione et de Sirius, Drago Malfoy vint s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, entre Ron et Dean, qui était sortit de l'infirmerie le matin même.

- Salut Potter, Weasley, Granger, salua-t-il.

- Lut' Malfoy, lui répondirent Ron et Harry.

- C'est vraiment bizarre de te voir assis là, remarqua Hermione en souriant.

- Oui, je sais, mais je voulais te parler.

- Me parler ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, je voulais m'excuser pour ma conduite de ces dernières années, enfin, si tu veux bien de mes excuses tardives…

Tom, qui était assis à côté d'Hermione, le regardait suspicieusement. Visiblement, c'était le petit fils d'Abraxas, et comme il ressemblait beaucoup à son grand-père, il devait être tout aussi charmeur que lui. Par merlin, ce n'était pas du tout son genre de penser autant à des gamineries dignes d'un grand sentimental ! C'est fou ce qu'il avait pu changer en huit mois !

- Et bien, je suppose que si Harry et Ron t'ont pardonné, je peux le faire aussi.

- Merci Granger.

- De rien, Malfoy.

Et pour seller leur nouvelle amitié, ils se serrèrent la main en riant, sous les yeux plus noirs que jamais de Tom.

- Alors c'est toi Drago Malfoy, intervint Sirius en le regardant de haut en bas. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Narcissa…

- Vous connaissez ma mère ? s'étonna le blondinet.

- Oui, c'est ma cousine, donc toi, tu es mon petit cousin… Dis-moi Ron, c'est lui « l'Extraordinaire Fouine Bondissante » ?

Hermione et Harry plongèrent dans leurs verres de jus de citrouille en s'étranglant de rire tandis que Ron, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, évitait de croiser le regard de Drago qui le regardait d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Weasleeey… menaça-t-il.

- A cette époque, nous n'étions pas encore amis ! se défendit Ron.

- Moué… on va dire ça comme ça…

Ron soupira de soulagement tandis que Harry et Hermione essayaient de se calmer tant bien que mal.

- Et, tu restes au château pour les vacances ? demanda Sirius, voulant apparemment connaître son petit cousin.

- Non, je vais chez ma mère. Je lui passerai le bonjour de votre part si vous voulez…

- Oh non, inutile, ta mère ne m'a jamais beaucoup aimé tu sais.

- Ah, désolé, je ne savais pas.

- Ce n'est rien.

L'après-midi, ils allèrent rendre visite à Ginny, Rémus, Tonks et à Maugrey. Ce dernier avait un bandage qui couvrait l'endroit où sont œil magique prenait habituellement place.

- Comment il a fait pour perdre un œil et une jambe ? demanda Tom à Hermione en sortant de leur chambre.

- Il était Auror avant. La moitié des cellules d'Askaban sont pleines grâce à lui.

- Ah, je vois, dit-il en détournant la tête.

Une heure plus tôt, lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre de Tonks et Ginny, la rouquine avait hurlait d'horreur en le reconnaissant et quand Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'il l'avait possédé par l'intermédiaire de son journal intime, il avait culpabilisé énormément. Si toutes ces personnes étaient ici, c'était à cause de lui, et uniquement à cause de lui.

Hermione, voyant qu'il détournait la tête, l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter, mais il s'obstina à garder le regard baissé. Exaspérée, elle lui prit le menton entre l'index et le pouce et le força à la regarder.

- Ecoute moi bien Tom, ce n'est Pas de te faute s'ils sont dans cet état, c'est clair ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a possédé Ginny, mais Voldemort, et ce n'est pas Tes partisans que Maugrey a combattu, mais ceux de Voldemort, compris ?

- Hermione, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens. Toi-même tu l'as dit à Sirius, je suis et je resterai à jamais Voldemort, et personne ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit et même si on essayait, je ne pourrais pas, car si je changeait, l'histoire du monde changerait complètement. Boire le reste de ta potion était une erreur, et j'espère que Dumbledore trouvera rapidement la solution, je ne peux plus rester ici à contempler tout le mal que j'ai fait. En deux jours, j'en ai déjà trop vu.

- Mais…

- Non, c'est toi qui m'écoutes Hermione, ordonna-il d'un ton ferme. Tu ne peux rien pour moi, personne ne peut rien. Maintenant, laisse-moi, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Sans un mot ni un regard de plus, il lui tourna le dos et s'enfonça dans le couloir. Derrière lui, Hermione faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour retenir ses larmes, mais rien n'y fit, et elle les laissa couler. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

- Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? lui demanda Sirius tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Sa question ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question, aussi ne prit-elle pas la peine de répondre.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il parte Sirius… je veux qu'il reste ici… je veux que ce soit lui le père de mes enfants… et personne d'autre.

Etonné, Sirius baissa la tête vers elle en resserrant son étreinte. Evidemment, à 16 ans, les adolescents pensaient à leur avenir, et les filles pensaient plus particulièrement à leur future famille, se demandant si elles trouveraient le père idéal pour leur enfants. Et Hermione avait 16 ans, et elle pensait sûrement à ça…

Il la berça de longues minutes et quand Harry et Ron sortirent de la chambre de Lupin et qu'ils lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur, il leur fit comprendre qu'il leur expliquerait plus tard.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent dans le hall, Sirius adressa à Tom un regard accusateur et, passant un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, il sortit de l'hôpital.

Le soir, au square, Hermione s'efforça de sourire aux plaisanteries de Harry et Ron, mais le cœur n'y était pas, même si elle était heureuse d'être là avec eux. Tom était monté dans sa chambre dès la fin du repas et n'en était pas ressorti depuis.

Harry, appuyé sur les montants de la porte du grand salon, contemplait silencieusement sa meilleure amie. Il savait qu'elle était triste, et il savait aussi pourquoi, même s'il ne lui avait rien dit. Il aurait aimé qu'elle aime Ron au lieu de Jedusor, mais c'était sa vie, ses choix, pas le siens. Il avait combattu le Voldemort de 1997, elle avait fait de même avec celui de 1943, mais d'une autre façon, volontairement ou involontairement, il était sûr qu'elle même ne le savait pas. Une chose était sûr, Dumbledore avait raison : l'Amour est la plus puissante des armes. Elle lui disait que Jedusor avait changé, il avait confiance en elle, il lui aurait confié sa vie, elle avait tant fait pour l'aider, à son tour de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, même si ce n'était rien comparé à tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, tout comme Ron.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler… lui conseilla Harry, la faisant sursauter.

- Excuses-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. Parler à qui ? feignit-elle.

- A Jedusor.

- Hein ? Mais, de quoi veux-tu que je…

- Hermione, depuis qu'on est rentré de St Mangouste, tu es triste, ça ce voit.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Ron et Jedusor n'ont peut-être rien remarqué, mais moi je l'ai remarqué.

- De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien que j'aille lui parler, il est aussi têtu que toi ! Et puis, il ne peut pas rester ici, il devra repartir dans quelques mois, à quoi ça servirait ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, abattue.

- Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi, mais, si je peux me permettre, pour l'instant, il est ici depuis plus de vingt-quatre heure, et rien n'a changé. Je pense que si sa présence devait changer quelque chose, ça serait fait depuis longtemps, tu ne crois pas ? interrogea Harry.

- Peut-être…

- Je manque peut-être de tact avec les filles, mais je suis sûr que tu as tes chances pour le faire céder.

- Ca pour manquer de tact, tu en manques ! D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu n'as toujours pas dit à Ginny que tu l'aimais, le gronda-t-elle faussement, sautant sur l'occasion de changer de sujet.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'aime… protesta-t-il, prit au dépourvu.

- Harry, ça ce voit comme le nez au milieu d'une figure ! sourit-elle.

- Je…

- Harryy…

- Bon d'accord, j'aime Ginny, mais je vais lui dire, j'attendais simplement que tu reviennes et que… M'enfin bon, là n'est pas la question, on était en train de parler de toi ! dit-il, évitant lui aussi le sujet avec brio.

- Ca ne sert à rien je te dis ! se défendit-elle, têtue.

- Et ben dit-donc, on dirais que ton séjour chez les Serpentard t'a ramolli ! Je te croyais plus courageuse que ça, tu me déçois beaucoup Hermione ! Une Gryffondor digne de ce nom irait directement le voir et ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas cédé…

- Tu me crois lâche peut-être ? répliqua-t-elle, piquée à vif.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche… fit-il innocemment.

- Je vais te prouver, Harry James Potter, que j'ai ma place à Gryffondor. Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? Très bien, tu ne vas pas être déçu, s'emporta-t-elle.

Le regard animé d'une lueur de défi, elle se leva avec grâce et monta les escaliers.

- Bien joué Harry ! le félicita Sirius en sortant de la cuisine. Je ne pensais pas que tu la pousserais à aller lui parler.

- Elle a le droit d'être heureuse, et si c'est avec lui qu'elle le sera, alors j'espère simplement qu'il ne la fera pas souffrir… Dis-moi Sirius, ça ce voit tant que ça que j'aime Ginny ?

- Et bien… pour être franc, il n'y a qu'elle qui ne s'en rend pas compte, même Rogue l'a remarqué, ce qui n'est pas peu dire…

- Ah…

- - - -

Hermione monta au deuxième palier, et ouvrit la porte de droite à la volée, faisant sursauter Tom qui lisait dans son lit.

- Je t'ai dit que je voul…

- Tais-toi ! ordonna-t-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Tom soupira et, l'ignorant, reprit sa lecture. Mais il avait à peine posé ses yeux sur les lignes qu'on lui arracha le livre des mains pour l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Mais tu es complètement malade ma paro…

- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Maintenant, tu vas m'écoutez, Tom Elvis Jedusor, et ne m'interrompt pas, où je t'empêche de parler avec un sortilège, vu ?

Incapable d'articuler un mot tant il était surpris, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Alors écoutes-moi bien parce que je ne répéterai pas ! Tu n'es Pas Lord Voldemort, tu es Tom Elvis Jedusor, un petit adolescent prétentieux certes, mais tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu n'as pas hésité à nous aider à vaincre Voldemort alors que tu savais que c'était toi, tu as changé Tom, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu n'es plus l'adolescent que j'ai rencontré en début d'année scolaire, tu as changé, et en bien. Et prendre cette potion n'était peut-être pas une erreur, tu es ici depuis plus de 24 heures et rien n'a changé, ta présence à cette époque n'a rien changé du tout, Tom.

- Même si ma présence ici n'a rien changé, je ne dois pas rester ici, je repartirai dès que Dumbledore aura finit la potion, répondit-il d'un ton cassant.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il le regretta amèrement. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Hermione s'avança vers lui, plongeant son regard nouvellement bleu acier dans ses yeux noirs. Il déglutit difficilement et la regarda s'approcher, redoutant ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit, juste devant lui et posant ses mains sur son torse, elle le poussa doucement, le forçant à s'allonger sur le lit.

- Hermione qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il sans pour autant chercher à l'arrêter.

- Je Ne Veux Pas Que Tu Partes, dit-elle en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.

- Mais…

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en s'emparant avidement de ses lèvres.

Trop surpris par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et par le fait que ce soit elle qui prenne l'initiative de l'embrasser pour la seconde fois, il ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser et elle se retira, les larmes aux yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure à sang pour retenir ses larmes.

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte en courant, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Reprenant ses esprits, Tom bondit hors du lit et l'attrapa par la taille avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte. Il la plaqua doucement le long du mur et enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant avec délice son parfum.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal Hermione, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres à cause de moi, que tu perdes tes amis à cause de moi, je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Répondant à son baiser avec passion, Hermione passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se colla littéralement à lui, le faisant resserrer son étreinte. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, léchant le sang qui avait coulé quand elle s'était mordue. Jamais il n'avait été si heureux, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Il était maintenant hors de question qu'il quitte cette époque, il ne voulait pas la perdre alors qu'il avait enfin la possibilité de l'embrasser à sa guise, de l'avoir pour lui seul, de l'aimer librement.

A bout de souffle, il mit fin au baiser. Elle poussa un grognement de mécontentement et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, lui laissant tout juste le temps de respirer.

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit et ils s'écartèrent brusquement, rougissant tout les deux. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Ron, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds, bégaya quelque chose ressemblant à

« …Merlin… impossible… mon dieu… suis désolé… »

Il referma précipitamment la porte et Hermione l'entendit descendre les escaliers à vive allure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Tom en se laissant tomber sur son lit et en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

- D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'il ait parti faire ? Tout raconter à ton cher petit-ami, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

- Mon petit ami ? répéta la Gryffondor, incrédule. Mais… Je n'ai pas de petit ami…

- Et Potter ? Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas remarqué vos… marques d'affections depuis hier ? demanda-t-il avec une air dégoûté.

A sa plus grande surprise, et à sa plus grande frustration, Hermione éclata de rire.

- Parce que tu trouves ça marrant ? s'écria-t-il, vexé et humilié. Tu es venu ici pour me faire marcher, c'est ça ?

Avec un sourire sadique, elle s'approcha de lui tel un félin près à bondir sur sa proie. Elle le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit et se rassit sur lui.

- Arrête ça tout de suite Hermione, je n'ai plus envie de jouer là ! s'emporta-t-il en la repoussant.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit, ne faisant qu'accentuer sa colère.

- Harry n'est pas mon petit ami. C'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur, tout comme Ron, et si ça peut te rassurer, il aime Ginny depuis la fin de l'année dernière. D'ailleurs, il serait temps qu'il lui dise. M'enfin bref, tu as vraiment cru que Harry et moi on sortait ensemble ?

- Ben… oui, dit-il d'une petite voix, se sentant soudain idiot.

- Apparemment, tu n'as pas entendu quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, hier après-midi, ni aujourd'hui, alors je vais te le répéter, si ça peut t'aider. Je t'aime, Tom, je t'aime, et je veux que ce soit toi le père de mes enfants, et personne d'autre, souffla-t-elle en s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux d'ébènes merveilleusement soyeux.

Lui qui, 5 minutes plus tôt, pensait qu'il n'était pas possible pour lui d'être plus heureux, savait maintenant qu'il s'était trompé. Après ce qu'il venait t'entendre, il était le plus heureux des hommes. Il répondit avec fougue au baiser, gravant cette instant dans sa mémoire.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, murmura Hermione alors qu'elle mettait fin au baiser, à bout de souffle.

Elle glissa sur le côté et se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il comprit qu'elle pleurait quand il sentit les larmes coulait le long de son cou.

- Je ne partirai pas, je ne veux pas partir, je resterai avec toi, je te le promet… lui dit-il en l'enlaçant.

Elle soupira de soulagement et se colla encore plus à lui, si c'était possible. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Tom la regarda dormir un bon quart d'heure, puis, ramenant les couvertures sur eux, il s'endormit également.

A 23h30, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et trois têtes passèrent par l'entrebâillement.

- Comme ils sont mignons !

- Sirius, tais-toi un peu, tu vas les réveiller ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'être si romantique tout à coup ? gronda Harry.

- Oh ça va, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas faire de même avec Ginny que tu dois jouer les rabat-joie ! répliqua l'ancien maraudeur.

- Oui, Sirius à raison, si tu ne dis rien à ma sœur avant la fin de l'année, elle va te filer entre les doigts. N'empêche, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu lui as dit d'aller lui parler ! Tu te rends compte que tu l'as poussée dans les bras de Jedusor ! Quand Ginny et maman vont apprendre ça, elles vont devenir folles ! se plaignit Ron.

- Bon, arrête de te plaindre Ron, et maintenant, allez vous coucher, il est tard ! leur dit Sirius en les poussant à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de refermer la porte.


	18. Dernier Chapitre

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé, j'ai complètement oublié de poster la semaine dernière, je rentrai au lycée et j'étais stressée à fond, ça m'est sorti de la tête ! J'espère que vous m'excuserez. Sinon, voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic, ainsi que l'épilogue, qui ne plaira certainement pas à tout le monde. Si vous ne voulez pas le lire, n'allez pas sur le prochain chapitre ;)  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mise en favoris, demande d'alerte, je suis très contente que cette fic, qui est ma première vous plaise autant.

Concernant la jalousie de Ron, je n'ai pas approfondi étant donné que je n'aime pas du tout le couple Ron-Hermione, et que cette fic (j'ai oublié de préciser, veuillez m'en excuser) ne prend pas en compte les Tome 6 et 7, que je n'avais pas lu lorsque je l'ai écrite. Donc voilà pour le blabla, encore merci pour votre soutiens et j'espère que la fin vous plaira autant que le reste. Gros bisous :)

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla vers 9h. Quand elle voulut se lever, elle fut retenue par deux bras musclés qui la ramenèrent contre un torse tout aussi musclé.

- Tu ne croyais pas que tu pourrais fuir comme ça ? lui demanda Tom d'une voix amusée sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Ah vrai dire, je comptais t'amener ton petit déjeuner au lit, mais si tu insistes pour que je reste ici… répondit-elle en souriant alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

- C'est toi, mon petit déjeuner, lui souffla-t-il.

Il approcha son visage du cou d'Hermione, y posa doucement ses lèvres , et prit délicatement la peau merveilleusement douce de la Gryffondor entre ses dents. Il appuya légèrement, assez fort pour y laisser les empreintes de ses dents, puis s'écarta. Hermione frissonna de bien-être et l'embrassa avec passion. Alors qu'il la faisait passer sous lui tout en continuant à l'embrasser, la lumière s'alluma accompagnée d'un…

- _Hum hum_…

…Qui rappela beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs à Hermione.

- On ne vous dérange pas trop ? demanda Ron en fusillant Tom du regard.

- Si, un peu, alors si tu pouvais éteindre cette lumière, ça nous arrangerait... lui répondit se dernier avec un sourire narquois.

- Tom... soupira Hermione en se levant.

Il grogna de frustration et la rattrapa de justesse par la taille, la ramenant à lui.

- Je n'ai pas fini, dit-il avant de l'embrasser sensuellement dans le cou pour remonter vers ses lèvres.

Ron soupira, esquissa une moue dégoûtée, et lança un regard à Harry qui s'habillait en abordant un petit sourire.

- Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je vous laisse vous bécoter tranquillement, moi je m'en vais, bougonna le rouquin en sortant de la chambre.

Harry leva les yeux aux ciel et échangea un clin d'œil avec Hermione qui avait finalement réussi à s'arracher de l'étreinte de Tom. Sous le regard furieux de ce dernier, elle fit la bise à Harry pour lui dire bonjour, pris ses affaires et se rendit dans la salle de bain de l'étage pour prendre une douche.

- M'énerve ce rouquin ! pesta Tom en repoussant les couvertures.

Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la cuisine où Sirius préparait leur petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour Tom, bien dormi ?

- Dormi, oui, mais le réveille, j'ai connu mieux... marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Bonjour Sirius ! s'exclama gaiement Harry en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Oh moins un qui est de bonne humeur !

- Comment ne pas l'être en sachant que je vais quitter les Dursleys, que Voldemort est mort, et que toi et Hermione êtes revenus ?

- Aucune idée, demande à Tom, il dit que le réveille n'a pas était des plus plaisant.

Harry s'étouffa avec son chocolat chaud et éclata de rire.

- Et bien, disons que Ron a comment dire... gâcher son réveil... se moqua-t-il en lançant un regard narquois à Jedusor .

- Oh, je vois, répondit Sirius en éclatant de rire à son tour. Et où est Hermione ?

- Partit prendre une douche.

- Bonjour Sirius ! lança la concernée en faisant irruption dans la pièce cinq minutes plus tard.

- Salut la Miss, dit-il alors qu'elle lui faisait la bise.

Tom se renfrogna. Elle disait bonjour à tout le monde, et lui n'avait même pas eu le droit à un petit baiser de sa part ! Hermione, qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées, lui pencha délicatement la tête en arrière et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'asseoir entre lui et Harry.

- Ca devrait t'aider à oublier ton réveil quelque peu difficile, non ? s'esclaffa Sirius en souriant.

- Oui, ça peut aider, en effet...

Ron descendit peu après, et jeta un regard noir à Tom que le Serpentard lui rendit.

- Vous n'allez pas vous chamaillez comme ça pendant 15 jours quand même ! s'exclama Hermione avant de mordre dans un toast à pleine dents.

- Je ne vois franchement pas ce qu'elle lui trouve... murmura Ron à Harry.

- Du moment qu'elle est heureuse avec lui, lui répondit le Survivant en haussant les épaules.

A la fin de la semaine, Ginny, Tonks et Rémus sortirent de St Mangouste, Maugrey devait encore y rester 2 jours, son nouvel oeil magique n'étant pas tout à fait fini. Ginny, en apprenant qu'Hermione sortait avec Jedusor, était d'abord resté sans voix, puis s'était jeté sur Hermione en l'assommant à coups d'oreillers, lui disant qu'elle aurait pu la prévenir avant.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, Harry s'était enfin jeté à l'eau et avait demandé à Ginny de sortir avec lui, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec joie. Ron, Harry et Tom se supportaient dans l'ensemble pas trop mal, même s'ils se lançaient des pics régulièrement, pour ne pas dire tout les cinq minutes.

Le lundi soir, Dumbledore vint leur rendre visite et félicita encore Harry pour avoir les avoir débarrasser de Voldemort.

- Où est Tom ? demanda-t-il soudain, ne voyant l'adolescent nul part.

- Dans la bibliothèque du première étage, avec Hermione. Elle rattrape les cours qu'elle a manqué, répondit Sirius en déposant quatre bièraubeurres sur la table basse du salon.

- Ils s'entendent bien, apparemment, remarqua le directeur de Poudlard.

- Normal, ils sortent ensembles, marmonna Ron d'un ton où pointait la jalousie.

Dumbledore sembla surpris en entendant ce que venait de lui dire Ron, mais il se reprit rapidement.

- Ils sortent ensemble, dis-tu ?

- Oui.

- Depuis combien de temps ? voulut-il savoir.

- Depuis mardi soir... murmura Harry à la place du rouquin.

- Je vais monter les voir, j'aimerai leur parler.

- Ron, tu es un idiot ! gronda Sirius.

- - - - --

- J'en ai marre de travailler, on ne peut pas faire une pause ? demanda Tom en refermant son livre de métamorphose.

- Si tu veux, je commence à avoir mal à la tête de toute façon, dit Hermione en rangeant son livre.

A peine l'eut-elle remis sur l'étagère que deux bras lui encerclèrent la taille et des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur la peau de son cou, la faisant frissonner. Elle se retourna et s'empara des lèvres de son petit ami pour un baiser doux et passionné.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et tout deux se retournèrent, s'écartant brusquement en voyant que Dumbledore les regardait depuis le pas de la porte.

- Bonjour professeur, le saluèrent-ils timidement en baissant la tête.

- Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Tom. Désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aimerai parler à Tom.

Hermione pâlit dangereusement et glissa sa main dans celle de Tom, qui la lui serra dans un geste réconfortant.

- Et à toi aussi, Hermione. Asseyez-vous, je vais en avoir pour un moment.

- Vous savez sûrement de quoi je veux vous parler, n'est pas ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent assis.

- Oui.

- Je viens d'obtenir la liste des instructions pour la potion qui va te ramener à ton époque Tom.

- Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, répondit aussitôt Tom.

- Je me doutais bien que maintenant que vous étiez ensemble, tu me dirais cela… Mais essaye de comprendre que, si tu restes ici, toute l'histoire du monde magique va changer.

- Monsieur, si je peux me permettre, intervint Hermione, Tom est ici depuis une semaine et rien n'a changé. Si sa présence devait changé quelque chose à l'histoire du monde magique, ça serait sûrement déjà fait…

Dumbledore la regarda longuement à travers ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune avant de répondre.

- Oui, c'est vrai que sa présence ici n'a rien changé… murmura-t-il, comme pour lui même. Après tout, Voldemort est capable de posséder les gens, puisqu'il l'a déjà fait de nombreuse fois auparavant…

- Vous pensez que j'étais possédé par lui ? questionna Tom.

- Ca se pourrait, effectivement. Mais comme tu es tombé amoureux d'Hermione, il n'a pas pu rester plus longtemps en toi… Comme avec Harry l'an passé…

- Ce qui voudrais dire que Voldemort a « quitté » Tom pour posséder quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, c'est cela. Et il a fait exactement là même chose qu'aujourd'hui, il a marqué Harry comme son égal, et il a tué ses parents, ainsi que les tiens…

- Donc Tom pourrait rester ici, sans que l'histoire ne change ? demanda encore Hermione, voulant éviter de parler de ses parents.

- Et bien, je ne peux pas l'affirmer, ni l'infirmer, mais ça serait possible, en effet.

Hermine se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un cri de joie. Tom allait pouvoir rester à cette époque, avec elle…

- Je verrai d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire si notre hypothèse est la bonne. Bien, je vais vous laisser… rattraper vos cours, lança-il avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la pièce.

Dès qu'il eut refermer la pièce, Hermione se leva et vint se blottir dans les bras de Tom qui l'enlaça tendrement.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.


	19. Epilogue

Voici l'épilogue, qui clore donc cette fic. Il y a quelques points non approfondis, et je m'en excuse, mais j'avoue que je commencais à déccrocher lorsque j'ai écris la fin de l'histoire. Voilà, encore merci d'avoir lu et commenté cette fic, je suis très contente que vous ayez aimé, et j'espère que si j'en écris un jour une autre, elle vous plaira tout autant. En attendant, je vous laisse lire la Fin. Bonne Lecture

* * *

Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant un bout de temps, Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de Tom. Il sourit en la voyant ouvrir les yeux et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle soupira de bien-être et se lova un peu plus contre lui. Il l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou, descendant vers sa gorge pour ensuite remonter vers ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant…

- MAMAN ! PAPA ! hurla un petit garçon en déboulant dans leur chambre.

Il s'arrêta net et se cacha les yeux avec ses mains en voyant la scène.

- Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant ! dit-il avec une grimace.

Tom, mécontent qu'on ait une fois de plus interrompu son réveil, se laissa retomber à côté de sa dulcinée qui lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur.

- Tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu ! se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

- Allez, levez-vous ! s'écria le gamin en montant sur leur lit. Bonjour Maman ! dit-il en déposant un bisou sur la joue de sa mère avant de se tourner vers son père.

- Tu fais la tête ? demanda-t-il avec une petite moue irrésistible.

Incapable de résister devant la tête de son fils, Tom soupira et l'embrassa sur le front avant de repousser les couvertures.

- Allez maman, lèves-toi aussi ! On va être en retard pour chez tonton Harry !

- J'arrive, va prendre ton petit déjeuner.

Enfin parvenu à ses fin, le gamin sortit de la pièce et descendit dans la cuisine.

Hermione était maman depuis maintenant 5 ans. A la fin du mois de juillet 1997, comme rien n'avait changé dans le monde magique, Dumbledore avait accepté que Tom reste à cette époque, pour leur plus grande joie à tous les deux. Sirius lui avait proposé de rester au 12 Square Grimmaurd, avec Harry et Hermione, et il avait accepté, bien entendu. Il avait finit sa scolarité à Poudlard, en apparence à Gryffondor, mais Serpentard intérieurement. Il avait demandé Hermione en mariage après qu'ils aient obtenus les résultats de leurs ASPICS. Le couple avait emménagé dans une belle maison situé dans un petit village calme et tranquille. Un an après leur union, Hermione été tombé enceinte et avait accouché 9 mois plus tard d'un magnifique petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus/gris, Camille, baptisé ainsi en souvenirs de Camille Potter, le grand père de Harry. Tom avait d'ailleurs était on ne peut plus réticent lorsque sa femme lui avait proposé ce prénom.

Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner, la famille Jedusor transplana chez les Potter.

- TONTON HARRY ! s'écria Camille en se jetant dans les bras de Harry qui le souleva à sa hauteur.

- Salut mon bonhomme, tu vas bien ?

- Ouiii ! Il me reste plus que 10 jours à attendre pour avoir mon premier balai ! Papa à réussi à convaincre maman !

- Génial ! Tu pourras en faire avec James après, dit Harry en le reposant à terre.

- Ils sont où James et Lily ?

- Dans le jardin, avec Beuk. Tu peux aller jouer avec eux si tu veux.

- Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda Ginny en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Très bien, et toi ? Le bébé ne t'en fais pas trop voir ?

- Non, ça va, répondit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre rond de 7 mois.

- Vous avez une idée pour le prénom ? interrogea Tom en serrant la main de Harry, avec qui il avait finir par devenir ami.

- Oui, Harry veut l'appeler Albus.

- Dumbledore sera ravi ! sourit Hermione.

- Oui, on pensait lui demander s'il voulait être son parrain.

- Bonne idée, je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord.

- Au fait Hermione, c'était quoi cette grande nouvelle que tu voulais nous annoncer ? demanda Harry après qu'ils fussent passer à table.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ginny qui eut un sourire resplendissant.

- Et bien, tu te souviens quand Camille t'a dit que son cher père avait réussi à me convaincre de lui acheter un balai pour son anniversaire ?

- Oui.

- Je te laisse deviner comment il s'y ait pris…

- J'avais deviné, ne t'en fais pas…

- Et bien, il y a eut quelques… effets secondaires, dirons nous…

- Comment ça des effets secondaires ? s'inquiéta Tom en culpabilisant aussitôt. .

- C'est fou ce que je vous pouvez être naïfs vous, les garçons ! s'exclama Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis enceinte, Tom, murmura Hermione en lui souriant timidement.

L'information mis quelques secondes à arriver au cerveau de Tom, ainsi qu'à celui de Harry, et Camille fut plus rapide qu'eux.

- C'est vrai ? Je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? demanda-t-il, tout excité.

- Oui mon chéri, tu vas être grand frère, lui répondit Hermione d'une voix douce.

- C'est merveilleux… souffla Tom avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?

- Depuis deux semaines, j'ai mis Ginny au courant la semaine dernière.

- Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'a rien dit ? se vexa faussement Harry en croisant les bras, boudeur.

- Je ne voudrais rien dire, intervint James qui avait suivi lui aussi la conversation, mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit de ne pas répéter à maman que tu m'avais donné ta cape d'invisibilité en début de première année ? demanda-il d'un ton innocent.

- C'était toi qui lui avais donné ? s'exclama Ginny en fusillant son mari du regard.

- Euh… Et bien…. En fait… bredouilla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

- Laisse tomber, nous réglerons ça plus tard, pour l'instant, on va fêter la venue future du nouvel enfant d'Hermione.

Elle fit apparaître 2 Whisky Pur Feu pour les garçons et deux jus de fruit pour Hermione et elle (l'alcool n'est pas recommandé chez la femme enceinte).

Tom, Hermione et leur fils passèrent l'après-midi chez les Potter puis rentrèrent chez eux.

Neuf mois plus tard, le 4 Avril 2005, naissait Judith Jedusor, petite fille aux yeux d'ébène et à la longue chevelure brune.


End file.
